Forget me, Not?
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: After Natsu left her on their wedding day two years ago, 24-year-old photographer Lucy Heartfilia, started to hate weddings. But what will happen if the same pink haired guy who broke her heart, came back to mend to it? There's only one problem though, because she blurted out a, "Who are you?" in her panic upon seeing him again.
1. Chapter 1 - Same Old Love

**Title: Forget me, Not?**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy and some hints of Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Jellal/Erza**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: After Natsu left her on their wedding day two years ago, 24-year-old photographer Lucy Heartfilia started to hate weddings. But what will happen if the same pink-haired guy, who broke her heart, came back to mend to it? There's only one problem though, because she blurted out a, "Who are you?" in her panic upon seeing him again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters and I don't own the main plot. I OWN NOTHING! JUST MY LOVE FOR WRITING NALU!**

 **Credits to: My Amnesia Girl, it is a local movie filmed in 2010 that I absolutely love!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _That moment when I was walking the aisle with the man of my dreams smiling at me..._

 _Where tears of happiness flowed down my cheeks as my lips stretched into a wide smile..._

 _And I wouldn't care if everyone's looking at me for I'll only be looking at him..._

 _My eyes would want to stare at my surroundings and admire the beautifully decorated place full of roses and gold but instead, it is glued to the pink haired man dressed in tuxedo..._

 _He would held his hand out to me and I would gently place mine above his as he leaned in to kiss my knuckles; sending a loving smile my way. We would be exchanging vows, sealing our promise with a kiss and live happily ever after with our kids, just like in any other fairy tale._

 _But that scene would remain as a dream... For I am now standing alone while holding on to a single promise... Because he ran away. Funny because in the movies I thought it was mostly the brides who did that._

 _Even as hours passed, even if everyone slowly left while begging me to leave and telling me he wouldn't come back..._

 _I didn't believe them. Natsu will come back. He was just nervous that's all._

 _He'll come back._

 _Afterall, he loves me... Right?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Same Old Love)**

"Lu-chan?", a certain blue haired woman called. She was standing in the frontdoor of the shop called Celestial Script. In her arms were a bundle of envelopes where some already sticking out and in danger of falling, which made it hard for her to reach for the doorknob.

"Lu-chaaan?", she called again when she received no response. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she felt like she had been standing there for ten minutes when in truth, it hasn't been that long. She was never really the type who has a very long patience for this kinds of things.

"LU-CHAN! Mou, what's keeping her?", she called out, exasperated. She was about to try and reach for the door herself, when she saw her blonde friend rushing to the door. She tried to keep in the bubbling laughter in her throat as she watched her friend trip on some chairs and tables.

For a moment, Levy felt like she was still looking at the same blonde girl years ago whenever they are rushing for the deadline of the school newspaper. The hasty and clumsy steps, the camera hanging on her neck and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

"Oh! Thank goodness! You're here, Levy-chan!"

"Well you would know that I was here minutes ago if you listened to my calls.", Levy retorted with a pout, trying to sound a little bit angry, though it ws proven hard as she couldn't shake off the nostalgic feeling in her chest. She entered the shop that she co-owns with her bestfriend, and immediately, the sound of chimes filled the air. The so-callled bestfriend however, brushed her it off in favor of immediately helping Levy carry her the envelopes and lighten her load.

It was one of her habits when she was about to ask a favor, Levy noted.

"I need you to do something for me Levy-chan.", the blonde said pleadingly, and Levy could only watch as the blonde tried to give her the cutest puppy eyes she could muster.

Levy sighed at this, knowing that she would never say 'no' to her anyway. She would probably dye her hair green if the blonde says so. Well, not that Lucy was that heartless to order it.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" she asked boredly, trying to sound as uninterested as possible though she must admit that she beginning to get curious. She watched as her friend's eyes casted down and her hands started to fidget with the hem of her shirt. She let out a sigh, having a clue about what she was going to ask her.

"Well, Erza told me that her friend needed a photographer for an event and I said yes because that was Erza and I sorta needed a job right now but the problem is that the event, well, the event is a-"

"It's alright, Lu-chan.", she said, then reached out to Lucy's hand. She knew by the way of the blonde's nervous habits that she was going to talk about the topic that makes her uncomfortable; _weddings_.

Two years ago, on Lucy's wedding day, the groom just run off leaving the blonde traumatized and hurt. Ever since then, she never, as in never, attended anything that includes a wedding gown and people exchanging vows.

Lucy was a professional, Levy knew that, but attending Weddings always meant dealing with an overly emotional Lucy.

The two of them were bestfriends since middle school, they even attended the same college and chose the same degree in Photography, Lucy with a double degree in Writing and Levy with Linguistic Anthropology.

They made a promise to travel the world together, and they did, but perhaps that promise will be postponed for now.

They met in a dating event hosted by a mutual friend, and eventually fell inlove. Lucy had the happiest moments of her life with Natsu and she also had her worst with him. Now, Levy couldn't help but think if things would have been better if they didn't meet at all.

But then again, she knew that their meeting is an important part of their lives. Lucy might have been left hurt and broken but she knew that their encounter has left her an important lesson in life.

Still though, her friend Lucy never let anything get to her before. Even the death of her mother or her father who treated her like a business pawn. It saddens Levy that she haven't seen her smile so brightly after that disaster.

Levy held on to her bestfriend's hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Lu-chan, I'll go."

Lucy breathe a sigh of relief then smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Levy-chan! You truly are the best!"

"I know right.", the blue-haired woman replied with a wink, "You're doing the grocery shopping tonight though.", she added making the blonde pout.

"What do we need anyway?"

"Trust me. We need everything after _someone_ ate all of our stocks for movie marathon last night.", Levy said while pointing an accusing glare at the blonde, who only smiled sheepishly.

"Hey! I was hungry and food plus movies are definitely a good combination! And don't talk as if you weren't the one who ate all the sweets!"

"Well... that maybe true but you still ate like a pig last night... "

"Hey!"

"...and seriously, that is so not you. I'm actually starting to think that Natsu had been rubbing off on yo- _oh!_ ", Levy stopped her rumbling the moment she realized what she had just said. She saw the blonde's grip on the camera tightened as she let out a strained laugh.

"Yeah. Well... Uh... I have to go back to the studio now, the details about the event are on the table. Just call me if you need anything 'kay?"

Levy let out a sigh as she stared at the retreating back of the blonde. Natsu and Lucy were just... perfect. Not only her, but everybody knew that they love each other so much, and that's why up to now, she still can't think of a reason why he suddenly left her bestfriend hanging like that.

The scene of a wrecked Lucy on her wedding day still haunts her mind and she vows that the first thing that she'll do when she sees that pink-haired idiot again is to punch the daylights out of him; well, that is if Lucy didn't get to him first.

* * *

Natsu groaned once again. The train ride to Crocus was a total pain in the ass and not to mention, a pain in the stomach. It would have been better if Lucy was there to accompany him; at least she would let his head rest on her lap as she run her delicate fingers through his scalp to help soothe- oh, that's right.

Lucy was gone. And that was because he left her... on their own wedding day.

His stomach churned once again, and this time, it wasn't because of some evil transportation.

He was a jerk and he knew that she would probably never forgive him, but he knew that even as years passed, he still loves her. He tried to forget her. Got involved in a lot of crazy relationships but it just didn't click.

It didn't work.

Probably because none of them were Lucy. None of them had her smile. None of them had her kind eyes, amd none of them had her heart of gold.

He wobbly made his way out of the evil train as it pulled into a stop. He took it as a chance to enjoy the scenery in front of him. It had been so long since he went to this side of Fiore, and Crocus was a lively place as usual.

He watched as his friends got out of the train one by one. Gray's shirt was already missing while Gajeel had a scowl on his face. Jellal was as stoic and silent as ever but who was he to complain?

At least Jellal gives him peace.

When he decided to leave, they went with him without a word. Well, they did give him a hard beating and he felt bad about them leaving their not-girlfriends, (stalker-ish girl for Gray, but you get the point) but he greatly appreciated the company.

He still misses Lucy though.

Damn it.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself before she went in the studio again. She didn't mean to walk out on Levy like that but anymore reminder of him would make her snap, and she really doesn't want to breakdown in the middle of work.

Especially if it is about the same damned thing that happened two years ago.

She mustered up a smile and entered the kiddie studio where a bratty little boy was waiting for her. She smiled at the boy who she swore huffed the word 'ugly'. She felt her blood boil as angry veins comically appeared on her forehead. Still, she restrained herself from beating the kid and act like the professional she is.

She definitely loves photography but she wouldn't mind ruining a few photos of this kid.

"Alright little kiddo, smileeee~"

"Tch. Ugly."

She wanted to strangle him. Somebody stop her!

* * *

"Lu-chan, here's the list of the groceries we need. Make sure to buy everything 'kay?", the blue-haired woman said with an innocent smile but Lucy swore that she will not be fooled. It was anything but innocent.

The blonde's eyes widen as she stared at the list then groaned at how her bestfriend was clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Levy-chaaaann", she began to whine.

"Do we really need all this?!", she let the long list roll on the floor to emphasize her point.

"Of course Lu-chan. We run out of stock and we'll be heading to Magnolia next week so we need it all. Oh! And remember to stop by Cana's place and tell her we'll be needing her help 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure Levy-chan. I'll head straight to our apartment after shopping, okay?"

"Sure Lu-chan, and goodluck~"

* * *

Natsu groaned for the umpteenth time that night. His friends had dragged him to go grocery shopping again and it was irritating the hell out of him. Well, don't get him wrong, he loves food but he doesn't like shopping for it.

He lazily scanned the place and his mouth watered upon seeing a bottle of tabasco sauce. He remembered Lucy scolding him for adding that sauce to every food she made but eventually smiles at him whenever he praises her cooking.

He shook his head at the thought. She was invading his mind again. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde pushing a cart, her eyebrows knitted as she focuses on the long paper she was holding.

He remembers that expression of hers; she had it whenever she was confused with something.

He remembers her golden hair, although it was put up in a messy bun unlike before when she always lets it flow freely on her back.

He remembers her chocolate brown eyes; still as pretty as he had embedded on his mind.

He remembers the way she walks, the way her body moves.

He remembers her pink lips and how it molded perfectly into his.

His heart beats loudly in his chest at the sight of her. He was a fool, an idiot, a jerk, name it all...

Because he left her. He left Lucy.

* * *

Lucy huffed as she crossed out the item on her list. She looked at the cart and groaned; how was she going to carry all that? Sure, she took it upon herself to cross out the items they didn't even need but it was still plently. She continued to cross out the items on her list and sighed. Her brows knitted as she read the last one on her list.

 _Tabasco Sauce_

Weird. Levy didn't really like spicy food. The one who likes them was... well, nevermind. She was too busy staring at the paper that she didn't notice a person in front of her. Her cart bumped into the person making her look up and and mutter an apology.

Her eyes widened and she felt her breath hitch.

 _Pink hair..._ She blinked and pinched herself as the name escaped her lips.

"Meredy?"

* * *

"What the hell flame head! Do you want to die!?", Gray shouted at his long-time friend/rival.

"Lucy... Lucy was there.", he muttered, his head hanging low.

"I know man. I saw her too. Damn, I didn't know she's living in Crocus.", he murmured, and silently watched the two converse. Heck, even Meredy was in Crocus. Briefly, he wondered if Ultear was there too...

 _"Oh, so he came back... Erza would react..."_

 _"Yeah. It was only... and I don't know if... you know... he's...",_ the pink-haired girl trailed off with a sheepish smile.

"What are they talking about?", Gray suddenly whispered leading Natsu to miss Meredy's last few words.

"If you would shut up then maybe I'll hear them!"

"Oh. Well I... uhm... need to go now. See ya' Meredy! Say hi to Ultear for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

He immediately lowered his head when Meredy passed them and continued to stare at Lucy.

"Are ya' just goin' to stare like a wimp, Salamander?"

Natsu almost jumped at the voice. He didn't notice that his other friends are now hiding behind cans of soda with him.

"Shut up, Metalhead! Why? Do you have the guts to face the wrath of Lucy?", he hissed back.

Well, Lucy is one thing but once Lucy sees them, the chances of other girls named Erza, Levy and Juvia (well, Juvia will only go after Gray) hunting them down is quite high. The boys shivered in fear, at the thought.

"But you can't keep hiding forever, Natsu", the silent Jellal countered.

"Well, you only say that because Erza won't be after your head."

"Is that really the reason or are you just too afraid to know that Lucy might have moved on and you're the only one still hanging in the past?"

Natsu flinched at that; after all, he couldn't deny that Jellal had been right.

He always was. Ugh.

"Natsu, it's been two years. You have more than enough time to get ready. You were the who left her remember?"

Natsu shot him a look of hurt and clutched his chest making Jellal smile a little.

"Now be a man and face the consequences!", Gray said then pat Natsu's back a little too hard, making the salmon-haired man tumble and knock down the cans. The scene attracted the attention of most shoppers; even Lucy.

The boys stared at the blonde with different expressions; some even braced themselves for her famous Lucy kick but instead they just found her looking back at the counter and not paying attention to them...

"Why do I get the feeling that I prefer feeling Lucy's kick rather than her ignoring us.", Gray said as a chill run down his spine.

Natsu started to get up and Jellal took it to himself to talk with the staff as he knew that he's the only one normal enough for this kind of conversation.

Natsu gulped and started to approach the blonde. His hand trembled as he held her left arm and his heart stopped when she looked at him. He didn't like it when she didn't acknowledged him.

He didn't like it when she looked at him with those cold eyes; like she didn't even know him at all...

His tears started to gather in his eyes and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Some people were still looking at him but he didn't care. In front of him... was Lucy. The blonde girl he loves so much.. So much that he decided to leave her because he was so scared of hurting her.

"Lucy...", he managed to breathe out but she only looked at him with those confused eyes. He wants her to get angry at him, to kick him and to shout at him for leaving her... Not say the words that made his heart shatter.

"Uhmm, sorry but who are you?"

.

.

.

 _I don't believe, I don't believe it_  
 _You left in peace, left me in pieces_  
 _Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees_

 _Right now, 'ow~_

* * *

 **New story! And it's pretty short since it won't exceed 10 chapters. Probably.**

 **I need a break from writing That Sneaky Little Devil. The lack of response lately is killing my writing buzz.**

 **To those who knew this movie please don't give out spoilers! But I think only a few knows this XD**

 **I've read the new Christmas Omake for 7 times already (and I'll probably read it again later). I'd never get tired of it. So many shipping feels.**

 **I'm craving to read a PirateNaLu!AU. Somebody write one damnit!**

 **Like this story? Gimme a review then! XD It's the only incentive I get for my hard work!**

 **Same Old Love - Selena Gomez**

 **Edited - 07/10/16**


	2. Chapter 2 - Really Don't Care

**Excuse me for being two days late. I had to rewrite the chapter because the original was suposed to be a flashback but then I remembered what my friend said. He said that flashbacks at the early part of stories are bad because you don't give time for the character to grow so I discarded the first idea and rewritten it.**

 **Updates on Mondays 'kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _His tears started to gather in his eyes and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Some people were still looking at him but he didn't care. In front of him was Lucy. The blonde girl he loves so much.. So much that he decided to leave her because he's scared of hurting her._

 _"Lucy..", he managed to breathe out but she only looked at him with those confused eyes. He wants to her to get angry at him. To kick him and to shout at him for leaving her... Not say the words that made his heart shatter._

 _"Uhmm, sorry but who are you?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Really Don't Care)**

Natsu's face fell at those words. He wanted to speak but he found himself unable to. He was glad that Gray asked the question that evaded his mind.

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

His onyx eyes were glued to the blonde. Silently pleading that she would take it back. That whatever he heard was just his imagination. But no, she just had to smile like he didn't leave her on their wedding day and for some reason, that made his stomach churn painfully.

He wanted her to get angry at him. He deserved it. He deserved it... He knew that.

"Do I know you guys? You see, I had an accident two years ago. I got an amnesia because of it."

Again with that _smile_. Natsu had the urge to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but she doesn't remember him...

She tilted her head a little when nobody reacted. She shrugged and grabbed her push cart.

"Ah, well. Bye then."

She gave them one last smile and turned around, slowly walking away. And Natsu didn't know if he was imagining the way her hands gripped the handle of the push cart tighter and the way her shoulder shook a little.

And maybe he was. Because he was the one visibly shaking and not her.

* * *

"So... You said, you got an amnesia.", Levy said slowly. As if trying to process the words herself.

"Yes."

"That's..."

"I know, it was stupid but I panicked and- !"

"...insanely genius! And I don't even know if those are the correct use of those words."

"I know you'll probably say it's stupid but- wait, what did you say?"

"I said, it was insanely genius!"

"Wha- why?"

"Lucy, leaving a woman at the altar and then disappearing without a trace is the worst thing a man can do. Absolutely _worst_." Levy sighed and turned around in her seat. Twirling a strand of her blue hair while Lucy sat on the counter, looking at her friend expectantly.

"Lu, bad breakups? They happen. But leaving you at the altar after he promised that he'll treasure you forever is just... disgusting. Even for a slob like Natsu.", Levy snorted, and while Lucy wanted to laugh she felt herself nodding at her friend's words.

"You guys love each other. I saw it. I just can't understand how he left you to be humiliated like that. How he left your heart broken like that."

The blonde felt her throat constrict a little. She suddenly found it a little hard to breathe. She doesn't understand either. But neither her or Levy knew the answer so they should leave that topic alone.

"I know. For two years I have thought of it but I couldn't understand. I can't and I don't want to anymore, okay?"

"You know you want it, Lu. You need closure. Every relationship that ended needs one."

"I don't. I don't want to, okay?! I don't care about him. I really don't care."

"I understand. Are you having a hard time breathing?"

"No.", Lucy mumbled. She wasn't a child anymore.

"I'll get you some water."

"No need to do that Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan, I'm thristy too. I'll just get you one too because work was exhausting today." Levy stood up and walked to the mini-fridge. Grabbing two bottles of water and a small pouch on top of the fridge. She placed the bottle near her friend together with the pouch.

"I don't need it."

"Just in case. You looked exhausted." _and you'll probably cry later._ She added in her mind.

"Better?", she asked after Lucy drank.

"Yeah. Thanks, Levy-chan. But I still don't understand how me, lying about having an amnesia is a genius plan."

"Simple Lucy. Just get your revenge."

"I would love to. But I want seeing him to stay as a one time thing. Besides, we're moving to Magnolia, right? I probably won't see him again."

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

The bell chimed, and both friends looked at the new person who came. Levy was the first to react and greeted the man like any other customer.

"Hi, Welcome to Celestial Script, what can I do for you sir?"

"Ah, Levy? You know me, right?"

"Of course, as much as I wish that I don't, memories don't seem to work that way."

Lucy almost laughed at the sickly sweet smile that Levy gave the man. He looked really uncomfortable under Levy's gaze, she almost felt bad for him... almost. But nah.

She wished she was like Levy. Hers and the man's eyes met and Lucy gulped as she turned her back on the man, sipping her drink again and going inside the counter to sit in front of the computer, making herself look busy.

Too bad the man didn't get the hint that she didn't want to talk.

"Lucy?"

She took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

"Uh, hi Levy's acquaintance."

She can't believe she's actually lying.

The man looked surprised at what she said. He cleared his throat and fidgeted with his clothes.

"Uh, do you know me, Lucy?"

"Am I supposed to?", she said carefully. Acting confused at the man's words. She almost winced at how convincing she sounded.

Man, the drama club in high school definitely thought her to be a good actress.

"Uh."

"What do you want sir? If there isn't anything, please kindly leave.", Levy interjected but the man was stubborn.

"I'm Gray. Don't you remember me?", he moved closer and looked at her intensely. It made Lucy cold under his gaze.

"Uhm...", she fidgeted and looked at Levy pleadingly.

"You're making her uncomfortable. Just leave if you don't need anything else." Gray looked hurt at what Levy said but he moved away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, sorry. I was just... You really don't remember me?" Lucy pretended to stare at him closely. Her next words were probably a low blow but she needed him out, _now._

"You look familiar."

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh I remember now! You look like the little dolls my friend have."

"Dolls?"

"Yeah. I think it even has the same name as you, a color or something. She calls him Grey-sama, I think.", she put a finger on her chin and pretended to think.

"I destroyed one on accident, pulled the head out of the body and then she flipped out on me. She cried over it so I sewed it back on, the head looks funny now though, and someone I have the greatest urge it prick it repeatedly. _Oh what I am saying!_ I'm rambling again. I'm so _sorry_ about that. I tend to talk a lot.", she gave him a smile, and smiled wider when she saw Gray visibly gulp.

"Uh, I'll leave for now.", the dark-haired man said and immediately scrambled away from the shop. Lucy looked at Levy who was trying her best to keep her laughter in.

"Do you think I went overboard?"

"No, he deserves it. Oh, and he left his shirt on the floor, stupid stripper.", Levy muttered before standing up to pick up the trash from the floor.

"Lu-chan, what am I going to do with this?"

"Incinerate it."

* * *

"What did she say?", Natsu inquired the moment Gray got out of the store. The three of them, him, Gajeel, and Jellal were hiding in an alleyway near Celestial Script.

"She didn't know me. Levy's with her. It doesn't look like she told Lucy anything though."

"Do you think it's a good idea to come in?"

"Maybe. They don't have any costumers yet.", Jellal answered, looking through the window of the shop.

"No, I say we retreat for now.", grumbled Gajeel.

"You're just afraid of Levy.", Natsu taunted.

"Just like how you're scared of bunny girl."

"Fair enough. And bunny girl? Really? Still calling her that stupid nickname?"

"Shut up, Salamander."

"What's that metalhead?"

"Shut up both of you.", Jellal hissed.

"Aye."

"We need a plan. And Gray, your clothes."

* * *

"The nerve of that guy. How did he even find us here?"

Lucy didn't answer her friend's ranting and instead, dipped her fresh strawberry in the chocolate fountain. Yes, they have one at work. It was a gift from Erza and Lucy couldn't remember how much she kissed the girl that night on their party. It was only on the cheeks though.

"You want some?"

"Yeah, get me some kiwis in the fridge."

Lucy nodded and made her way to the mini-fridge to get some freshly cut kiwis. She smiled when she found some marshmallows too.

"I mean seriously, what do they want. Can't they just-"

The bell chimed again and this time a middle-aged woman entered. Lucy's tense body relaxed and she gave the woman a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Celestial Script. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to get the pictures from yesterday?"

"Oh, right, I'll get it ready in a few."

They heard a beeping sound and Levy instantly stood up to get to the small kitchen of the shop.

"I'll get it!", she heard Levy shouted. She smiled and continued to rummaged through the pile of envelopes.

"Here it is, Asuka Connell right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, just give me minute.", she mumbled and wrote on some papers.

"Take your time. And Levy? Levy right?"

"Ah no, I'm Lucy, Levy's the one with blue hair."

"Oh, forgive me, I'm really forgetful sometimes."

Lucy laughed a little. Well, it wasn't really the first time that hers and Levy's name got mixed up.

"Nah, it's okay Mrs. Connell, it happens all the time honestly.", she said and gave her an envelope that contains yesterday's pictures.

"Well I was wondering if I can hire you two to come to our family reunion and you know, take some photos. And Asuka really liked you, you know.", the woman winked and Lucy could see the resemblance of the kid with her.

They have a cute smile. Mrs. Connell has long green hair though, a contrast to Asuka's black one. Maybe she got it from her dad?

"Yes, she was such a cute kid. The camera loves her. And sure Mrs. Connell, when is it though? I'm afraid we're moving to Magnolia soon but if the event's within this month, I can go."

"It's next week, Lucy. Here's the address and my number, tell me if you can come okay? And call me Bisca!"

"Yes, thank you Bisca. See you next week, I guess."

"See you next week Lucy!"

She waved goodbye at the green-haired woman and went to check on Levy. She was in the mood for pasta.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Shrimp will kill us."

"Oh yeah, we're already here so quit whining."

The bell chimed and they all let out a breath when they found the counter empty. Soon they heard footsteps approaching and they all tensed again.

"Hi, welcome to Celestial Script, what can I do for yo-", her smile dropped at the sight of them and Natsu doesn't if that was a good sign or not. Oh who was he kidding, that was a bad sign.

Natsu held his breath and clenched his fist when he saw her. He didn't get to see her properly before but now he can see how different she looked. Her hair was longer and now she put it up in a high ponytail.

She looked like she had grown taller or maybe she was just wearing heels or something. Her style in clothing change too and he gulped, her chest looked bigger too. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talk.

"Hey, do I know you guys?"

.

.

.

 _You can take your words and all your lies_

 _Oh oh oh I really don't care~_

* * *

 **Soooo, who else has a friend like Levy who does the ranting for ya while ya mope around because of an ex who would have been buried six feet underground already if yer best friend's deathnote can actually kill? XD**

 **Haha. It's nice to have a friend like that. You can plan how to torture him together!**

 **And did anyone notice how Levy called Lucy instead of Lu-chan? Lemme explain, they're 24 and the situation is serious and if things are serious nicknames aren't used. Got it? XD**

 **The girls love their food. If you haven't noticed yet. Haha.**

 **Really Don't Care by Demi Lavato, requested by Lindeee**

 **Thank you for the love!**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies - Paige'sLibrary - katarina . ball . 50 - animelover2509 - Jozanimelover - Poopsickle . Stick - Sawakaze-Steph16 - RapingBagels - RosaceSpace - KazumaHyoudou - TigerArrowgirl** _(I'd love to PM you but you're on Guest. I still want to know the Pirate AUs though)_ **\- OgaxHilda - Fanfic Lover - fanakatsuki - EmeraudeLucille - ilft . natsu - RukiaCaelin - zooeyandvincy - Guest - fairytailcrazyfan - Lindee**

 **Thanks for the follow and favorites!**

 **And I probably won't be able to update next week. I promised a chapter for That Sneaky Little Devil that I'll post Monday or Tuesday so I might not make it for this story.**

 **But who knows, maybe I'll still post one afterall.**

 **Review hmmm?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture to Burn

**Previously**

 _Natsu held his breath and clenched his fist when he saw her. He didn't get to see her properly before but now he can see how different she looked. Her hair was longer and now she put it up in a high ponytail._

 _She looked like she had grown taller or maybe she was just wearing heels or something. Her style in clothing change too and he gulped, her chest looked bigger too. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talk._

 _"Hey, do I know you guys?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Picture To Burn)**

Their look turned hopeful and Lucy almost grinned at how she was purposely putting their hopes up.

"Really? Do you remember us now, Lucy?", Gray asked excitedly.

"Yeah! You're the guys at the grocery store, right?"

It was funny how their hopeful expressions all fell when they heard her next words.

"Yeah... That's us."

"Lu? Who is it- oh. You again, together with some more... company.", Levy said to them before sitting in her chair, giving everyone a scrutinizing glare. Her eyes landed on a dark haired man, her gaze turning icy cold.

"So, what do you want?"

"Shrimp-"

"That's _Levy_ for you, Redfox."

Gajeel shut his mouth and looked away. Lucy noticed the tension and quickly clasped her hands together to divert their attention.

"Ah! You guys wanna take a picture?", she smiled brightly at them and quickly took a nearby camera, waving it excitedly. The boys looked at each other and Jellal took it to himself to answer.

"Sure... "

"Great! I'll get the studio ready, okay? Just wait!"

She smiled brightly one last time and made her way to the studio. The boy's gaze lingered on her disappearing form then to Levy.

"What happened?", Natsu demanded. His arms were shaking and it took all of his control to not follow Lucy and shake her for answers.

"None of your business."

" _None of my business?_ How could it be none of my business?! She doesn't remember me, Levy!"

"And maybe it's for the best. That she won't remember the man who left her in the altar on their wedding day. That she won't cry about a stupid, _stupid_ man anymore because he doesn't deserve her tears."

"Is that all I am now? The man who left her? Levy we've been through a lot. I love her, she _deserves_ -"

" _Not to be left on her wedding day!_ ", Levy gritted her teeth and glared hard but Natsu stood his ground.

"So that's it? You just brush me off like I didn't exist and you didn't even bother telling her who I am?!"

"If you saw her, when you left on your own wedding day, maybe you'll understand why. If you saw her, crying and waiting that you'll come back, having faith in you, _trusting you_ , that you won't leave her even if you _did_ , then maybe you'll do everything to relieve her some of the pain. But what would you know? You just left remember?", Levy's voice cracked. Unshed tears filling the brim of her eyes.

Natsu looked down, not knowing how to answer while most of them was hesitant. Gajeel moved closer but Levy quickly blinked back her tears and clenched her hands tighter.

"Don't move even an inch closer to me."

Gajeel flinched and took a step back. Hands clenching on his sides. He gritted his teeth and looked away.

"So tell me Natsu, what's your motive for coming back?"

Both of their eyes met, Levy's gaze harden when she saw his regretful eyes. She didn't give a damn about him.

"I don't have any, Levy. I just want to apologize."

"Then don't, because apology won't cut it."

"Lev-"

"It's ready guys! Are you excited?", Lucy cut off with a smile. Levy quickly excused herself to wipe the tears that threatens to escape while Lucy looked at them with confusion.

"Ah, so... pictures?"

* * *

"Smile! You guys look so cute!"

Lucy squealed and clicked on her camera. On the inside she was almost laughing at how ridiculous they look.

She gave the four of them pink bunny ears and even added some pink nose and whiskers.

"This is perfect. Would you mind if I print this out and like, post it outside?"

The four of them cringed but awkwardly nodded their heads, in which Lucy squealed at. "You seem to be enjoying yourself.", Levy interjected with a small smile on her face.

She was acting like nothing happened before.

"Well, look! They're so cute right? We should post this outside."

"If your goal is to scare kids and convince them that rabbits aren't as cute as they thought it was, then yeah. Why not?"

Lucy laughed at this while the boys squirmed under her gaze.

"Oh come on, you know I was just joking, right?", the bluenette gave them a sickly sweet smile that made them laugh awkwardly and look away.

"Hey, I'll be eating the strawberries you left at the counter 'kay?"

"What? But you hate strawberries?!"

"But you love them so I'll take them away from you.", Levy said with a playful smile.

"Whaaaaat? That's so mean, Levy-chan. I don't eat your kiwis.", Lucy pouted and turned around to face her friend.

"Oh get used to it, Lu-chan. You know the people closest to you usually _betrays_ you. And don't expect that they'll always _stay_ just because you love them. That's not how the world works.", the bluenettes eyes flickered to Natsu and she grinned at the guilt that flashed in his eyes.

"Psh. What kind of movies have you been watching recently? Now get out, I'm still working."

"Yeah, yeah, better not say some things you shouldn't.", she fixed her gaze to Natsu and made a zipping motion on her lips before leaving them in the studio.

"And what am I going to say to a bunch of strangers- Oh, she's gone. Anyway, who are you guys again? You seem to know my name so... did I know you guys?"

"Uh, we were friends before, Lucy. I'm Jellal."

"Gajeel."

"I'm Gray, and yeah, I said it earlier...", his fingers moved to unbutton his pants making Lucy shriek.

"Why are you removing your pants?!"

"Gray!"

"And where is your shirt?!"

"You're just noticing now?! I didn't have a shirt since we first started taking pictures! "

" _That's beside the point!_ "

In the end, Gray had to use Lucy's pink shirt with a picture of a brown teddy bear dancing on it... and white frills at the bottom.

Yeah, she certainly didn't plan to give him that because there wasn't a plain black oversized shirt on the cabinet that she uses whenever they're pulling an all-nighter at work.

Nope, the pink tight shirt was the only option.

Especially because Gray's previous clothe was now burnt to ashes.

They also changed their costumes into a Fairy princess theme.

Lucy likes it.

"Smile! That looks so good on you Gay!"

The boys laughed nonstop at her supposed-to-be mistake while Gray's face turned red.

"It's _Gray_!"

"Oops?", she laughed and stared at Natsu.

"And pinky? Who are you again?"

"Ah?", Natsu answered after Gajeel nudged him.

"Your name?"

"It's Natsu."

"So, how did we guys met?"

"A dating event, arranged by Erza.", Natsu mumbled. Shaking his head as he remembered exactly what happened like it was yesterday.

"Ooohhh, are we good friends?"

"Yeah, really good friends.", Natsu cringed. _More than friends,_ actually.

"Too bad I can't remember ne?"

"Yeah..."

"Why are you so gloomy? Haha. Wait, none of you are my ex-boyfriend, right?"

"No.", Gajeel answered quickly.

"No, we weren't.", Jellal answered.

"No, I was gay before.", Gray winced at his own answer.

She then looked at Natsu and tilted her head a little.

"Ah? No, no. We were just friends." Lucy's smile left for a moment but she smiled widely and waved her camera.

"That's good then. I don't want to act friendly with guys if we actually had some bad blood or something.", she laughed and hid her face in the camera. Faking a smile and saying, "Cheeze!"

Many costumes and pictures later, like enough pictures for Lucy and Levy to make a camp fire while laughing as their pictures slowly burn to ashes, the boys decided to have solo shots. Insisting Natsu goes first.

"So, what was I like before?"

"Huh?"

"What was I like before? You know, when we were friends."

"You were weird.", Natsu mumbled, effectively making a tic mark appear on Lucy's forehead. She forced a smile and asked again.

"How was I weird?"

"You were nice, although you shout at me most of the time. You were easy to talk to, you didn't make fun of me like other people. And, you were pretty. Too pretty actually. I got distracted and looked at you all the time instead of my date when we first met.", he mumbled with his brows furrowed in concentration.

She unconsciously clicked on the button and was surprised when the camera flashed. She held back the blush on her face and tried to act naturally.

She reminded herself that infront of her was the douchebag who left her.

"Oh, thanks. How about now? Do I still look pretty now?"

"Yeah. You're beautiful."

She tried not to think about the comment and smiled like she always did.

"But your smile is missing it's shine."

She stopped at the comment and looked at him in the eye. She laughed the comment off and looked at her camera.

"Haha, cheeze!"

And there she captured a perfect grin.

* * *

 _"Amnesia."_

 _"Do you think it's true?"_

 _"She doesn't remember us."_

 _"Maybe she's just angry?"_

 _"So you think she's just pretending?"_

 _"Then that's one hell of an acting."_

 _"Maybe we should ask somebody?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Juvia?"_

 _"Oh hell no! Stop making me your guinea pig! I've suffered enough!"_

 _"Psh. Such a drama queen. But Juvi can help."_

 _"Lucy said her accident was two years ago right?"_

 _"So?"_

 _"What if it happened on their wedding day?"_

The three of them looked at Natsu who remained silent throughout their conversation.

"What do you think, Natsu?"

"I think, that you guys should shut up."

"Man, you're grumpy today.", Gray tsked while Gajeel and Jellal gave him a sympathetic pat on his back.

"But hey, if she doesn't remember you, then maybe it's a second chance for you?"

"What are you blabbering about Ice Princess?"

"Well, flameass, I was just thinking that if she doesn't remember your past, then it's your chance to make it up to her."

"Yeah right, like Shrimp would let you."

"That's _Levy_ for you, Gajeel.", Gray mimicked with a high pitch voice.

"What did you say stripper?"

"Have a problem with it, metalhead?"

"Shut up both of you!"

"No you shut up flamebrain!"

In the end, it was Jellal who'll explain to the staff why the chairs and tables were broken in the hotel room.

* * *

Lucy has trouble sleeping.

The two of them decided to close the shop after that encounter. Levy had ranted all-night, saying all the curse words she knew, and somehow, that made Lucy feel better.

Her friend would always be there for her.

She entered her room in their apartment but not before sending Levy a reassuring smile. She plopped on her bed, and immediately felt the comfort of the soft mattress on her tired body.

She said that she had moved on but seeing him again proved that she hadn't. Everything about him reminded her of the times that they were together, then her little fantasy would end with him leaving her in the altar.

It was like reopening her old wounds. Like everything just happened yesterday. And here they were... _here she was_ , pretending not to remember a single thing.

She ruffled the sheets and muffled a scream on the pillow. She felt tears dripping from her chin as various emotions unwrapped themselves in her heart.

She was scared to see him again.

She was mad because she wanted to strangle him but she can't.

She was frustrated that he looked so fine.

She was sad that they ended up this way.

And deep within her heart, a part was screaming that she was happy to see him. But that was quickly trampled on by the image of him leaving her in the altar.

Perhaps it was a feeling that wouldn't just leave her.

After she loved him for years, a part of her would always wish that their adventures didn't end up this way. It's not that she wanted them to be lovers again, she didn't think that she could forgive so easily, but she couldn't help but want his company.

To crave the friendship that they had built over the years.

But that was just a silly thought.

They can't rebuild what they had.

Not anymore.

She felt her chest constricting in pain, she was having a hard time to breathe. She quickly crawled to her small table and grabbed her inhaler.

Inhale.

 _Forget about him, Lucy._

Exhale.

 _He can't hurt you again._

.

.

.

"Lu, wake up. We have work today."

Lucy groaned at the soft voice echoing in her room. She always hated how she was a light sleeper, waking up with the slightest noise she would hear. She turned around and grabbed the nearest pillow to cover her head while kicking the covers from her feet.

It was getting hot, but she didn't want to wake up yet.

"Lu, we need to open the shop."

"Levyyyyy... We always have work."

"I know, that's what you get for being the boss of your own business remember? You get to work everyday-!"

" _With no break_. Yeah, yeah, leave me alone. I wanna sleeeeep."

She could almost imagine her bluenette friend, dressed up and ready for breakfast while wearing the brightest smile on her face. Her hands tucked behind her as she moved closer to her bed with footsteps as light as a feather.

"Come on, Lu. Wake up."

Uh oh. That's the cue to wake up.

She opened her tired eyes and released a yawn, not even bothering to cover her mouth that probably stinked.

Levy won't judge.

Or maybe she will because she's looking at her like she just told a bad joke.

"What?"

"On second thought, maybe you should just sleep. You need it."

"Ugh. No, I'm up now."

"Seriously, you didn't even remove your make up last night."

"Yeah, I forgot."

"And you didn't change your clothes."

"Yes. Gross. Now get out of my room."

"Sheez, such a grumpy girl."

"Sheez, what a happy morning girl."

"Oh come on! How can you not like mornings?"

"Levy, the question is how can you be so happy in mornings?"

"Mornings are great!"

"No, it's not."

They stopped their bickering when Lucy's phone rang. She ruffled her messy blonde hair and answered the phone without looking at the caller.

"Hello?", she said then yawned. She gently rubbed her eyes to get rid of sleep and muffled another yawn. Who was calling her so early in the morning?

"Lucy? Did you just yawn? Don't tell me you just woke up! It's already 7:30 and the photoshoot is at 9! You still need to set up!"

"Ah?"

"LUCY..."

Her eyes widened after she processed the woman's words.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Ever-!"

"Get your ass here in 30 minutes!"

And the line went dead.

"Now are you awake?", Levy teased.

And nobody can blame her for throwing her pillow at her best friend.

Seriously.

* * *

"Get that tripod and ballhead. Yeah, that, thank you Reedus."

"Anything for you Miss Lucy.", the man said with a playful wink, in which Lucy laughed at.

Reedus was her friend and driver, whenever they had some photoshoot. Since neither her nor Levy has a car big enough to store their equipments, they usually rent Reedus' van and pays him for driving and assisting them with carrying the tools.

She smiled and looked at her clock.

They are going to be late and Ever would scold her, but she just printed out some pictures of the woman's love interest to stop her from going all beast mode on her.

Seriously, that was more of Elfman's thing so Ever should stop being cranky.

"Levy, are you ready?", she shouted while checking her bag.

"Yeah, wait a minute!"

She grabbed the reflector and her bag while checking at her phone for any messages. She felt the reflector and bag being lifted from her hold and she smiled at the person who helped her.

Her smile dropped when she saw who it was though.

"Natsu?"

"Hiya Luce! Care for some coffee?"

.

.

.

 _So watch me strike a match_  
 _On all my wasted time_  
 _As far as I'm concerned you're_  
 _Just another picture to burn!~_

* * *

 **So I was wrong, I can't update on Mondays. Haha. Sorry. This would probably be updated whenever I can.**

 **Did anyone else notice the Taylor Swift reference for the title? Haha I can't help it! It's about exes and it's too perfect. Haha. It probably won't be my last too. Sorrynotsorry.**

 **I feel so awkward when I did the photoshoot and stuff. There's just a lot of them and I dunno how to deal with many characters at once.**

 **Important Note: How I write my characters' feelings is just based on how I think they would feel under certain circumstances. It's probably wrong for other people haha, and i can't blame them since the closest thing to romance I had was one failed relationship when I was young and stupid and the rest are from the fanfics I've read so yes, maybe some things are inaccurate. Haha. And no, I'm not that young, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people are already experienced around my age XD But somehow, I know what I am talking about. I know that these feelings that Lucy and Natsu feel are human. And they are felt by many but! If you have any advices on how I can portray their emotions better, I'm open for tips and stuff.**

 **Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift**

 **I'd love it if you leave me a review :)**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beggin' On Your Knees

**Previously**

 _She grabbed the reflector and her bag while checking at her phone for any messages. She felt the reflector and bag being lifted from her hold and she smiled at the person who helped her._

 _Her smile dropped when she saw who it was though._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"Hiy_ _a Luce! Care for some coffee?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Beggin' On Your Knees)**

"What are you doing here?", she asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed and lips sealed in a tight line. Thoughts were running through her mind but she pushed it all out and focused at the task at hand.

"Good morning.", he replied, ignoring her scowl and stern gaze.

"Natsu, I'm busy."

"That's why I'm helping."

She looked at him one last time, listing all the possibilities why he came, then shrugged before typing on her phone. Really, it's not like she can read his mind. Might as well just see how this would turn out.

"Put it at the back.", she said and through her peripheral vision she saw how he grinned triumphantly.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Coffee?"

She stared at the coffee in his hands. Coffee sounds great but...

"Sorry, I don't drink coffee.", she clasped her hands together and smiled apologetically before resuming to ignore him and type at her phone.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry! We just... We used to go to cafes often and you liked them before so I thought..."

"I guess I changed then."

"Yeah, you did... you really, changed.", something flashed in his eyes.

Regret? Sadness? Lucy didn't know. All she knew was she's pretending. She's pretending not to remember their moments at the little cafe near their school. How they spent hours there, studying and teasing each other.

She smiled at her own patheticness and tried to get rid of those memories. She doesn't want to remember them, she wished she really can't remember them. But that was unfair, wishing to forget while other people with real amnesia struggle to remember.

"Is it bad, though?"

She stared at his onyx eyes. She doesn't know why she asked that question. Heck, she doesn't even know anything anymore but somehow, through her confusion a memory resurface. She went back to the time when she first saw his eyes.

It was still deep color, an abyss that could get you lost easily. Like a dark ocean where your only choice is to drown and feel it. See it. Be with her memories, no matter how much she denies it, she remembered it all. She remembered their past, and the future she had hoped for.

"No. No, it's not bad. You're perfect you know. You always were."

She looked away, afraid of what he might see if he continues looking at her eyes.

"I doubt it." _if I was then you wouldn't have left me on the altar._

She saw Levy went out of the house. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Natsu and for a second her gaze flickered to her.

"Well, we're all set. Let's go."

"Yeah.", Lucy murmured and entered the van, daring herself not to look back. He's not worth it. Levy entered next, telling Natsu to close the gates before slamming the door on his face. She told Reedus to leave immediately. The older man felt awkward at the sudden tense atmosphere but do as they said.

"The gates... ?", he murmured.

"He'll escort himself out."

"Okay, Miss Levy."

On the other hand, Natsu stared at the van as it exited the gates, quickly closing it as Levy had instructed. He fumbled with his keys and grinned as his motorcycle roared into life. He won't be let down by anything.

* * *

It was a 20-minute ride to the Ever's and Levy was feeling sleepy. She was determined to catch some sleep but the occasional bumps on the road and the thought of a certain pink-haired man was making it impossible.

She was curious.

So damn curious.

Last time she saw Natsu he was fuming with anger. With how unfair it was to not tell Lucy about him. So what changed that? Unable to restrain herself further, she sat up abruptly from her previously slumped position and turned her head to see Lucy.

"What do you think he wants?"

"Dunno."

"He should stop whatever it is he's planning."

"He should." Levy sighed at her friend's uninterested response. She didn't know what the problem was, well, she knew who the problem is. There's nobody else in this world that could dumpen (or brighten) Lucy's day other than Natsu.

"What happened, Lu-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Lu-chan, you-"

"We're here."

Levy silently cursed at the sudden interruption but promised herself that she will find answers later.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she exited the van. She was already feeling exhausted.

"Hiya Luce!"

She jumped at the sudden voice, suddenly losing her footing and her hold on her expensive camera.

"Eeep!", she squealed and fumbled at it to keep it safe, not noticing how she was also falling in her attempt to save the camera.

"Woah careful, Luce!", strong arms wrapped around her waist and her heart throbbed loudly when her back made contact with his chest. When was the last time she got this close to him?

"L-Let go of me.", she stuttered. Cursing their close proximity that riles up her brain.

"Huh?"

She wiggled out. Not caring if she accidentally elbowed him- in which she did because Natsu suddenly let go and clutched his right rib.

"Geez, still violent as ever huh?" She lifted an eyebrow and continued to her destination without saying another word. Natsu followed shortly, jogging a little to catch up to her.

"So, what are we doing today, Luce?"

"It's Lucy. And I have work so go away."

He walked ahead of her and turned around pouting and clasping his hands together like he was praying.

"But I wanna help."

Lucy stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"No, I'm on vacation right now."

"Good for you. Why waste it on me though? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh... Nothing. Just want to spent some time with an old friend."

"Friend huh?", she mumbled and continued walking. Natsu soon followed, walking backwards with his hands on his pocket.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just that you have a lot of time."

"Well, if it's you then I'll give you all my time."

He grinned when he saw her stunned. And the next thing he knew, he stepped on a rock and was falling on his butt.

"Awww."

So much for trying to look cool. He looked at his now red hand and winced at the small blood dripping from it. He looked up and expected her worried gaze and soft brown eyes as she lightly chided him for being so careless, but instead he was met with a short woman who hated him with everything she got.

He lifted his gaze from her and stared at where Lucy continued walking further and further until she completely left him behind.

"It's hurts to fall and be left behind without a word doesn't it? Not even asking if you're alright...", Levy murmured infront of him. It was a jab at him, and whatever physical pain he's feeling right now probably won't even get close to how Lucy was hurt before.

"You know, you guys were so happy. Why did you suddenly leave?"

He was taken aback by the gentleness in her tone. It was the first time Levy had talked to him without snarling or any murderous intent.

"I..."

"Nah, actually, I want Lucy to be the first one to hear it. But you know, whatever excuses you may give, I don't think it would ever erase what you have done. So whatever you're doing right now, I want you to stop it. Lucy's already happy and she had moved on, she doesn't need you in her life."

Silence hung heavily in the air and the tension between the two of them grew thick. Natsu's eyes hid behind his pink bangs as his hands clenched on the ground. Levy stared at him, face void of any emotion.

"Well, goodbye then.", Levy said then moved from her position. Maybe that was it. She just needed to tell him to stop.

"Wait."

The word escaped his lips. He needed to say something. He needed to make his point across.

"Wait!"

He said once again. Louder, stronger and with more determination. Levy stopped and looked at him once more. Wondering if she'd be able to finally take a peak on what's inside his head. On his plans and his reasons.

"Levy, I know you're angry-"

"I'm actually enraged."

"-but I want to make it up to her. I want to see her smile again. I want to make her laugh, to make her eyes light up and make her trust people again."

He closed his eyes as his hands made its way to his hair. Fisting a bunch of pink locks in an attempt to calm himself. His feet moved closer and as he unconsciously made himself smaller. His feelings were a mess and he felt so frustrated.

"She changed. I know, I can see it. She doesn't need people like me. But can you please, please give me this chance? Can you please give me a chance to make her happy?"

Levy pursed her lips. It might sound cruel but she didn't care about what Natsu feels. She only wanted to know his thoughts and while his pleading had lessen her murderous intent, she still hates him.

Because in the first place. He was the one who took that smile away.

Now it only made her even more curious, this man seem so inlove with her friend still, or maybe he was just feeling guilty? Why did he leave anyway? Ugh. Back to that damn question.

"Get up, people are looking. Fix yourself, we have work to do."

He looked up from his slouched position. His eyes turned hopeful, wishing that what he heard was right.

"I said get up. We have work to do."

He was up in a heartbeat and Levy squeak when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Levs!"

* * *

They soon entered a tall building and many floors later, the two of them soon entered a studio. It was plain and looked small with all the people packed inside it, bustling around and busy with their own work.

There was a lot of people running errands here and there. He even saw some wearing grass skirts.

Weird.

Their eyes scanned the crowd and soon they found a certain blonde girl. Levy moved first and quietly tiptoep closer to Lucy, though with the noise going on everywhere, it was surprise if Lucy could still hear her footsteps.

"Hiya Lu!", she shouted then used her index fingers to poke the blonde on both of her sides. The bluenette laughed after her friend screeched and continued to tickle her until she was bursting with laughter and tears prickled her eyes.

"L-Le-vy! S-Stop! Haha-ha! Stop! Haha! I said stop!"

They started to attract attention but after the people saw that it was just the two of them, they just shook their heads and continued working. Levy laughed once more and quickly moved out of the way before Lucy lashed out on her.

"I'll be over there, Lu!"

She purposely bumped Natsu's shoulders and smirked.

"I want to see that kind of laugh. I challenge you, sissy groom.", she smirked and walked away laughing.

* * *

"Sheez, that Levy, she knew I hate that. I'll tickle her until she beg for mercy when we get home.", Lucy murmured to angrily to herself as she set up the reflector. Her knees felt weak and her hands were shaking badly. She hated how she was so ticklish.

"Need help?", she screeched when a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Shit!"

"Woah! Lucy, calm down.", he said then wrapped his arms on her waist when she suddenly lose her balance.

"Calm down?! You were the one who suddenly sneaked up on me!", she looked at him and felt embarrassed on their proximity.

"L-Let go."

"Oh. Sorry."

She ignored him and went back to what she was doing before. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain caramel-haired woman. She thought for sure that she'll see her as soon she entered.

"Here, let me help.", he said and reaching higher to adjust the reflector better. She stared at him and noticed how his face had changed.

It was still like before but, his jaws look sharper. His skin was tanner and some freckles, though not noticeable, decorated his cheeks. It made her wonder if he decided to live in a place with a warmer climate during those two years- She really should stop thinking wherever the hell he decided to hide and disappear on their wedding day.

That jerk.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

"You cursed.", he said casually, trying to keep a decent conversation.

"You never cursed before. You used to reprimand me for it. There was one time when Gray and I had a fight and you hit us both with your book for cursing.", he laughed a little and looked at her. She looked at him and pursed her lips.

"You know, I changed."

"I know."

"I'm not that Lucy you're talking about anymore."

He shot her a grin.

"I know."

"So why do you keep telling me these stories?"

"Don't you want to remember who you were before, Lucy? The people you met, the friends you had. The memories you made."

"I'm happy with how I am now."

"So, you don't want them anymore? You don't want the old Lucy?"

She stared at him. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to. She doesn't want the old forgiving Lucy. She doesn't want the Lucy that was always relying on others or the Lucy that was Natsu's partner in every meaning of the word.

She doesn't want the Lucy that was left on her wedding day. The Lucy that was hurt so badly. The Lucy that didn't know where to go, and how to stand up again. She likes this Lucy now. Because now she's stronger. Now she thinks of herself before others. The Lucy now has a wall around her heart and it wouldn't crumble easily.

"Nah, don't answer anymore. Too personal sorry."

She opened her mouth to tell something but Evergreen soon came.

"Lucy! Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then let's start this photoshoot."

* * *

Lucy snapped some pictures of five girls. The theme was actually hawaiian of some sorts. She looked at the Natsu from the corner of her eyes. He looked bored. Well, she could give him something to do.

"Natsu?", Lucy called out to him. He quickly got to his feet and went close to her.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Can you please get my tripod? I forgot to bring it with me."

He smiled and saluted at her.

"Okay, Lucy."

With a smile, he jogged towards the elevator. She internally smirked and looked back at the girls.

"Move closer, yeah. Perfect."

A few minutes later he came back and handed her a tripod.

"Here you go, Lucy."

Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"Sorry Natsu, but that one's too small. Can you get the other one?"

"Sure Lucy!"

She returned her attention to the girls and snapped more pictures. It happened for a few more times, she thought of excuses after excuses, Natsu looking more and more breathless until it took him too long to come back.

She pursed her lips.

Maybe he ran away?

 _'He seemed to be only good at running away anyway.',_ she thought bitterly.

"Hey, Luce! Sorry I took long. The elevator stopped working so I took the stairs instead.", he was panting and sweat dribbled down his forehead but Lucy shrugged openly and just gave him a fake smile.

"Here's your thingy for your flash annnnd food! Hamburger and fries! I bet you're hungry. You still eat this, right?"

"Thanks for getting it!", she took her wireless flash control- that she didn't need -and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm on a diet."

"Oh. It's okay. It's okay."

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the female models. Something was missing. She pursed her lips and looked around. She smiled when she saw some paper windmills. Her smile got wider with her other idea.

She looked at Natsu who was about to take a bite of the hamburger that he bought.

"Natsu?", he froze mid-bite at her call and smiled at her.

"Can you do me a favor?"

.

.

.

"Yes! That's it. More wind please. Thanks, Natsu."

"N-No p-problem, Luce."

She smiled as she looked at Natsu lying on the floor. Breathing hard as he blew on the paper windmills by himself. She tried to smother her giggles at how ridiculous he looked. She remembered how awkward he looked before. Lying at the feet of five girls dressed in a bikini.

He still smiled though and obediently blew at the paper windmills while she snapped some pictures.

"Alright! That's it. Thank you, girls! Thanks, Natsu! Break time guys."

Natsu slumped on the floor at that while Lucy smiled triumphantly.

.

.

.

"Hey Lu! How's it going?"

"Good. How's yours?"

"It's okay. But I'm not talking about that. How's it going?"

Lucy pointed her thumb to where Natsu was resting a few feet from her. Some of his pink hair was sticking on his forehead and sweat dribbled on his forehead. His eyes were close and he was breathing heavily.

Lucy couldn't blame him, he ran some errands and it was quite hot in the room because this was actually a small job and the management doesn't have that much money for this project. She repositioned the electric fan to where she was making Levy pout and moved it so she would feel some cool breeze too.

"What did you do?", she asked eagerly.

"Oh, nothing. Just made him ran 20 floors down a few times and blow some paper windmills."

"No way, haha! The elevator was broken you know and he has motion sickness right?."

"Not my fault.", she said with a shrug. "Anyway, break's over so come on. Get back to work."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay! Guys go to your positions! Break's over."

She stood up and grabbed her camera. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him got up too. It was an interesting day at least.

* * *

Natsu got up when he heard Lucy's voice. He felt so exhausted. Damn that elevator and his motion sickness. He honestly felt like puking. And why was it so hot here? He still wouldn't give up though. He felt that Lucy was still suspicious of him that's why she was giving him those orders and not accepting anything he gives.

She was trying to get rid of him. Well, it is weird for him to suddenly appear here and claim to help her. But now, he just needs to get her trust back. And this wouldn't stop him. He raised his head and looked at Lucy but frowned when he saw her frowning.

"What do you mean the model's gone?"

"He was trapped in the elevator, sorry."

"But, now we're missing one."

"Sorry, but we're getting it fixed. Can you wait?"

He saw her bit her lip and raised her palm to her forehead. Her brows were creased in the middle and her eyes flashed with irritation.

"How long?"

"From the looks of it, an hour or two."

"Too long. Ever will kill me."

"Sorry." And that's when he decided to jump in.

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"One of the models got trapped in the elevator. We need this finished today.", she said frustrated.

"This building should really do some maintenance check."

"Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.", the staff said before leaving. Lucy paced back and forth before she turned her attention to Natsu.

"Natsu."

"Y-Yeah?", he cursed himself for stuttering but she was looking at him with _those eyes._

"Help me."

The next thing he knew, he was half naked and was wearing the same grass skirt. Of course he was wearing something it but, he looked at himself in the mirror and cringed at it. Somebody also placed some flower necklace around his neck... and they were pink.

He went out of the makeshift changing room and saw Lucy waiting for him. She was nibbling on cheeto and quickly smiled when she saw him.

"Perfect! I knew I can count on you! Now what's missing? Ah! Oil! Somebody get me some oil.", she wiped her hands on a small towel and grabbed the oil given to her. She shook the bottle a little and poured a generous amount on her palm before rubbing it on his chest.

His eyes widened a little at the gesture and his gaze fixated on her face. She was saying something but he couldn't hear it properly. All he knew was that her hands were on his chest and she was rubbing oil on him. And it felt... warm. Well, of course oil was warm but her gentle caress, was something he missed.

He remembered the time when they were just on her bed. Cuddling and giggling at each other. She would draw random lines on his chest and whisper how much she loves him. He would kiss her forehead in return and spend their time in each other's embrace.

She suddenly stopped and he could see her cheeks dusting a shade of red. She quickly removed her hands from his chest and gave the oil to the nearby girl. He watched as she wiped her hands with so much force as if she was trying to erase something.

"Why did I hold that oil? I forgot that it makes my hands slippery.", she said out loud and quickly excused herself. He stared at her and flinched when another female continued oiling his chest.

When would this day end?

* * *

Lucy bit on her lip and clenched her fist. Why did she do that?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Lucy. She paced back and forth and went back to her position when Natsu came.

"Go in the middle, Natsu.", she ordered. Going on professional-mode with him to hide her embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah."

She watched as he awkwardly placed himself in the middle. Four other men were in this picture and there were wearing the same clothing as him. Lucy took a deep breath and willed herself to focus.

"Okay. Let's start. Move closer everybody."

She took a few shots and her smile went back to her face. He looked so funny feeling out of place. But that has to stop soon or else she wouldn't be able to take a shot. Ever soon came to inspect the modeling and raised a brow upon seeing Natsu.

"Lucy, is this a joke? Why does your model have pink hair?"

Lucy flinched at the harshness of her voice.

"Well, you see. One of the models got stuck in the elevator so we need a new one or else it wouldn't be balanced..."

"So you decided to sub in a man with pink hair without consulting me?"

She lowered her head and looked at Natsu from the corner of her eye. He looked a little hurt.

"You. Pink haired guy.", Ever said, her hard gaze set on Natsu. Her eyes rake on his body and she shook her head.

"Me?"

"Who else? Sorry, you have the body for it but you have too many scars and pink hair is just..."

"Nah. It's okay. I'll go."

He acted nonchalantly about it and quickly went to the makeshift changing room. Lucy stared at his back until he disappeared from her sight.

She remembered how Natsu was always made fun of for his pink hair, and his scars were a memory of his every fight as he tried to prove himself. Her attention was caught by a cough and she saw Ever raise a brow at her.

"Was that him? I didn't really mind the scars and pink hair for this photoshoot but I really hate cowards.", she heard Evergreen whisper. Lucy shook her head and gave the woman a small smile.

"You didn't have to, and did Levy... you know."

"She didn't. But I'm not blind nor am I stupid. I have known you for a year and never had you cast that kind of gaze to another man. What I did doesn't even make up for half of the pain he gave you.", she looked away and used her fan exaggeratedly.

"And I told you, I did it because I hate cowards. Just like that stupid Elfman.", the caramel-haired woman gritted her teeth and Lucy laughed at how pissed she looked.

"Elfman still haven't given you the engagement ring?"

"No. That stupid lug. I swear if that ring is for another woman I'll strangle him and make sure that he won't be able to make anymore kids-"

"Woah! Calm down, Ever. I'm sure Elfman isn't seeing another. And he'll ask you once he's ready."

"And if he ever did, will you come to my wedding?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Still afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Right, just hurt. Okay! Go back to work! Stop slacking Lucy!"

Lucy wanted to argue about the hurt part but she just quickly scrambled to her feet and arranged the remaining models.

"Move a little to the left! Yes. Look more natural! Okay. Let's take a shot."

For a split second her gaze flickered to Ever and she smiled after seeing the woman barking orders to everybody.

"Smile."

.

.

.

"We're finally done!" Lucy said after taking her last shot. She raised her arms in the air and sighed when she heard some popping. That felt good.

Her back ache after standing for too long and bending a little to get a better angle. She pounded her fist a little on her back before stretching once again.

"Lu-chan!"

"You done?"

"Yeah. Let's go?"

"Sure, but where is he?"

"Didn't he leave?"

"Hmm, I dunno."

Their eyes scanned the crowd and they soon saw a sleeping Natsu at the corner of the room. His mouth was open and his body was limp on the floor.

"Let's... just go."

"Alright, Lu-chan."

 _I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under_

 _'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"~_

* * *

 **Heeeeyyy guys! Miss me? Haha. I'm alive!**

 **I'm confused. What's the past tense of hang? Hung or hanged? :/ I searched and read a few explanations but different articles just don't match. And hanged looks kinda weird. Haha.**

 **Ah, well, here's the start of Lucy's revenge :D**

 **I changed the title to Beggin' On Your Knees by Victoria Justice**

 **Thank you for your reviews :) and sorry for making you wait!**

 **Hmm, who still hates Natsu?!**

 **Review. Review. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dear John

**Previously:**

 _Their eyes scanned the crowd and they soon saw a sleeping Natsu at the corner of the room. His mouth was open and his body was limp on the floor._

 _"Let's... just go."_

 _"Alright, Lu-chan."_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Dear John)**

"You told him you have amnesia?"

"I did."

"And he believed you?"

"He did."

"Well, he _is_ an idiot."

"They're here, Erza. He's here."

Erza looked solemn for a minute and slowly nodded her head. Lucy decided to talk to her friends about it. She needed their opinion. To be honest she felt that revenge is so underrated. She actually felt better after what she did. It didn't take away her pain but it did relieve her for a while.

She suddenly wanted to see him squirm, and she craved to see his look whenever she refuses him, whenever she leaves him. She wanted to see him cry. She wanted to see him breakdown just like how she did when he left her.

She wanted to drag him down.

And it was scaring her, because this is not her. She didn't want to succumb into anger but the feeling of superiority over the man who brought her down for two years was getting addicting.

She felt like she was finally getting back at him.

It somehow makes her happy in it's own twisted way. But in the long run, would it really benefit her? She felt like this would break her more. She felt like this would open more wounds.

"Do you think I'm evil for doing this?", she stared at Erza through her laptop. She would have preferred to talk to her face to face but the redhead was in Magnolia so they just video chat instead.

"Do you feel like it?"

She bit her lip.

"Yes. Because I _liked_ it, Erza. I hate him so much I want to punch him in the face and pull out all of his hair. I want to crush him. I'm so angry. I'm so confused too, because I want to hug him. I want to tell him that he's an idiot for leaving me. I want him to go away and at the same time I want him close. I want to ask why he suddenly left. I want to know why he changed his mind. Is there something wrong with me? Does he not think I'm pretty enough? I want to ask, I want to know why and how we became like... this."

"Lucy... "

"I know. I'm the bigger idiot for thinking that. Because who does that Erza? Who wants to hug a man who left their bride behind and comes back after two years wearing the same grin and looking at her with the same eyes she fell inlove with? That's why I'm pretending, because I don't know what to do. That's why I'm having my revenge, because I want him to feel even an inch of what I do."

Tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her fist tightly.

She was an idiot. A big idiot.

"Lucy, do you want me to go there?"

She shook her head.

"No. I'm leaving for Magnolia anyway. I can do this."

"Lucy, I want to bash Natsu's head in the wall until he had a concussion. I'll kill him then brought him back to life so you can get a shot of killing him too. Then I'll brought him back again and torture him until he begs and cries blood. Then I want to talk to him. I want to listen why he left then tell him to correct his mistakes.", Erza said so calmly that it made Lucy stopped crying.

The blonde's eyes widened and she fidgeted on her seat, scared at the redhead's murderous thoughts.

"Those are my thoughts, Lucy. And I'm not ashamed of thinking that way. It's normal for us to feel anger for the people who hurt us. It's normal for us to still care for them too. The line between love and hate is so thin, it's easy to get confused."

She smiled at Lucy and her hand went near the camera. Lucy can almost feel Erza's hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

"Natsu is like a brother to me, we grew up together and I have known him for years. It's not something I can just throw away. He was wrong for leaving you. I'm angry at him for that but I still care. No matter what I say, I still want him to fix his relationship with you. Maybe you guys would get back together, maybe you'll stay friends, or even go back to being strangers, but I guess what matters is that you give each other closure."

"But, Erza..."

"Shh, think about it, okay? Where's your inhaler? Are you having trouble breathing?"

Lucy looked away and forced herself to calm down.

"I'm fine. Do you... Do you think I should tell the truth? That I'm just pretending?"

"I honestly don't know, Lucy. I mean, it is your choice and Natsu probably deserves it. If you're not ready to tell him yet and you still want to have your revenge then I understand. But would it really help you? Someday he'll learn it about whether you like it or not. He'll probably get hurt and feel like he was being played... unless that's your goal all along?"

Lucy groaned. Her hands made it's way to her face to cover it.

"No, I haven't really thought that far ahead. But he deserves it, right? He hurt me so he should get hurt too, right? Right? Then why do I feel weird?", she was rambling.

She was so confused. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone chuckling.

"Erzaaaaa! Don't laugh!"

"Haha. Sorry, it's just that, you haven't changed at all, Lucy."

"What are you talking about? I've changed!"

Erza smiled wider.

"No, you haven't. You haven't changed at all."

* * *

Lucy sulked for hours. Erza didn't know what she was saying. She changed, a lot. She worked hard to change.

"Business is slow.", she murmured to the empty room. So far only one customer came that day to get a rush ID picture. Levy also went somewhere. She stood up from the counter and went to grab some juice in the fridge.

She heard the bells chime and quickly gulped the rest of the juice and went to welcome the customer. Her eyes widened when instead of a customer, her bluenette friend came through the door.

She looked like she just ran a marathon.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Juvia squealed at her reflection. Her Gray-sama is in Crocus. Finally after two years, she'd be able to see him again. Levy talked to her on the phone and when she heard that Gray was in Crocus, she quickly packed up and drived to the city five hours away from her home.

Earlier that day, Levy to went to her hotel room to ask her if she wanted to stay with her and Lucy's apartment instead. Their conversation was going well, until she told her about their return and while she was zoning out at the thought of seeing Gray, she heard Levy mentioning two weird things.

Amnesia and Pretending.

She asked what she was talking and learnt that Lucy was pretending to have an amnesia to have revenge on Natsu.

She understood her, to be honest.

She didn't know what she would do if she was in her place. Getting rejected everyday by Gray when they were younger was one thing. But if they ever decided to get married and he rans off on her like that... she couldn't even imagine how much it would hurt.

But she couldn't lie to Gray and Levy was horrified when she said that. She tried to persuade her that this was just a one time thing but she just couldn't. She promised herself that wouldn't ever lie to the man who brought her blue skies.

Levy sighed exaggeratedly after that and she looked like she was about to shake her until she changed her mind. But instead, she exited her hotel room in a rush. She was brought back to reality when her phone rang. It was an unregistered number.

"Hello?"

\- "Juvi?" -

The voice was low and gruff. And Juvi? Only one person calls her that. The image of a tall man with long black hair and red eyes came to her mind.

"Gajeel-kun?"

She heard him released a long breath on the other line. There was also some shuffling and a string of whispered curses. She removed the phone from her ear and looked at the number once again. He really changed his number.

Well, of course, they disappeared for two years after all.

"Juvia, can we talk?"

She squeaked when a familiar voice suddenly talked. Her eyes widened and she fumbled at her phone before finally grasping it and bringing it closer to her ear.

"G-Gray...-sama?"

"H-Hey."

"Gray-sama! Juvia's so happy to hear your voice!"

"Juvia, please don't add _-sama_ on my name anymore."

She felt her blood rushing to her head and she placed her hands on her lips.

"Ah! But Juvia can't do that."

She heard him sighing on the other line and she felt like she floating. She heard his voice again.

"Can we meet?"

"O-Of course! Where does Gray-sama want to talk?"

"There's a cafe near..."

* * *

"So Juvia didn't agree?"

"Yes! She could be telling Gray all about it now! Lucy! What do we do?!"

"Levy."

"They can't know! That's- !"

"LEVY! Calm down."

Levy's brow furrowed and she bit on her lip, pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, okay?"

"But- !"

"If they learnt about it, then maybe it's a sign to stop pretending. Maybe it's fate way of saying that we stop.", she shrugged and offered Levy a smile. The bluenette planted her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Besides, them knowing that I'm just pretending wouldn't change a thing, you know. I'm gonna crush him, tell me why he left and move on.", she grinned and Levy wondered what the heck happened?

Last time she checked, Lucy was drowning in nerves and didn't know what to do.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

Lucy shrugged and pouted.

"Nothing happened, now let's eat."

* * *

Juvia stared at the mirror. She smiled and approved at how she looked. It's been two years since she last saw Gray and she had to make sure that she looked her best.

She stared at her phone and sighed. Levy didn't call or message her.

"Good luck, Juvia.", she said to herself before rushing out the door. Maybe Gray would finally confess to her.

.

.

.

She skipped on the way to the cafe, she was a bit early but she was excited to see her Gray-sama. She entered the cafe and looked for an empty seat, the cafe was almost since it was almost lunch time.

She didn't expect to see Gray there too though. He was never really one who shows up early. She smiled. Maybe he was excited to see her too? She opened her mouth to talked but she saw a woman sat in front of him. She gripped her hands on her side.

Maybe it was just an acquiantance... So why was she hiding?

She glared hard at the back of the girl who was talking casually to her Gray-sama. She seethed silently and gripped the wood from where she was hiding. Why wasn't she going away?

"Miss? Are you okay?"

A voice said behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Juvia's fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want to sit down? I don't have anyone with me."

"Yeah... Juvia's fine."

She quickly excused herself and went to Gray after the girl left. She didn't know why but her breath felt shaky and she felt hot tears stinging her eyes. She quickly blinked it back and mustered up a smile.

Why was she feeling down? Her Gray-sama is here!

"Gray-sama!", she chirped and smiled widely. Gray gave her a small smile. He stood up to pull the seat out for her but she grabbed the chair and sat on it, pretending that she didn't see his gesture.

She internally screamed because she just lost her chance of seeing Gray act gentlemanly at her but, she felt that it was wrong. Gray doesn't pull chairs for her.

She cleared her throat and looked at the menu. In front of her Gray sat down and stared at the menu too. He looked at it and soon, a waiter came. They gave their orders and Juvia fiddled on her dress. What was she suppose to say?

"So, how are you?"

"Juvia's fine.", she said simply, and almost smack herself at the vague answer. But, the Gray she knows doesn't approach her first.

"How about Gray-sama? How are you?"

"I'm fine."

They were engulfed in an awkward silence. Not really what Juvia had imagined after seeing each other again after two years.

"What happened Gray-sama? Why did you leave?"

"Juvia... I'm sorry but can we not talk about it now?"

"Of course, Gray-sama. Juvia's sorry for intruding."

"Just Gray's fine, Juvia."

"Who's the-" _girl with you before._

She continued in her mind. She can't ask that, she'll sound clingy.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, Juvia, about Lucy..."

"What about Lucy?", she cut off.

Of course, _of course_ he was just going to ask about Lucy. She was pretending that she didn't know them and they probably needed information.

She almost laughed bitterly.

She was being delusional again. They probably just forced Gray to meet up with her because they know she'll tell him everything. And they were right. They were right because she never lied to Gray. And they know that.

"We met her.", he said carefully.

"But she doesn't remember us."

"Actually, Gray-sama-"

"Here's your order.", the waiter said with a smile. Juvia didn't bother looking at her order and she stared at Gray.

"Actually Gray-sama, Lucy lost her memories on their wedding day."

Lie.

"When Natsu-san left her on the altar she stayed there until night."

Her hands made it's way to the cup of coffee and she took a sip. Organizing the thoughts. She couldn't believe she was lying.

"He didn't come back, and you also disappeared along with Gajeel-kun and Jellal-san. It rained and Lucy-san couldn't take it anymore and she ran. She ran in the rain until she got hit by a car."

Lies. Lies. Lucy ran away but the car stopped in time before it hit her. That's when she broke down crying.

"She didn't wake up for two months and we thought we lost her."

More lies. She didn't get out of her room for two months. Barely ate and didn't talk to anybody. She just cried and cried.

"When she woke up she didn't recognize any of us and she changed. That's when we learnt that she had an amnesia."

When Lucy got out of her room she changed. She got angry and irritated with the simplest things. The Lucy that loved books and her peace and quiet turned to the Lucy that you could find at the club every night, drowning herself in alcohol and dancing, grinding, with people she didn't know. It lasted for months, until she almost had a one-night stand with a man she didn't know.

Erza finally snapped and talked some sense into her.

"She just changed. But she's still Lucy-san. She just got more cautious and she had some trust issues. Maybe she doesn't remember but she still feels the betrayal of the person she loved."

She placed her coffee back on the table and smiled.

"That's all Juvia can tell. Thanks for seeing Juvia, Gray-sama. It must have been so hard for Gray-sama to be in the same place as his disgusting stalker. Don't worry, Juvia had grown up, she wouldn't follow you, anymore. I hope you have enough information to tell them now."

She stood up and smiled bitterly at his stunned look.

"Have a nice day."

She gripped her purse and ran out of the cafe. She was stupid. She actually even thought of telling Gray the truth and betray her friend Lucy.

Of course Gray didn't come to see her.

Stupid girl.

She went to her car and quickly put it on reverse. On the corner of her eye she saw Gray exit the cafe, he looked like he was looking for something... or someone.

But she made up her mind, she doesn't want to get involved with him anymore. He wanted a story so she gave him one, and now it's up to Lucy. She waited for him for two years and he couldn't even give her a proper explanation?

What's worse is he even meet up with her for a fucking information. She bet that he was happy she didn't touch him like before.

Ha.

Such an asshole.

She cried the same time rain poured. The blue sky was gone.

.

.

.

 _You paint me a blue sky,_

 _And go back and turn it to rain~_

* * *

 **Uh. Oh. The crowd is wavering! Haha. Somebody's jumping on Team Natsu! After this chapter maybe your anger suddenly shifted to Gray? Lol I'm not really hating on Gray but I love him so much that I want to torture him too! Haha.**

 **Fast update 'cause I got inspired by your words... and I want to finish this soon. Haha.**

 **I hope nobody minds me using songs as titles, I have always wanted to do that! Haha. I'll probably edit the previous chapters to make it more consistent too.** **And seriously, you're so weird if you have a problem with it! Like, superweird! Really weird!**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY FAVORITE BREAK UP SONG PLEASE PUT IT ON A REVIEW! MAYBE THERE WILL BE SOME LYRICS THAT WOULD FIT xD**

 **Dear John by Taylor Swift**

 **School's starting next week! My sched is kinda messed up, like, I have classes on 7:30am and I was like "Fuck, they have got to be shitting me. I can't get up that early! And it's a major subject! Double shit." What's worse is that I'm stuck in school until 8pm because there are too many free times that are too long to spend in school and too short to make me go home... ugh. I'd probably fall asleep on that last subject too.**

 **Like seriously, I wanna cry. I can't wake up early and I don't know how I'd suddenly change my habit *cries***

 **Thanks for answering the hung/hanged thing-y!**

 **Uhmmm... REVIEW! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 - Out of the Woods

**Previously _:_**

 _But she made up her mind, she doesn't want to get involved with him anymore. He wanted a story so she gave him one, and now it's up to Lucy. She waited for him for two years and he couldn't even give her a proper explanation?_

 _What's worse is he even meet up with her for a fucking information. She bet that he was happy she didn't touch him like before._

 _Ha._

 _Such an asshole._

 _She cried the same time rain poured. The blue sky was gone._

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Out of the Woods)**

Natsu felt like shit. Like real shit. The feeling is closest to when he just woke up from a hangover and he slept on the ground the whole night.

He opened his eyes and jolted awake when he saw a man crouching meters away from him. The strange man was staring at him like he was a new specimen.

Natsu's eyes darted around the room and noticed some props left behind. Garbages were also littering on the floor. That's when it all clicked. He was with Lucy. They were in a photoshoot.

The elevator was his enemy and the stairs took the breath out of him. Lucy touched his chest... And a caramel-haired woman thought his hair and scars were funny.

His hands flew to his tousled hair and his other went to his mouth where there were some dried drool. He felt sweat sticking to his body and he winced at how badly he smelled. What time is it anyway?

He glanced around it was still morning. Thank goodness. He got up and quickly dashed out of the room, trying his hardest to not look at the creepy man who was staring at him while he was sleeping.

He reached for his pocket, he gripped his phone and glared at the evil elevator then decided to take the stairs instead. He squinted at light coming from his phone and adjusted the brightness while scartching his neck as to why he had so many messages and called. And why is his head pounding?

His phone vibrated and the name Ice Princess appeared on the screen.

"Yo.", he murmured then yawned.

"Where have you been you stupid flameass?! You didn't come home last night!"

"What are talking about stupid ice princess? I was only gone for a few hours?"

"A few hours? We were searching for you all night! You weren't answering our calls! We were afraid that you decided to jump on a cliff because Lucy dumped your sorry ass!"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the calendar. It was the 15th and yesterday was 14th... ugh, he stayed on that building all night? Why didn't he woke up? And Lucy left him. On purpose or not, it just reminded him of how much of an asshole he was.

If only he could change the past.

"Yeah. Can you get me here? I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Take a cab."

"I'm going to pass out."

"Fine. I'll tell Jellal. I have somewhere to go to."

"Okay."

* * *

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna puke."

"Natsu, calm down.", Jellal came a few minutes and found Natsu laying on the sidewalk. He looked like a homeless man in this position.

"Natsu?"

The pink-haired man groaned and tried to stand up using his arms.

"Natsu? What happened? Did you drink?"

"No. But can you get me some water?"

"Yeah, just stand up, there's a convenience store nearby-"

Natsu's stomach growled and he hunched over clutching it.

"And maybe some food too. Come on, stand up."

"Ughh. I feel bad."

"I know, you're hungry so of course you feel bad."

"No, Lucy. I shouldn't have left. I hurt her and I just, Jel, I hate myself right now. I really do.", he mumbled then completely passed out.

Jellal sighed and grabbed Natsu's arms for support. He should have brought Gajeel with him. He hailed a cab and brushed off the curious look the driver shot him. He couldn't help but wonder what in hell happened.

* * *

"YOU LIED?!", Levy shouted once Juvia told her what happened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Juvia. Lied. To. Gray.

Well, she did persuade her to lie to Gray but she still couldn't believe that Juvia would really do it after she said no. And when her friend started crying that's when she knew something was wrong.

"Juvia, Juvia feels bad. She saw a girl talking to Gray-sama so she felt jealous and she got angry. Gray-sama was kind and she thought that he was only doing it because he wanted information on Lucy. And... And Juvia judged Gray quickly and drew hasty conclusions because he didn't want to explain why he left..."

Levy sighed and hugged Juvia. Juvia was just so forgiving. Sometimes Levy wanted to shake the both her and Lucy so they'd see that they should not forgive people easily. Well, she was kinda influencing Lucy now but Juvia was so much harder to persuade because, well, _she's Juvia_ and she's the most stubborn girl you'd meet.

"Juvia... The asshole deserves it. But if you really feel bad, why don't you go talk to him?"

"O-Okay, I'll call."

She watch him dial a number and gently rubbed Juvia's back.

"H-Hello?"

"Juvi?"

Levy froze at the familiar voice. It was faint but she would never forget that voice.

"Gajeel-kun.", Juvia said and Levy automatically glared at the girl when she clicked the button for loudspeaker.

"Why'd ya call? Want me to wipe the stripper's ass on the floor? Your little reunion didn't seem to be good. He's been staring at the ceiling ever since he came back."

"Don't touch Gray-sama! And... He's doing that?"

"Yeah, sure. What happened?"

"Ah, well, Juvia was just upset."

They heard Gajeel curse on the other line and some shuffling before they heard Gray's voice shouting curses back at Gajeel.

"Don't throw pillows at me! You make them feel like a 50-pound rock!"

"Gihi. You deserve it. Now get out! I don't want ya hearing things."

"Why should I go out?! This is my room too!"

"Because you look like shit and I don't want to look at shit. Go and play with Salamander!"

"I don't play with that flamehead! And he's sick so shut up."

"Wear earphones!"

The line went silent and Gajeel's unique laugh can be heard on the phone once again. Juvia huffed, her eyebrows creasing.

"Gajeel-kun! I told you not to touch Gray-sama!"

"I didn't, I threw pillows at him. You feeling better now Juvi?"

Juvia went silent. Well, she did feel better now but she doesn't want to say that outloud. Gajeel would use that as an excuse to randomly attack Gray!

"I know you do, you crazy rainwoman."

Levy took that as her cue to leave but Juvia seemed to have read her mind because she grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"What are you doing?", Levy mouthed but Juvia just shook her head.

"Natsu-san's sick?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't really know, he just called Gray to pick him up at some building and he had been feeling sick since. He didn't come home last night so who knows what happened."

"Wait... You're s-sharing a room with Gray-sama?! What is this boy love? Gajeel-kun don't betray Juvia like that!"

"W-What are you talking about you crazy rainwoman! The hotel room is expensive so we're just sharing!"

"Oh... So, why did you leave, Gajeel-kun? You know you're the only family Juvia have but you still left Juvia."

"Juvia, I'm not your only family. We just grew up together in the orphanage- "

"You're still Juvia's family."

"You know you deserve better than me Juvia."

"Why doesn't Juvia deserve you?"

Levy tugged at her arm but Juvia tightened her grip.

"Because I'm a good for nothing mess that leaves without warning and can't even tell you why he left. Family shouldn't be like that."

Juvia stared at Levy at the corner of her eye. The smaller bluenette was biting her lip and her eyebrows were creased. She looked uncomfortable listening to her and Gajeel's conversation.

But her and Gajeel was always a mystery for Levy.

They transferred to Fairy High together and while they don't talk much, people can always see both of them together. When Juvia became friends with Levy and the others, she insisted that Gajeel was a nice person too.

They were inseparable, and Juvia thinks, that it's time for Levy to see this side of Gajeel too. "

Why can't you tell Juvia?"

"I'll tell you someday okay? Once Natsu fixed his shit, I'll tell you. We just want him to say it first."

"Okay, Gajeel-kun."

Levy sighed. It was finally over. She tugged at her arm but Juvia still wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Gajeel-kun, are you going to talk to Levy soon?"

"...I don't know."

"Why?"

"She hates me. I don't think we'd have a single conversation without her snarling at me."

"Levy told Juvia that she wanted to talk to Gajeel-kun."

Levy's eyes widened at Juvia's words and she glared at her.

"Gihi. Nice try, I know she won't say that."

Juvia pouted while Levy sighed in relief.

"Levy is beside Juvia and she said that she misses you."

Levy shook her head and glared hard Juvia. Gajeel just scoffed on the other line.

"She is! Juvia's not lying!"

"Gihi. Then tell your imaginary Levy that I miss her too."

* * *

Lucy grumbled as she walked the aisle of the grocery store. Why was she the one grocery shopping again? She received a text earlier from Levy that Juvia didn't tell about her fake amnesia.

And she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta, where are you pasta?"

"Lucy?"

She turned her head and looked at the source of the voice. Which she immediately regretted.

"Hey."

The man wolf-whistled and grinned.

"Hey, babe."

Lucy cringed.

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay Lu-tan."

"It's Lucy."

"Right, Lulu. You look as ravishing as ever."

She internally groaned. Why does this always happen to her? She swear this grocery store hates her.

"Right, and you look, even more perverted than usual, Dan."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lu-chi."

"Whatever."

The brunette grinned and leaned closer, his eyes racking her body once again and staying on her chest.

"My face is up here. Now, why don't you pretend that we don't know each other and go do whatever it is in hell that you do."

The man faked hurt and Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Geez, why so cold? We almost had sex afterall."

She scrunched her nose in disgust. Ugh. That was a big, _big_ mistake.

"Shut up."

"So cold, you know, we could get on with it tonight.", he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "And you can scream my name all night."

Lucy almost gagged and she swiftly elbowed him in the stomach. She debated kicking him in the balls too but that would cause too much commotion. She gasped when he tugged on her wrist and she tried to twist it to get away.

"Let go, asshole."

"Why are you being difficult?"

"Because I don't have time for douchebags! Now, let go!"

"Feisty."

"Let her go.", a voice interjected. Dan pursed his lips and glared at the man. A few seconds, he let go and laughed when Lucy lost her balance. The man moved and held her arms to keep her upright.

"Asshole!", she spat to the brunette.

"No need to be so angry. Right?"

Dan grinned at the blue-haired man but he continued to be stoic. He soon raised his arms in the air and walked away.

"See ya, Lulu!"

Lucy clenched her fist, wanting to rip all of his hair out.

"Relax, Lucy."

"I am relaxed."

"Right."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, I know you can handle yourself but I can't just watch so I hope you understand."

Lucy winced at how sincere he sounded. It almost made her feel bad for being rude. She didn't really know what happened between him and Erza but she was suppose to act like she didn't know...

"Right. Thanks, Jellal."

"Anytime."

"Uhm... So what are doing here, Jellal?"

"I'm buying ingredients for chicken soup."

"You can cook?", Lucy asked, perplexed. She didn't think Jellal was a domestic-type, but now that she thought about it, it kinda makes sense. Because Erza was horrible at cooking.

"Well, not really... But it's not that hard to follow instructions on making one, right?"

Lucy laughed and looked at his basket.

"What else do you need?"

"Carrots, I think... and onions.", he scratched his head and looked at the list once again.

"Hmm, that's on the veggie area, just around the corner. Who are you cooking it for?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu? Natsu- " _hates carrots._ Shit. She almost slipped!

"Hmm?"

"Natsu, lives with you?"

"Technically, we're in a hotel for now with Gray and Gajeel. We don't really intend to stay in Crocus long but...", he looked at her and smiled. "...maybe they have a slight change of plans."

"Hmmm, really?"

"Yeah. Hey Lucy, are you busy today?"

"Not really, why?"

"Can you help cook it for me? Natsu's sick and I don't really want to mess up his food."

Trap. Trap. _This is a trap!_

"Ah, well...", she looked away. She messed up! She forgot how manipulative Jellal could be if he wanted. How could she say no now? It would look suspicious!

Well, if this was how he wanted to play...

"Sure! I'll help you cook."

"Thanks, Lucy."

* * *

"You didn't have to carry the grocery bags." _Well, actually you do! You manipulative little-_

"It's okay. It's not that heavy. Thanks again, Lucy."

Lucy strained a smile. How did it come to this? She took a breath as they arrived at the door of their hotel room. Jellal grabbed a card then opened the door.

"Come in."

"Excuse me for intruding.", she murmured then entered. Her eyes scanned the room and somehow, it was pretty decent. Natsu was staying in the room so she just assumed that it would be like a hurricane just passed by.

Maybe Jellal keeps it clean?

"Natsu, are you still alive?"

Jellal asked loudly then locked the door.

"You can wait on the sofa, Lucy.", he said then passed Lucy and went to the kitchenette to put the groceries away. Lucy walked towards the sofa, feeling awkward as ever. Her head turned at the sound of clicking and Natsu emerged from a room.

"Jel? I'm hungry.", he murmured with a yawn. He gently rubbed his eyes and walked slowly towards her.

"Oh? Look Jel, I'm seeing Lucy. How awesome is that?"

"Natsu, just lay on the sofa."

"Yeah. I'll do that.", he yawned again and passed by her. Plopping himself down on the sofa.

"Imaginary Lucy, sit down you weirdo.", she winced but did what he said anyway, making sure to place some space between them. She cleared her throat and looked everywhere except him.

She saw him move closer to her and she almost jumped when he placed his head on her lap. His eyes were closed and soon his warm hands found hers. She didn't say anything as he played with her hands before intertwining it with hers.

"I wish I'm always sick if I can feel you this close. You're just my imagination but you're so warm. You're so pretty too, just like Lucy. And you smell like Lucy. Can you stay with me forever? I promise I'll make it up to you."

She felt hot tears sting her eyes. And soon she felt drops of liquid on her skin, but they weren't from her, they were from the man who was gripping her hand like it was his lifeline. She felt his lips touch the back of her hands as tears leaked from his eyes.

She looked away and tugged at her hand, trying to break free. Natsu gripped her hand tighter and looked at her. He lifted his hand and wiped the lone tear cascading on the blonde's right cheek.

Their eyes met and he smiled.

"I'm sorry, even in my imagination, I'm still hurting you. I didn't mean to, I love you. I really do. But, I'm so happy to see you here. Even if you're not real."

He soon closed his eyes and his grip slacken. Lucy tugged her hand free and lifted his head from her lap. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head. She hastily wiped her eyes and covered her mouth as more tears poured out.

She wiped it all with the back of her hands and rushed to the door. She turned the knob and exited without saying goodbye.

Screw getting found out. She needed to get out of there.

.

.

.

 _Looking at it now_  
 _It all seems so simple_  
 _We were lying on your couch_  
 _I remember~_

* * *

 **I can't believe I cried after writing this chapter. Well, not hysterical crying but tears just poured you know. Natsu was just... ugh. Now I kinda feel bad for making you all hate him haha.**

 **I can't think of a song for this chapter so I just used the song that had been invading my mind. Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift**

 **Some of you might hate how changed Juvia's character and I'm not sorry for it. This is how I see her and I'll stick to it :p besides, it's not like she'll come back running to Gray after she realized how she overreacted a little. She's still sticking to her words. She'll be keeping her distance from now and help Gajeel instead.**

 **I'm hoping that nobody would kill my vibe for this chapter since I liked it ;) but opinions are welcomed you know. Just... use proper words? Lol.**

 **I lied. This is actually a fifteen chapter story and not 10 chapters below. Sorry. I wrote the titles I'd use for the chapters, as well as the events, yesterday and I realized that I was wrong. *pouts* It's actually 14 chapters with one Epilogue.**

 **Thanks for the people who suggested some songs! I won't be able to use them all but thank you because I now have new songs so listen to! Now if anybody would share earphones with me they'd think I just broke up with somebody because of my break-up playlist. Haha.**

 **Review. Review. Review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Let Her Go

**Happy Valentine's Day Everybody! You're my date today along with some sleep, wifi, fanfiction, anime and other things that make single people happy! Lol.**

 **Oh yeah, I also have my chibi Natsie-kun with me. You should buy one too. Hahaha. A seventeen year old girl sleeping with a FT stuff toy beside her. Yeah. That's so me. XD**

 **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY LHEAN! MY FRIEND, MY CO-FANGIRL, MY NALU-SHIPMATE, I LOVE YOUUU!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"I'm sorry, even in my imagination, I'm still hurting you. I didn't mean to, I love you. I really do. But, I'm so happy to see you here. Even if you're not real."_

 _He soon closed his eyes and his grip slacken. Lucy tugged her hand free and lifted his head from her lap. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head. She hastily wiped her eyes and covered her mouth as more tears poured out._

 _She wiped it all with the back of her hands and rushed to the door. She turned the knob and exited without saying goodbye._

 _Screw getting found out. She needed to get out of there._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Let Her Go)**

Natsu groaned as he felt someone lightly tapping his shoulders. He opened one eye and saw a striking blue hair and brown eyes.

"Jel?"

"Natsu, wake up, you need to eat."

Natsu nodded and stared longingly at the pillow under his head. So, she really wasn't real. He forced a smile and smelled the food.

"Smells good. You really are the best cook, Jellal."

"Right, who else would cook for you guys? Now, eat up."

"Well, definitely not Gajeel. I bet he didn't even know how to use salt.", he took a sip and scrunched his nose. Carrots.

"Jel, I hate carrots."

"Oh? It's healthy though, so try to eat it."

"Don't wanna..."

"Alright, just leave it there."

"Jel, I saw Lucy in our couch. She was so close and I felt happy to see her. But she was crying, Jel. Even in my hallucinations she's crying. I really messed up didn't I? All I do is make her cry. I promised her... I promised her a happy future yet I'm the one who ruined it."

"Natsu, you made your choice didn't you? You said you'd make it up to her. You said you'd do everything to make her happy, again. And you know, moping around, because of the past you can't you change, isn't going to do anything except bring you down.", Jellal said softly.

He can almost see himself in Natsu when he was younger. When he messed things up and didn't know what to do to fix everything. When he was lost and didn't know how he'll even convince himself that things would get better. And he remembered Natsu kicking his ass to make him snap out of it and try to move on little by little.

Well, he wouldn't kick Natsu's ass to make him snap out of his depressed state but maybe some food bribe would do the trick.

"So why don't I cook you your favorite meals until you get better? Then you can go back to making it up to Lucy."

He placed a comforting hand on Natsu's shoulder and smiled a little as his friend cried while finishing the bowl of soup. His thoughts went back to his blonde friend.

She definitely knows something.

* * *

Lucy ran through the streets, tears streaming down her face as she tried to maneuver her way out of the sea of people. Her eyes were blurry and she could feel a lot of people staring at her but she didn't care. Her breathing quickened and she felt short on air. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and ran up the stairs of a small apartment.

She clenched her fist and banged on the door, unable to produce a coherent sound except for her deep short breaths.

"What do you- Lucy! Lucy what happened?!"

"Need... breathe..."

"Come in first. Where's your bag? Calm down okay? Here sit on the sofa."

She handed her a small shoulder bag and the woman quickly rummaged through it. She brought out a small inhaler and sat beside Lucy.

"Calm down. Here, inhale Lucy.", she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and smiled a little when she stopped shaking, taking a deep breath as she had instructed.

"Okay, breathe out."

They did this for a while until Lucy calm downed and her breathing evened. Her eyes still had some fresh tears and she quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you Ev- ", she was cut off when the woman lightly hit her with her fan then opened it while exaggeratedly fanning herself.

"Don't thank me! You almost gave me a heart attack! And are you... sweating?", her eyes widened as Lucy flinched under her stony gaze.

"You know you shouldn't-"

Lucy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ever."

Ever raised a brow and stopped fanning herself. Releasing a huff of air as she placed her hand on the blonde's cheeks.

"Honestly, be careful you brat."

"Yes, mom.", Lucy said with a smile.

"Who are you calling your mom?! I'm only a few years older than you!"

Lucy laughed, and soon it turned into coughs. Ever stood up to get her some water which Lucy drank greedily.

"Lucy, what happened?"

She released a shaky breath and tried to even her breathing as she recalled what happened earlier.

"I just, don't want to feel this way anymore. I want to forget this feeling."

Ever wrapped her arm around the blonde and squeezed her a little.

"It's alright, Lucy."

"Yeah. It's alright. I'm alright.", she strained a smile and flinched when Ever huffed and called her smile ugly. Soon, she found herself giggling and feeling a little better. She was happy to have a friend like her. Her eyes widened when her eyes caught something shiny on the woman's ring finger. She grabbed Ever's hand and stared at the diamond ring.

"D-Did Elfman...?"

Ever blushed madly and raised a hand before Lucy could scream.

"He didn't. I saw the box on his pocket when I was doing the laundry. That stupid lug. I knew he had this all the time. This better not be intended for another woman."

Lucy laughed a little. Ever probably wore it because she was already tired of Elfman being a coward. Her laughter died down though when she remembered her own wedding.

"Lucy... I was going to ask you if you want to be one of my bridesmaid... _If I ever get married, that is._ "

"Ever, I'd love to, but..."

"Don't answer now. I understand that you don't like weddings but think about it for now, okay?"

She didn't answer, but instead, nodded her head while pushing away the memories of that day. She just wished, that the pain would go away.

* * *

Four days passed and Natsu continued to try and win Lucy. Somehow, she was acting a bit weird, like flinching when he gets near her or laughing nervously and changing the topic whenever he asked something about the "new" her.

He took a deep breath and stared at her house. It was still early morning and it was still a bit dark outside. He had hot chocolate and some donut in his hand and was hoping that she'd finally accept it.

Levy said that Lucy was going to have an early photoshoot of a family reunion today. He had no idea why Levy was helping him but he was grateful for it.

.

.

.

He moved his legs a little and exhaled warm air to his cold finger tips. He was holding something so he couldn't really rub his fingers to make it less colder. It was already 8am and he had been standing there since 5am.

Levy told him that Lucy was leaving really early but he guessed that he got too excited that he went there at 5.

He looked at the cup in his hand and sighed. It had been long since the cup had lost its warmth. He looked at the sky.

He wonders what time Lucy would get up.

* * *

"Levy, you shouldn't have done that.", Lucy groaned in her bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

"What? I didn't know he'd get here that early. And that's not so bad. He waited for three hours, so what? It's not a big deal.", she said with a shrug.

She leaned closer to the window when she saw him moving and squeaked before quickly sitting down when he looked at her direction.

"What?"

"He looked this way."

"He knows we're awake, Levy. I'm opening the door."

"Wait! No! Just stay there!", she stood up once again and peeked through the gap.

"He's gone."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Asshole. Can't even wait for you. Oh well, get up Lucy!"

Lucy groaned and rolled on her bed. She suddenly felt deflated at the news that he was gone.

"Not yet."

"Suit yourself.", Levy said then left her room. Lucy removed the pillow from her face released a breath when she heard her door closed. She sat up on her bed and bit her lip. She looked at her window and slowly left her bed.

She peaked through the window and found that he was really gone.

"He's not there.", she mumbled to herself.

"Told you didn't I?"

She screamed when she heard a voice talk behind her.

"I wasn't checking if he's still there!", she blurted out and turned red the moment she realized what she had said.

"Right, that is _so_ not a good sign. But go take a bath and I'll prepare breakfast.

"Wha-"

"Lu, just do it."

"Fine."

* * *

Natsu looked at the cup once again then turned to Lucy's window. He shrugged then drank it, cringing a little at how cold it had become. Though, it was still sweet nonetheless. It looked like she was still sleeping so he might as well buy her a new cup of hot chocolate.

He took a step, looked back again and went to a sweet shop a few blocks away from Lucy's house. He rubbed his nose a little at the sweet smell accompanying the shop. It reminds him of Lucy.

Lucy used to wear those sweet-smelling perfume when they were younger. That was why he liked following her and burying his nose in her hair or in the crook of her neck where her scent was the strongest. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a cough.

He looked up and was greeted by an old lady.

"Welcome again, young man."

"Yeah. Hi again."

"You look tired."

"Nah. Okay, maybe a little. So can I have a hot chocolate again? ...And some donuts.", he was getting hungry after all.

"Coming right up."

He nodded and the older woman went to get what he asked. He eyed the counter and found a cupcake designed with a yellow star. He smiled and remembered how they fought over with the last star cupcake when they were younger and how it ended up with Gray eating it and them, well, they ended up in a hidden corner, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Oh, I know that look. For 50 years I have held that look while looking at my husband. I still do. I still do.", the woman laughed a little and shook her head.

"He said he loves it when I look at him like that. I really miss those times.", she smiled softly and looked a little sentimental for a second. Natsu smiled back and his eyes found the golden ring on the older woman's fingers.

He wondered what could have happened if he didn't ran away. If Lucy and him got married and maybe had some kids. What would have happened if he wasn't such a coward...

"Is he... you know, still alive?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, haha. He's just getting older and his memories get a little mixed up most of the time. But I still love him. Even if he couldn't remember me sometimes, I still do. In fact, we're having our golden anniversary later along with our family reunion. Maybe you can come too."

"I'm happy for you! And yeah, sorry but I'm waiting for someone today."

The woman laughed and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I see, I see. You must be waiting for a lovely lady. Well, I don't want to keep you here, go! And good luck!"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

* * *

"Lu! You done?"

"Yup. You sure you can't come?", the blonde girl asked. She had worked a bunch of times without Levy before but she felt a little uneasy.

"Yeah. Juvia said she needs some help and I really can't say no."

"Well, that _is_ Juvia. But yeah, say hi to her for me."

"I will! Bye Lu!", she pouted and watch as Levy slowly close the door while waving at her.

"Yeah, bye Lev-"

"Hiya Lucy!"

"Eeep! N-Natsu! Don't scare me!"

"Haha! You just easily get scared."

"Am not.", she said with a huff and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am n-"

"Ehem. Somebody's going to be late if you don't stop arguing now."

Lucy froze and her eyes widened. She argued with Natsu on impulse because he scared her a lot before too.

"Right. Bye Levy."

"Yeah, be careful on your way there."

"I will, thanks.", she said and Levy gave her a pointed look before closing the door. Lucy sighed and was about to grab her bag but Natsu swiftly took it away. "And here's for you.", he said with a grin and offered her a cup of hot chocolate and some donuts. Lucy sighed and grabbed the cup of hot chocolate.

"Donuts?"

"No. Too much sugar."

"Oh.", he said.

Well, at least she accepted the drink.

"You here for a while?", Lucy asked casually.

"Nah, I just arrived."

 _Liar._

She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further.

"So, where are we going?", he asked. His feet bouncing a little in excitement.

"Crocus Park.", she answered, not bothering to make him go away. She slowly ran her thumb on the cup of coffee and noticed how it was still hot even if Natsu already had it that morning.

She looked at him as he grabbed one donut and munched on it. She wanted one too.

"You want?", he said offering the half-bitten donut.

"No."

"Really?", he raised an eyebrow and smiled. He bit on it once again and hummed.

"Fine. Just one."

"Haha. Sure."

* * *

"Hi, Bisca!"

"Hi, Lucy! Thank you so much for coming!"

"I'm glad I came! This place is so great!"

"Yup! Crocus lake just opened last month, it's a man-made lake but when we went here we just knew that we have to held our family reunion and our parent's golden anniversary here."

"Golden... Anniversary?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier. But it would be just one big BBQ party."

"Oh." _I don't want to do it. I hate weddings. I hate weddings._

"Who is he?", Bisca asked. Pertaining to Natsu who was setting up.

"He's... an old friend." Bisca smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Yup! Of course, a friend."

"He is!", she insisted.

Her attention got caught with a curse coming from Natsu's direction.

"LUCEEE THE CAMERA WON'T FIT!"

"You're going to turn it, you idiot!"

She crossed the distance between them and smacked Natsu on the head.

"Awww. Don't hit me.", he whined then pouted. Lucy grabbed the camera from his hand and showed him how to place it correctly.

In the distance, Bisca watched them with a faint smile on her face.

* * *

"Heya Juv-woah! What is it?", Levy said as Juvia grabbed her arm and pulled her in her hotel room. She watched as she locked the door then sighed.

"Wha-"

"Gray-sama's following Juvia."

"He what?"

"Gray-sama's following Juvia."

"Seriously?", Levy asked. Her eyes widening. That was kinda weird, even for Gray.

" _Gray-sama_ is following _Juvia_! Levy-san! _Gray-sama is following Juvia!_ "

"I know! You said that a bunch of times already! Then why did you call me here? And why did you look like you're hiding?"

"Because! Juvia is freaking out!"

"Want me to get rid of him?"

"No! Wait, yes. Uh..."

"Uh-huh. You said you would stay away from him until they resolve the problem?"

"Yes. Juvia did say that. But she wants to know why Gray-sama is following her."

"How?"

"Juvia has a plan..."

* * *

"Say Osprey!"

"Osprey!"

Lucy laughed. She just learnt that Osprey was actually a famous thing for the family and they often say it when they take pictures or win a game. They were all fun to be with and she felt a little jealous because she didn't have any family left and that they were a small family to begin with.

"There they are! Grandma! Grandpa!", a little girl shouted as she ran to her Grandmother's side. Behind her, Bisca's husband, Alzack, was smiling and quickly went to welcome the married couple. "

Asuka!", the elder woman said and bent a little to hug the little girl. She also smiled at her son and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Who is she?", the elder man asked while looking at Asuka.

"She's our granddaughter, John."

"She's very pretty, Nita."

"Hi grandpa John!", Asuka greeted.

"Hi little girl. How about him? Who's he?"

"I'm your son, Alzack, dad."

A few feet away, Lucy watched the married couple nervously. She tried not to think of what happened two years ago and instead, focused on her work.

"Hey! That's the woman in the sweet shop earlier!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, mama loves sweets so she usually stay there every morning to help her friend.", Bisca explained with a smile.

"Oh. I thought she owns the shop or something."

"Nah. But most people tend to think that way. Anyway can we take pictures now, Lucy?"

"Ah? Oh! Yeah. Yeah. Pictures. They dressed up?"

"Yes. Mama insisted they dressed up for the occasion."

"Oh.", she replied and her eyes flickered to Natsu. He was watching the married couple and his expression was a bit solemn.

"Can I take a break for a sec?", she asked as she felt her chest tightened a little.

"Are you okay, Lucy? You look pale.", Bisca said worriedly.

"Ah. It's nothing. It's probably just because of the heat."

"Luce?"

"Natsu. Get my bag."

"O-Okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Bisca. Just give me a minute."

"Sure. I'll get you some water."

"Thanks.", she said as Bisca left and went to the tables where the rest of her relatives were chatting merrily.

"Are you okay, Luce?", Natsu asked as soon as he got close to her. He gave her a small bag and fanned her using a piece of cardboard he found.

"Yeah. Just a bit hot.", she said, feeling a little better at the feel of the wind on her skin.

"You're always hot.", he said with a teasing grin as he saw a bit of color returning to her skin.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Shhh. Just enjoy the food Levy-san."

"Where's Gray?"

"Gray-sama is hiding in a pillar three meters away from us."

"Wow, you're right. How did you know?"

Juvia smiled and her eyes softened.

"Juvia used to be in the same spot for years, Levy. If it wasn't for Lucy, Juvia wouldn't have had the courage to finally talk to Gray-sama."

"Juvia, you're a sweet girl to begin with. I bet we would have liked you from the start."

"Yeah. Juvia hopes that Levy would still like Juvia after today."

"What are talking abou-?"

"Shrimp?"

Well, _shit_.

* * *

"Say Osprey!"

"Osprey!"

Lucy strained a smile for the 5th time that day and never had she hated her job as a photographer. She pretended to look at her camera for the pictures taken but her mind was flying in different places.

She hated it. She really hated it.

The two elder Connells had such a sweet story and they had been married for 50 years.

She wanted to be happy for them. She wanted to be happy for all those happy married couples around but she _can't_.

She felt so bitter. She felt so envious of the happiness that they had. She felt so sad.

She wanted a family too.

But most of all, she felt so angry because the man who stirred up all these feelings in the first place was standing near her while holding the reflector in his hand. It even turned out that he knew the elder woman and was talking comfortably with her.

How could he... How could he look so happy seeing other married couples after he ruined what could have been theirs?

"Natsu.", she called out. Her hands shaking and her eyes a little moist.

"Yeah?"

"Move backwards."

Natsu's brows scrunched up at the weird request but did what she said. He moved two steps backwards and held the reflector high in the air.

"No, move backwards Natsu.", Lucy said. Her voice cracking a little and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said, move backwards!"

Natsu stared at her back for a second and moved further.

"Go further, Natsu."

He didn't say a word and continued walking further until he was meters away from them.

"Does this still work?", he shouted.

"It does!", she shouted back. Lucy sniffed and smiled at the couple. Blinking her tears away.

 _Even if you're far away. It still hurts._

.

.

.

"It's a wrap everyone. Thank you so much Lucy!"

"It's okay. I had fun too.", Lucy said with a smile.

"Thank you too, Natsu!"

"Nah, it was great being with you guys."

"You want to ride home with us?", Alzack said while carrying a sleepy Asuka in his arms.

"Ah, I actually wanted to see this park more so I think I'll stay for awhile."

"Okay, Lucy. Just don't stay for too long. I think it would rain soon."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Bye Lucy! Bye Natsu!"

"Bye! See ya guys."

She waved and sighed the moment the Connells disappeared from her sight.

"You tired?"

She flinched. Oh, right. Natsu's still here.

"I... just need to be alone for awhile.", she mumbled and grabbed all her things. Natsu didn't say anything and used his one hand to snatch her things away. He pursed his lips and grabbed her hand before she could say anything.

"Where are you taking me?", she demanded but Natsu continued dragging her away.

She sighed. Too tired to argue and just let herself be dragged away. She was surprised when Natsu stopped infront of the rental for swan paddle boats. He squeezed her hand a little and paid for the rent and stopped infront one of the boats that was closed and had a backseat.

He placed Lucy's bag on the back part of the boat. He looked at Lucy and smiled softly at the tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on."

"But you have mo- ", Lucy froze and put a hand in her mouth. Natsu just smiled and tugged at their intertwined hands.

"Let's go, Lucy."

Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded her head.

.

.

.

"Do you feel better now?", Natsu asked. A few minutes had passed since they boarded the Swan paddle boat. They had spent the time in silence with Natsu paddling.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence engulfed them once again and Lucy tried to dry her tears away. Maybe she should tell Ever that she really can't attend her future wedding. Just seeing a happily married couple was already bringing back a rush memories to her.

"You know, we had a school trip once and one of the destination was this beautiful park with a lake just like this.", she looked at Natsu and found him staring ahead.

His eyes softened and his hands were laying on his sides.

"You said you wanted to ride a boat like this. You begged me, but I said no.", he smiled sadly and looked at her.

"I regret that. I regret that I was selfish and put myself before you. I regret making you sad. I regret being scared that I'll get motion sickness. I regret... not being there by your side and missing a chance to make you smile."

Lucy couldn't help but look away. She remember that day too, she just didn't know that he made a big deal out of it. Sure she wanted to ride the boat but that was just so she could have some alone time with Natsu.

"There's a lot of things that I regret. But I guess what I regret the most was letting you go."

He stopped paddling and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

Lucy looked at him and her mouth felt dry.

"You have motion sickness?", she replied.

Cringing at how badly she tried to change the topic. Natsu smiled before it turned into a full blown laugh. He paddled once again and looked straight.

"I said a lot of things and that's what you noticed? Well, you always were a weirdo."

"Hey! I'm not weird!"

"Haha right. You're really weird!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"I miss you, Lucy."

She stopped mid-talk and closed her mouth. She looked away and crossed her arms.

"Where did that came from?"

"From my heart.", he said with a cocky smirk that Lucy wanted to wipe off his face.

"S-Shut up!"

.

.

.

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go~

* * *

 **Let Her Go - Passenger (but I used the Rock Cover)**

 **Honestly, I planned to reveal the 'reason why Natsu left' in this chapter but _this_ happened. Haha. It got too long and I just have to cut it.**

 **I'm planning to change my name from _CrimsonLightKey_ to _CrimsonLightFairy_. Because Light is the meaning of my first name and Fairy is the meaning of my second name. I only used Key, because of, well, Lucy duh. But I guess I want a little more originality now. I'll still check if somebody else already has that name but just a heads up, I guess. **

**I know you're tired of this but: I'm sorry for not updating lately.**

 **I just met the biggest bitch of my life and it's kinda hard since now, I'm always left out with news. Apparently she has little minions everywhere and now they won't talk to me, but it's okay. I'm glad that I knew their true colors as early as now. It sucks that there's a lot of drama though, I hate the attention they're giving me. She even lied about the submission of our group project making me stressed out last week because I need to finish that report and a narrative report along with two more reports for Economics and Finance.**

 **But hey, thanks to her I finished everything, even if the submission is probably weeks from now. Sucker :p You can't drag me down. Ha!**

 **That aside. I'm so happy that you are still reviewing for this story. What I noticed though, is when my story reaches the tenth chapter, the reviews suddenly decreases.**

 **I don't want that to happen to this story.**

 **I have 227 followers as of now, and I only wish at least 10 percent of those people to review.**

 **So, REVIEW TARGET: 22! And I'll update on Feb. 24 or Feb. 20 if you're lucky ;)**

 **I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**  
 **Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you~**

 **Lol. Love ya all! *wink wink***

 **Next chapter: 25 Minutes**


	8. Chapter 8 - 25 Minutes

**Previously:**

 _"I miss you, Lucy."_

 _She stopped mid-talk and closed her mouth. She looked away and crossed her arms._

 _"Where did that came from?"_

 _"From my heart.", he said with a cocky smirk that Lucy wanted to wipe off his face._

 _"S-Shut up!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (25 Minutes)**

 _Sometimes dreams just don't come true._

 _But I guess what hurt the most was how I thought mine would._

 _He was there. I was so happy._

 _So when he suddenly left, I was confused._

 _Hey, what's happening?_

 _Come back._

 _Are you nervous?_

 _It's okay, I'm here for you._

 _Are you afraid?_

 _It's okay, I'll protect you, like how you protect me._

 _We're partners remember?_

 _Will you come back?_

 _Please come back._

 _So many questions filled my mind._

 _My chest feels tight..._

 _But I won't cry..._

 _I won't cry because you'll come back._

 _You'll come back._

 _You always do._

 _No matter how long, I don't mind._

 _Just come back._

 _Don't leave._

 _I'll wait for you, okay?_

 _I love you._

* * *

"Are you okay?", Lucy asked as she and Natsu got off the swanboat. Natsu shook his head and looked down, trying hard to even his breathing. He looked at her and gave a smile.

"Aren't I suppose to ask you that?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, Luce."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Why did you ride even though you know this would happen?"

"Because... you're Lucy."

"So what?"

"I'll do anything for you.", he replied with a cheeky grin. Lucy shook her head and continued walking around the park, purposely leaving Natsu behind.

"Wait!"

He shouted then quickly stood up and ran to cross the distance between them.

"Wait! Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad.", she murmured as she slowed down to a halt. She stared at Natsu and somehow, she felt that she made a mistake.

Maybe she wasn't ready to see him yet. Maybe she shouldn't have pretended to not know him. Then maybe, she won't feel so conflicted now.

She stopped as she heard a crowd whistling and cheering. She pursed her lips and clenched her fist as she watched the woman say 'yes' to man who was proposing to her.

Memories flooded her mind and tears filled her eyes once again.

Why was she hesitating? He left her. And it hurts. It still hurts. It hurts to remember how happy she was a how it vanished because he just... left. It was a wound that he couldn't heal easily.

No matter how much he tried. No matter how she wanted to.

"Luce?"

"Hey Natsu. Please leave me alone for now."

"What?"

She clenched her fist.

"Leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!"

She clenched her fist and glared hard at the ground, fighting back the tears from falling. She took a step and walked away. She looked at the sky as thunder roared and almost laughed at how cliché everything was.

Crying under the rain? _Check_.

Getting revenge on your ex? _Check_.

And getting conflicted in the end? _Check_.

"Luce.", she stopped as she heard that voice and her anger boiled at how broken he sounded.

Why is he like that? He's the one who left in the first place... he had no right to be hurt. He had no right to feel sad.

He took quick steps towards her and gently grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little as he started dragging her to the nearest shelter. She stared at his back as tears filled her eyes.

And as they entered a small hut she could only think of one thing.

Getting stuck in a place with your ex? _Check_.

And she wonders, if like all stories, would this be their turning point?

* * *

Levy sat awkwardly at the table, watching Gajeel and Juvia converse with each other. She admitted that she really thought Gajeel would use this chance to talk to her but instead, he treated her like air and didn't even spare her a glance.

She glanced at the table and glared hard at the cup of latte. It was messing with her mind. She expected Gajeel to try to get her attention. She expected him to at least explain himself, but no, he just sat there and was talking to Juvia about motorcycles.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving.", Levy finally said. Her chest felt heavy and she didn't know how to react. Even Juvia wasn't talking about _that_ topic.

How could they converse happily like there was nothing wrong? Like he never left in the first place?

And how could he ignore her presence like that?

Is this his way of telling her that she isn't really important? That she's the only one who actually liked him back then? That she's the only one who was hurt when they suddenly separated?

When he suddenly left?

Levy felt her heart constricting and for the brief moment that she met his red eyes, she felt her heart stop.

"Levy-san promised that she'll help Juvia.", Juvia said and gripped Levy's wrists.

"Well I don't think you actually need any help.", Levy replied coldly.

"Levy looks upset. Are you upset?"

"And why would I be upset?"

"Because Gajeel-kun isn't talking to Levy."

Levy glared at Juvia and despite the latter bluenette's stoic face, she was grinning happily on the inside.

She was the one who told Gajeel not to talk to Levy yet. Levy is like a tiger and the moment they try to tame her, she would get wilder and snap her teeth at them.

They need a different approach. Talking to her won't work, so they need to calm her first and make her think. They need to let her open up on her own.

"But Juvia thought that you didn't want to talk to Gajeel-kun? So why is Levy upset?"

"I'm not upset.", Levy said through gritted teeth and she glared harder the moment she saw a small smile on Juvia's face.

"Levy is so bad at lying. Then, does Levy want to talk with Gajeel-kun?"

Levy's eyes widened a little and she willed herself to not look at his direction. Does she want to talk to Gajeel?

Yes. She wanted to.

She badly wanted to hear his explanation. She wanted to know why he suddenly left. She wanted to know why he looked so fine. She wanted to know if he really did like her back then. _She wanted to punch his face._

But...

"No, Juvia. I don't."

...her pride won't let her.

Juvia frowned as tears formed at the corner of her friend's eyes. She let go of Levy's wrist and watched as the smaller bluenette took her bag and left the table. She sighed and stared at Gajeel.

"Time for plan B, Gajeel-kun."

* * *

Erza tapped her feet as she waited for the waiter to give her strawberry cake. She just arrived at Crocus that day and was surprised to find that neither Lucy or Levy were at home.

Well, she could have called them but unfortunately, her battery died already. So here she was, sitting in a nearby cafe, ready to punch the waitress who was taking too long to give the strawberry cake she ordered.

She sighed and plopped on her seat. She turned her head and cursed when she bumped her head to the shop window. She rubbed her forehead and watched people pass by through the shop window.

It looked like it would rain soon.

She frowned when someone blocked her view and knocked on the glass. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw someone familiar to her.

"Ultear."

* * *

"Thank goodness the equipments aren't wet. Here, use this towel, Luce."

Natsu sighed when Lucy ignored him once again. The rain was still pouring and they were lucky they were near the open huts. It was still cold and sometimes the rain and wind gets to them but it's better than being out there in the rain.

He moved closer to her and pulled his scarf from his neck and gently wrapped to hers before drying her face. His heart stopped when she looked at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Luce..."

"Hey, Natsu. Did you know, that I was supposed to get married two years ago?", she said with a shaky voice. She brought her legs closer to her and wrapped her arms around it. Moving herself back and forth a little.

Natsu stared at her and had the sudden urge to look away. His heart felt heavy. He didn't want to this. He never wanted to hurt her.

"But he left. He ran away and left me. Do you think, that he ran away because I'm not good enough?"

"Luce... you know that's not true."

"Then why?! Why did he suddenly left?! Why did he leave me alone? Every time I see married couples I'd remember him, and how he left me that day. I kept asking why. Why me? Why did he need to hurt me so much?"

"Lucy..."

"I kept on waiting for him. I waited for him. Even if everybody told me he's not coming back. Even if they insist that he's gone, I waited for him... but he didn't come back."

Tears formed in Natsu's eyes. Why? That's the question that had haunted her for years. And that's what he asked himself everyday. His reason would never be enough. It would never take back her pain. But he knows that she deserves the truth.

"You know, he and I were pretty close.", he mumbled. Lucy looked at him with red brimming her eyes and he couldn't help but look away.

"He... hates himself right now. He knows nothing will change but he believes that someday, you need to know that truth. I'm sorry it took so long, Lucy."

He smiled a little and looked at her. If she'd still hate him after this. He understands.

.

.

.

 _"Man, you're tying the knot in one week. Congratulations, firebreath. "_

 _"Geez, you're too late Ice Princess! How could you be my best man if-! Hey what's wrong?"_

 _Gray looked down and sighed._

 _"Natsu, I found Igneel."_

.

.

.

"One week before your wedding he found his dad, Igneel. Gray said that he was working in the army and Gray's father, Silver, happened to be in the same station as him. Igneel was a great man, and the two of you got together in Hargeon because he was looking for Igneel. Funny how fate works huh?" Natsu smiled bitterly.

Their fathers brought them closer. With him, chasing after Igneel, and with Lucy, running away from her father. And because of that, they felt more of each other's pain, and the two of them, tried to make each other feel better.

"You became best friends, and you always encouraged him that one day, he will find Igneel. So when Gray told him the news... he was so happy. So happy that his dad can come on his wedding day. But on the same day, you came to him, crying, because you received the news that your father died."

Natsu looked at Lucy and wasn't surprised to see her shocked at the revelation. She had an amnesia... she might not remember what happened before but he knew that she could still feel it.

"He didn't know how to react. How can he say that he has found his father to the woman who was grieving for losing hers? So he kept it a secret, and promised himself that he'll go to Igneel once you get back on your feet."

.

.

.

 _"The wedding is five days away. Are you sure you're okay?", Jellal asked._

 _"Yeah. I'll be okay."_

 _"You know, Lucy won't get mad if you move your wedding date, right?"_

 _"I know.", he sighed._

 _"But Lucy, lost her father, yet she still continues to be happy for everyone and is determined to be happy for our wedding. How can I ruin her efforts just like that because I wanted to visit my father who lost his arm?"_

 _"Natsu... It's not about how much you lost, pain is pain. Your father may need you right now."_

 _"Lucy needs me right now, Jel. Lucy has been with me for years. I love her. I can't leave her, especially now that she needs me, just so I can visit my dad who wasn't even there for me when I needed him."_

 _"Natsu..."_

 _Natsu sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to remove the image of Igneel in his head._

 _"Jel, it's not that I don't want to see Igneel. He's still my father. But he can wait, Lucy comes first."_

 _"I understand."_

.

.

.

"Your wedding came... along with the news that there was a bombing in the camp where Igneel and Silver were staying at."

Lucy's breath hitched. A bomb at Igneel's? What happened?

"He didn't know what to do. He loves you. But the possibility that his father might be dying on the day of his wedding nags at the back of his head. The possibility, that he might never be able to see him again killed him... "

"Natsu..."

"He remembers it clearly, you were so beautiful that day but his feet moved on its own and every step that he took, felt so heavy with guilt. He betrayed you. He betrayed the woman that he loves, and he didn't know if he's even worthy to come back."

"Why didn't he just tell me about it?", Lucy said as tears filled her eyes.

"That's a question he asks himself everyday. Even as he rode the plane to see his dad. Or on the day that he found that his father is barely alive and that Silver already died protecting Igneel. As hours, days, weeks, and months passed. And even on the day of his father's burial he still asked, why didn't he just tell you?", he looked at Lucy and smiled bitterly.

Until now, he didn't know why.

"Perhaps he was afraid that this would ruin what you have. Perhaps he was jealous that you're so strong despite your problems... Perhaps he was so ashamed of being weak. Maybe these are the answer, but maybe they aren't. He wasn't sure. All he knew was one day he came back but you were gone... Everything was gone."

He lifted his hand, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to wipe her tears. But... he knew he didn't have the right to do it after he left like that.

"After that, he learnt that his father left him his fortune. He didn't know how to face anybody, he didn't know what to say to Gray, who lost his father because of him... So he just... traveled. At first he traveled alone. He needed to find himself. Gray needed time to think. Jellal needed to wrap some loose ends of his past. Gajeel needed to help his old town. For months they tried to make themselves whole, at least enough to be someone who can be confident enough with himself and half a year later they met again. And now, they're chasing after their light. Because they believe that their better people now."

He smiled a little as the sun also peeked from the clouds. He felt happy to feel the weight lifted from his chest. He tore his eyes away from the clouds and looked at Lucy.

"I'm sorry. But even after hearing that, I don't think I can ever forgive him.", she said as a stray tear fell from her eyes. He smiled at her and gently wiped her tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Lucy. He understands. He just hopes that someday, you can find peace in your heart."

 _Thank you, Lucy. I love you._

* * *

 _"Lucy! Get up, he won't come back anymore!"_

 _"No! He'll come back! Natsu will, okay?! He's just nervous! He'll come back."_

 _"Erza! Tell her! He won't come back anymore! He left! They all did!"_

 _"Lucy, get a grip. Natsu already left."_

 _"No!"_

 _That day I ran, I didn't care where. All I know was it hurts._

 _Everything hurts._

 _I know they're right. It's already night time and he's not coming back, but... I just can't accept it._

 _I thought everything was alright. I thought we were doing fine, so why did he leave? Rain poured but I didn't care. I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything... Then for a moment everything slowed down._ _I saw white and the honks of the car rang in my ear._

 _If I died, would these feelings go away?_

 _The next thing I knew, the car had stopped. And my friends came to me crying._

 _My cheek stung from Erza's slap, and that's when my tears started to fall. Realization hit me hard._

 _He left me._

 _And it hurts._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She looks so happy in her weddingdress_  
 _But she's crying while she's saying this_

 _Boy I've missed your kisses all the time but this is_  
 _Twentyfive minutes too late_  
 _Though you travelled so far boy I'm sorry your are_  
 _Twentyfive minutes too late ~_

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I know I said that I was going to update last Wednesday but a lot of things happened. I can explain, but yeah, it wouldn't change a thing soooooo yeah. Sorry.**

 **For anyone, who still hates Natsu, consider the next chapter as the ending of this story. Because after that, this is going to be a full-blown NaLu fluff.**

 **I have an early class so I can't reply to your reviews now, maybe during my break time if the connection would be good.**

 **Thank you everyone! I understand if you're disappointed that I didn't update when I told you that I will and I'm really sorry about that. I really feel bad. Sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Amnesia

**A/N: An earlier review told me that this chapter was confusing (thanks for telling it honestly!) so I guess here's few things so the future readers would not be confused anymore.**

1\. This chapter begins with Natsu's POV.

2\. When you see three dots (. . .) aligned vertically, that's a sign that there would be a flashback.

3\. Flashback is in _Italics._ Note: Not everything in _Italics_ is a flashback.

4\. Flashback 7 years ago, the moment you see this, obviously, it's flashback, from 7 years ago. It's the story of the first time Natsu and Lucy met.

5\. It's in Third Person POV.

6\. The three dots that are vertically aligned means that what's happening is connected. Like, in one scene:

Natsu is blah blah blah

.

.

.

This next scene here, Lucy is blah blah blah blah. And this is happening simultaneously. Get it? Haha.

7\. Linebreak is used when there's a change in scene or time.

8\. I dunno what else I can say. I wrote this so of course for me, it's not confusing. Just pm me if you still don't understand XD

9\. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Amnesia)**

When I was younger, I always asked myself, "Why do they all leave?"

They told me that my parents died in a car accident, and that I didn't have any relatives so I was sent to an orphanage.

I would never know if what they said is true.

For all I know, my parents could have just abandoned me like all these kids in the orphanage. It could be that those people just pity me, or they could just be tired of hearing me say that my parents would come back; so they told a lie.

Or maybe it was true. That they really died but I was just too afraid to accept that I'll never have the chance of meeting them anymore.

It was confusing. Like you're on the edge of the cliff and the only thing that stops you from falling is a thin piece of rope that could break anytime. You'll never know what to feel. To be scared? To be happy that you're still alive? You're just there... not knowing what would happen next.

When I was 9, I received an envelope containing my parent's information. My questions could have been answered if I just opened the envelope... but I didn't. At that time I was too afraid to know that my only hope that they're alive would eventually disappear.

 _I'm beter off not knowing. My past didn't matter, all I needed was to focus on the present._

That's what I told myself. That's what I kept on telling myself.

But the truth is just I chose ignorance because I couldn't move on from my past.

Then came Igneel.

He was a new worker in our orphanage. He seemed like a natural at handling kids but I always thought that he was different. That he had this with aura with him which tells me that he didn't belong in this filthy house filled with abandoned kids.

He was so lively, so happy.

He was so weird... So I dyed his hair red.

.

.

.

 _"I'm really sorry, Sir Igneel. Natsu is really a prankster and-"_

 _Natsu sighed as the old hag continued to apologize to the now red-haired man. He closed his eyes and popped one open to watch Igneel scratched the back of his neck awkwardly._

 _The old hag grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly._

 _"Apologize, you brat!"_

 _Natsu yawned and his eyes widened the moment he met Igneel's._

 _"Dragon.", he said and soon, he found himself in his room, nursing a big bump on his forehead._

 _"Stupid old hag. Stupid dragon."_

 _He murmured. His punishment was to not have dinner that night so he was left all alone in the room. He tensed as he heard footsteps approaching, his eyes trained on the door._

 _"Natsu?"_

 _He relaxed as soon as he heard the voice, and rolled his eyes before plopping on the bed._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _The pink-haired boy was silent for a while. All he could think about was why Igneel was still asking, the door was open anyway._

 _"Weirdo.", he muttered. "The door's open."_

 _Igneel smiled a bit and entered the room, sitting in a bed infront of Natsu's._

 _"So..."_

 _"Are you going to punish me or something? Look, I know you're mad at me for putting red hair dye on your shampoo bottle but-"_

 _"Nah, it looks cool."_

 _Natsu stop mid-rant and arched a brow at the weird man._

 _"Like a dragon, right?", Igneel said with a grin._

 _Natsu tried to suppress a smile and instead walked closer to Igneel._

 _"Hmmm, not really. A dragon's much much cooler!"_

 _"Oh, really? That's not what you said earlier."_

 _"I don't remember.", Natsu grinned wide, and when Igneel smiled back, that's the moment he saw a fiery red dragon._

.

.

.

4 months later, Igneel adopted me and we left the orphanage that had been my home for almost 10 years. I was happy and sad at the same time. The orphanage wasn't much, the food wasn't that delicious, not all workers are friendly; most are actually really grumpy, but seeing the old hag crying, and even a few friends sending me off, brought tears to my eyes.

Living with Igneel had been a fun experience. I learnt that he was actually a secret agent of some sorts, well, not really, he never told me what he does except that it was confidential, but at that time I could imagine him with a gun in his hand while he's wearing a black tuxedo.

Man, my dad is so cool.

He even continued dyeing his hair red and even if I did told him that he didn't need to. Though I couldn't deny that seeing it always made me smile.

It had been like that for two years, I didn't want it to end. This happiness that I feel is what I cherished the most. I felt like Igneel gave me a new life. He was a perfect father.

But I found out about Zeref Dragneel, his files and his relations to me. Questions started to fill my mind. I was this Zeref-guy's little brother. He was the one Igneel was investigating.

Is that why Igneel adopted me? Is that why he approached me that day? To get information on Zeref?

I was too afraid to ask him. Igneel soon found me in his room, with Zeref's files in my hands, and a week later, he left.

All those years I was full of anxiety. My head was full of questions and I couldn't keep up. Maybe he left because he had no need for me anymore.

But as times passed, I realized, that maybe if I wasn't so scared, I wouldn't feel this lump in my chest 10 years later. When I'm inside of the church, preparing for the new beginning of my life, with no clue as to where my parents was. Or if Igneel still has time to wait for me.

And maybe if I wasn't afraid to speak up, my father wouldn't waste his last dying breath just to assure me that he loved me for who I am, that he adopted me because I'm Natsu, not because I was Zeref's little brother.

.

.

.

 _"Are you ready, man?", Jellal asked with a smile._

 _"Ah, I really can't believe that Salamander would be the first one to get tied."_

 _"You make it sound like Lucy caught him or something."_

 _"Gihi! Bunny girl is better in hunting than wimpy Salamander."_

 _"Hey!", Natsu interjected, pretending to be offended, "but yeah, she really got me.", he murmured with a smile._

 _"*cough* Whipped! *cough*"_

 _"You're the one who's whipped by Levy!"_

 _"Oi! Don't include shrimp in this!"_

 _"Be careful with your clothes, Natsu!"_

 _"You too, Jellal! Your marriage proposal to Erza is long overdue! Man up already!"_

 _Natsu laughed when Jellal placed him in a headlock and he swiftly punched Gajeel on the arm while trying to escape the blue-haired man. They stopped laughing when Gray suddenly entered the room. A line of sweat trickled down his forehead and he was breathing heavily._

 _"Natsu, there was bombing at Silver's. I can't contact them, Igneel is-"_

 _"What happened to Igneel?!"_

 _"I-I don't know man! Even Silver is..."_

 _"No..."_

.

.

.

I had always been coward. Always fighting through fist to hide this side of me. But never had I hated myself more, the moment I stood on the aisle, afraid of the reality I'm facing right now.

Afraid to accept the truth.

Afraid to admit that I'm wobbling in fear... fear of losing them both.

My head was spinning and that was the time when I wished that just for a moment, I want the time to stop. I want to let my tears fall and remove the heavy feeling in my chest.

I want time to stop, rewind and play.

If that happens...

This time I'll gather my courage.

This time I wouldn't run away. She'll understand me, so I wouldn't be afraid, I wouldn't hesitate anymore.

 _"I'm sorry. But even after hearing that, I don't think I can ever forgive him."_

My chest feels tight. I really hate it when she cries. I ran my thumb on her cheeks in my last attempt of comforting her.

"Don't cry, Lucy. He understands. He just hopes that someday, you can find peace in your heart."

Ah, who am I kidding?

It's too late now.

.

.

.

 _"Natsu, I just want you to know that you are my son. You're the greatest treasure that I had in my life. The two years I had with you had kept me going all these years. I'm sorry, things were just complicated back then. I'm so sorry, but never doubt my love for you, Natsu. And I hope that soon, you'll find the one who you will cherish your whole life too."_

.

.

.

Sorry dad, because I let my most cherished treasure go.

* * *

 **Flashback (7 years ago)**

"Do we really have to?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No ma'am!"

"Good."

18-year-old Natsu and Gray both childishly stuck their tongue out at the redhead's back, while Gajeel crossed his arms with a grunt. The three of them was invited- completely dragged -into a dating event hosted by their friend, Erza Scarlet.

Their eyes scanned the crowd and Gray whistled at the amount of people inside the room.

"I wonder how many people came here because they were dragged by Erza."

"Well, at least we know its more than three.", Natsu grumbled and cringed at how all the food displayed were all strawberry cakes. He wanted to eat some meat.

"Isn't that Levy?", Gray asked.

"Tch. There's that shrimp again.", Gajeel grunted.

"You mean the new girl that Gajeel always stares at in the library? Ooh! Lemme see!"

"Tch. Stop it will ya? I don't wanna be associated with crazy people."

"Who are you calling crazy?!", Natsu replied angrily.

Gajeel snarled and grabbed Natsu's collars when Gray pointed at a certain bluenette's way.

"Hey, she's coming!"

Gajeel quickly let go of Natsu and frantically looked around for a small bluenette. His mouth opened when he saw her walking towards his direction and quickly closed it when she walked passed him to greet the two boys that always followed her like lost puppies.

Heat rised at Gajeel's cheeks and he felt it becoming hotter when Natsu blatantly pointed out what happened.

"Hahahaha! Such a stalker Gajeel!"

"Shut up!"

"Gajeeeeel-kun!", they all paused when they heard an enthusiastic voice and their eyes widened when a bluenette suddenly tackled Gajeel.

"I missed you, Gajeel-kun!"

"Wow! I didn't know you had a thing for blue hair, Gajeel.", Natsu teased.

Gajeel grunted and removed the hands wrapped around him.

"Crazy woman, let me go.", the bluenette pouted and let go of Gajeel's neck. Giving a small wave at Natsu.

"Natsu-san, you know Juvia only has feelings for Gray-sama. Besides, Juvia is Gajeel-kun's little sister."

"Oi don't lie."

"Yeah, and you don't look alike. Metal face's too ugly- "

"Shut it!"

"-and so is that ice breath's. I think your eyes are starting to blur, Juvia."

Juvia pouted once again and crossed her arms.

"Natsu-san, Juvia's eyes are alright. And Gajeel-kun's so mean to Juvia, at this rate, Levy wouldn't notice Gajeel-kun at all."

"Who says I want to be noticed by a shrimp?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Where's Gray-sama?"

"The prick was here a minute ago."

"Hey Juvia! I'll tell you where the ice prick hid if you'll bring Levy here."

Juvia grinned and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Deal."

.

.

.

"*huff* Sorry I'm late, Erza!"

17-year-old Lucy smiled the moment she saw her penpal. It was a school project they had back in Acalypha and even if Erza was a little too formal in her letters, Lucy instantly loved the redhead.

She enjoyed reading about Erza's friends and she even gives her some occassional advice about her boyfriend, Jellal. So when Lucy ran away from home, she didn't think twice about going to Magnolia and enrolling in the redhead's school.

She was thankful that Erza was the student council president because it made the process easier. She enrolled as a full scholar and used her earned money from her previous jobs 0as a photographer to pay for her miscellaneous fees. She didn't know how she would survive until the end of school but for now, she was happy.

She even have Levy, her best friend since middle school, by her side. She couldn't ask for more.

"Lucy! It's so great to see you!"

She laughed and coughed as she was given a bone-crunching hug from the redhead.

"Erza! Nice event you have here!"

"It is. The strawberry cakes are definitely heavenly."

"Ahah. You aren't just serving strawberry cakes are you?"

"Why? Is there something wrong about strawberry cakes?"

Lucy sweatdropped and raised her hands in surrender.

"No ma'am!"

Erza nodded and placed her hand under her chin.

"We also have strawberry shakes too, your favorite. And cheesecakes, chocolate cakes, red velvet cupcakes, basically, just sweets for Valentine's Day."

"Wow, how did you get all the money for that?", Lucy asked in awe. Erza smirked and Lucy nervously laugh as she felt dark aura surrounding her friend.

"Nevermind that question."

.

.

.

"I will kill you."

"Right. You'll thank me later. Dating event remember?"

"Natsu you-!", Gajeel moved to punch Natsu but froze upon hearing a voice he knew too well.

"You must be Gajeel. I'm Levy."

"Yeah, the shrimp."

"Excuse me?", Levy replied with an eyebrow raised. From the side Natsu and Juvia were snickering. It was the start of a beautiful friendship... *smack* both of their eyes widened when a furious and slightly red Levy punched Gajeel on his face.

The two backed away a little bit and sweatdropped while watching the two continue arguing.

Well, at least there's progress right?

* * *

"... Thank you! And I hope you'll enjoy!"

Everyone applaused the moment Erza finished her speech and the dating event began.

Natsu groaned when Erza pointedly looked at him. He squirmed on his seat and munched on the strawberry cake, refusing to look at the brunette in front of him.

It's going to be a long day.

.

.

.

It's been the third time that there was a rotation, switching partners to meet everybody as Erza called it, and he was getting bored.

He watched as Gray conversed with a pink-haired girl, Juvia, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

His eyes scanned the crowd once again and found the Levy sitting on the chairs, stacking some papers and busy writing whatever it was she was writing.

Oh. She must be one of the administrators.

Too bad for Gajeel.

Speaking of the metalhead, he was in the corner table and was nicely conversing to some brunette. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, Gajeel? Nice?

He scanned the crowd again and found Erza near Gajeel. He gulped as Erza turned to look at him and he nervously averted his gaze back to his date.

The bell rang again, signalling a short break. He shook hands with, what was her name again?, and offered her a smile.

His supposed date finally stood up to leave and he was left alone on the table.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he groaned. Not again.

"Wha-?"

"Picture.", the woman said with a simple smile. She raised her camera and he blinked twice before realizing what she said.

"Oh. You're not part of the dating event?"

"Nah, Erza hired me as the photographer and besides, I'm only 17, age 18+ only remember?"

He read the tag on her right chest and pouted when he saw the word administrator under it.

"Right. Hey, Lucy, Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth.

Shit. Where did that come from?

She laughed and Natsu felt some weird plop on his stomach.

"Ready?"

He smiled awkwardly at the camera and felt embarrassed because she didn't answer his question.

"Well, not really. See ya later, Natsu.", she said then tapped the name tag on his right chest.

After that, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

The event ended without anymore casualities and Natsu ended his last date with a big grin -which totally made his date blush. He stood up, grabbed the rose on the table and made his way to the mini-bar -that only served light drinks and different kinds of shake, much to his chagrin.

He grinned when he saw Lucy and tapped her shoulders.

"Yo."

"Oh, hi Natsu!"

He presented her the flower and smiled.

"Ne, Lucy. Do you believe in love at second sight?"

At that, Lucy smiled and bit her lower lip to prevent giggles from escaping.

"Maybe.", she said and gently took the rose from him, lingering a second too long the moment their fingers touched.

"Awesome. Come on, let's go grab some real food!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, laughing like there's no tomorrow. Lucy squealed at how fast they were running, holding on to her camera for dear life.

This man was crazy.

And the loud beat of her heart told her she likes it.

* * *

"Today is your 18th birthday?! Lucy! Why didn't you tell me!"

Natsu said in panic. He was just chilling at Lucy's couch that day, the two of them snuggling and snatching each other's food when he received a text from Levy telling him that it was Lucy's 18th birthday.

Ever since that dating event, the two of them had become inseparable. And in less than five months, they had known each other very well. He remembered asking her once about her birthday but she only told him that it was already over and refused to tell the date.

"Natsu, it's no big deal.", Lucy said, continuing to watch the movie and brushing it off.

"You just gave me the best birthday surprise of my life and you want me to just sit on the couch and watch netflix in yours?!"

Lucy sighed and stopped the movie from playing.

"Natsu, drop it."

"But why?", he asked, his eyes hardening when Lucy averted her gaze.

"I just... don't like birthdays okay? Too many painful memories.", she murmured. Closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands.

Natsu's eyes softened and he moved closer to Lucy. He held her hands and wiped the tears escaping her eyes.

He slowly stood up, and motioned Lucy to follow him. She looked confused for a second but cried harder when Natsu wrapped his hands around her waist and placed hers on his shoulders.

Slowly, he moved his feet, swaying from side to side. There was no certain rhythm, just the two of them together.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time~"

He smiled, and sang softly in her ear. Wiping the tears on her cheeks.

" 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you~"

That day, they dance and dance until Natsu's voice cracked and he whined that he's been singing too much. Lucy's laughter filled the air and pretty soon, she joined Natsu in singing too. They didn't care about their clumsy steps, or the way they are singing the songs out of tune.

What matters is the two of them, and the memories they shared.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Luce!", Natsu shouted the moment he entered Lucy's apartment - through the window of course, much to Lucy's frustration.

"Natsu. My birthday was yesterday."

"I know. But I haven't give you your present yet!"

Lucy smiled and moved closer to Natsu to pinch his cheeks. Their friends came over last night and they celebrated her birthday together. It was the first time that she celebrated her birthday like that and she was so happy that along with the spontaneous dance in her living room, her friends also came. She also received presents from them but for her, their presence was much more important.

"You already gave me enough, dummy."

"Then one more wouldn't hurt, right?", he grinned and gave her a box. It was clumsily wrapped and Lucy almost laugh at how Natsu-like it was.

She carefully unwrapped the present and giggled when Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to tear it open, Luce. Where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, but I want to keep everything you give though."

Natsu looked away and grumbled as a hue of pink creeped on his cheeks.

"Oh.", Lucy murmured the moment she saw what's inside. She didn't really expect Natsu to give her something like these.

"Did you buy this on your own?"

She said with a smile. It was a sparkly doll shoes. It was cute, pretty simple and reminds her of the stars.

"Of course, I did!"

"Oooh, let's see if it fits then!", she laughed and took the shoes out of the box.

"Hey! Just so you know that fits perfectly!"

"Really then?"

She placed one shoe on her left and was surprised to see that it really was a perfect fit.

"Uhm, wow. How did you know my size?"

"Hmmm, secret."

"Levy told you, huh?"

"What?! No! I measured it when you were sleeping!"

Lucy blushed at his confession and used the other shoe to smack him on his shoulder.

"You creep!", she murmured and smiled when Natsu pouted. Her breath caught when she saw what's written on the shoe.

'Lucy' was written in intricate letters. And a small 'My Star' was written under it.

"Let's have more adventures, yeah?"

Lucy looked at him, eyes teary with unshed tears.

She nodded and with eyes glued to the shoes, she said, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Present Time:**

"Lu-chan! Are you ready?"

"Ah? Oh. Yeah. Just a minute Levy-chan!"

"I'm going to miss this place.", Levy said with a big smile.

"Me too.", Lucy murmured. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She's leaving Crocus, and this time, she'll also leave everything behind. Her pain, her grudge... and Natsu. Natsu would just be a memory. Her past that she'd eventually forget.

She looked at the bright skies and smiled as her tears blurred the view.

Today, is the beginning of making new memories.

.

.

.

"Man, are really just going to drink all day?"

"Leave me alone, Gray."

"Come on! Shut up! We're going out, okay? Just like the old times. Just try to forget."

Natsu laughed bitterly and plopped on the bed.

"I don't think, I can."

"Right. Damn you! Those are the good stuff you're drinking and you say you can't forget? Come on man, stop being a creep. She already said, no."

"Haha. Right, she said no."

Gray averted his gaze when he saw Natsu cried.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm pitiful right? Sooo pitiful. But, I just can't... I can't."

"You can, we're here remember? We're here."

"Ne, Gray, can you punch me hard?"

Gray looked perplexed for a second, sure he was itching to punch Natsu today for being pathetic but Jellal firmly told him not to.

"I'd love to, but why?"

Natsu smiled.

"'Cause if you punch me hard. Maybe I'll also have an amnesia."

.

.

.

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_  
 _And forget about the stupid little things_  
 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_  
 _And the memories I never can escape~_

 ** _'Cause I'm not fine at all._**

* * *

Timeline:

7 years ago - they first met at a dating event.

1 year after - they officially got into a relationship.

Another 3 years - they got engaged.

After 1 year - they were supposed to get married. Same year, Jude, Silver and Igneel died.

2 years later (present time) - they met again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'M HEARING RUMORS ABOUT FAIRY TAIL GOING ON-HIATUS! SOMEBODY CLARIFY IT DAMNIT! WAITING FOR EVERY WEEK ALREADY BREAKS MY HEART AND NOW THEY SAY THAT THE BREAK WOULD TAKE ABOUT 1 YEAR?! NOOOO FT IS MY LIFE! *CRIES***

 **Anywaaaay, love the latest anime episode and manga chapter! So much NaLu!**

 **Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer. I'm actually surprised no one requested this XD**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys! Welcome new followers and favorite-ers XD Sorry for not updating. My phone broke and I was phoneless for a week (I was cut off from the world XD) We had midterms, I blew my major exam and I felt so down :( ugh.**

 **Did you like the flashback? Since I really can't promise updating often, I'll just add some random drabble (not less than 1k words) at the end of the future chapters if a certain chapter reaches 25 reviews (haha, is it obvious that it's too high? Writing is hard ya know :D) But if not, then just a regular 3k-4k words chapter :)**

 **Forget me, Not? is ending soon sooooo Review! *insert awkward smile* lol**


	10. Chapter 10 - Just Give me a Reason

**Previously:**

 _"Ne, Gray, can you punch me hard?"_

 _Gray looked perplexed for a second, sure he was itching to punch Natsu today for being pathetic but Jellal firmly told him not to._

 _"I'd love to, but why?"_

 _Natsu smiled._

 _"'Cause if you do, maybe I'll also have an amnesia."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Just Give Me a Reason)**

"I missed you, Magnolia!"

Lucy smiled at Levy's antics and let her eyes wander over the town of Magnolia.

She couldn't believe that she's finally back.

"Juvia already said sorry! Please don't ignore, Juvia, Levy-san!"

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched Juvia carry some of Levy's things while the smaller bluenette kept on ignoring her.

"Welcome back, Lucy.", she quickly turned upon hearing the voice and smiled the moment she saw her.

"Erza!", she dropped her things and quickly hugged redhead, sweatdropping the moment she felt her head hit a hard armor.

"Ugh, Erza? Why are you wearing an armor?"

"Forgive me, I just got back from work."

"You're not hurt are you?", Lucy asked while checking Erza's face. The redhead is part of the Magnolia Police and is often in-charge of dangerous missions; which worries Lucy all the time.

"No, we apprehended the criminals easily so it went fine. It's a good thing we had an informant in Crocus so we were able to know the house's secret rooms."

"Speaking of, I thought you went to Crocus. How come we didn't see you there?"

"I saw Ultear."

"R-Really? What did you talk about?", Lucy said. Surprised at the sudden revelation.

"She invited me at her wedding with Jellal."

Lucy's eyes bulged at that. Lost for words and her feelings were jumbled up.

"Just kidding. You should have seen your face, Lucy."

Lucy closed her mouth and sighed. She really thought it was true.

"She gave me this."

She lifted a diamond ring. It was shaped like a sword and the crimson gems that surrounded the diamond

"This was supposed to my engagement ring with Jellal. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Wha- Why does she have it?"

"She didn't say. She just pleaded that I give him another chance."

Lucy looked somber for a moment. Jellal, is a good man. When she was younger, she used to ship him and Erza so much. Squealing every time she read about their love story in Erza's letters. From that she learnt that Ultear and him were close friends, and it made her wonder how Erza never get jealous of the girl.

 _"They became friends because they chose the same path and is now trying to make up for it. I won't let something like jealousy ruin what they have. If ever comes a time when Jellal would leave me for her, I'd understand it with an open heart, but for now... he's mine."_

Up to now, she never understood what Erza meant. Sure it's good that she trust the both of them so much but isn't it normal to at least feel jealous when you see the one your love with another person?

She remembered the time when he ignored Natsu for a week because he wouldn't tell her about Lisanna, his friend who moved to Edolas. She trusted Natsu, but she couldn't help being possessive over him - she shook her head.

Stop thinking about him Lucy!

"It was weird seeing her that way, the Ultear that I know, is witty and confident with herself. Anyway, shall we continue this with a cup of coffee?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. Suddenly they heard a loud crash, and water started pouring inside the station.

Lucy and Erza sighed, "Juvia."

* * *

 **(Six Months Later)**

"Lucy! Wake up! Come on! We got a big job!"

Lucy groaned at the noise and buried her face further in the pillow.

"Levyyyy. Go away.", she muttered the moment Levy jumped on her bed.

"Lucy! How can you sleep! We got hired for Sorcerer Weekly!"

Lucy's eyes shot open. Sorcerer Weekly is a magazine that featured normal people and how they contribute to community. It's been years since its first release and recently, it had been a hit. They called it "Sorcerer Weekly" because releases an issue weekly and the founder believed that people are magical in their own way.

She had always wanted to try working there.

"R-Really?!"

"YES! LUCY! WE GOT IT!"

Levy jumped on her and hugged her tight. For the past months they were trying to reconstruct their hearts. It was hard living in hatred. She regretted wasting two years of her life for it.

When she talked to Natsu and learnt what really happened, she was sad, disappointed and relieved at the same time. Like a heavy burden was lifted off her chest. She went to Magnolia, and a week later, she visited her father's grave. It took her a while to find Igneel's grave and she couldn't deny that she cried hard infront of his tomb.

She never met him, but a part of her knew that she would have loved him. He was Natsu's father. The man they always talk about whenever they look at stars. For years they searched for him and like Natsu, she looked forward to meet him.

She never heard from Natsu after that. What did she expect though? She never told him that she didn't really have an amnesia. That she just lied because of her hatred for him.

She just left without saying a word.

And somehow she understood what he did two years ago.

Because maybe, it was for the best. He didn't need to know.

"Earth to Lucy!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Levy waving her hand infront of her.

"What?"

She still didn't know what happened between her and Gajeel, but she could guess that they're fine now. Levy doesn't get defensive anymore whenever his name is mentioned, and she seemed to hang out more with Juvia.

"I said we need to report later at 1pm in their office. I'll get ready first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

* * *

"This is it, we're here Lu!", Levy held Lucy's hand. Sorcerer Weekly has extended their branch here in Magnolia and are hiring some new workers. Thankfully, both her and Lucy were hired for the job.

Lucy looked at Levy.

"Take deep breaths."

They entered the place and smiled at the pictures decorating the place. It felt like every picture has its own story.

"COOOL! This can be the next issue for our magazine!"

They both flinched at the loud voice and blinked when a blonde man came a room.

"Lucy and Levy? Celestial Script?"

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, then nodded their heads.

"COOOL! I'm Jason! I'm your senpai and work here get tough sometimes so are you okay with that?"

"Yes, senpai!", they both replied with smiles gathering at their lips. Jason smiled and took some papers and magazines stock at the table.

"Start with learning about the magazine then!"

* * *

"How come I didn't pass!", Lucy moaned in her hands. They just arrived home and the both of them were tired from work. Jason asked them to go out and take a picture of a person expressing happiness, sadness, and love, at the same time.

"Now, now, Lucy and Levy. Not everything is black and white. A person smiling doesn't mean she's happy, nor a person crying doesn't always mean that she's sad. As for love though, my only advice is you can only find it if you're not afraid! Haha! Don't look at me like I'm crazy! Here at Sorcerer Weekly, we feature people's life. If you can't see emotions as simple as this, then I don't think you're fit for the job."

"Stupid Jason, I'll show him what I can do.", Lucy murmured. A pout forming at her lips at thought of failing her job. She looked at her side and saw Levy in the same state as her, though she was already sleeping.

She groaned. She loved Levy, really. But the girl weights heavier than she looked.

She definitely didn't want to carry the bluenette upstairs. Maybe they should just sleep here for tonight.

* * *

Lucy peeked one eye open the moment she heard someone knocking on the door. She's usually a heavy sleeper but yesterday's event kept on nagging at her.

It made her question her worth as a photographer. She groaned into her pillow and winced at the slick sweat covering her body. She really regretted being lazy that night.

She groggily stood up and went to answer whoever was at the door. She rubbed one eye and yawned. Somehow feeling a little anxious at whoever was visiting so early in the morning. She yawned again and closed one eye, stretching her arms a bit before reaching for the knob.

"A-Ah. Am I too early?"

Her eyes widened and her heart started to rave.

"J-Jellal?!"

"Ah... Uhmm... Lucy? Your clothes..."

She blinked and tilted her head a little.

Her clothes...?

She looked down and saw that she was only dressed in the crumpled shirt she wore yesterday and panties.

She screamed and shut the door directly to his face. She must have stripped off her jeans because it was hot last night.

"F-Five minutes! Wait for five minutes!", she stammered and quickly moved to wake Levy up. Her cheeks were red and she couldn't help but cover her face with her hands.

How embarassing.

* * *

"So...", Jellal cleared his throat. He felt a little awkward because of what happened that morning. Lucy was still blushing and was serving their breakfast clumsily while Levy, who didn't have a clue at what happened, was sitting quietly and was seriously looking at the pictures in her camera.

She peeked at him slightly, and through her lashes he could already see her brown eyes asking the questions she had yet to voice out.

"I'm sorry for intruding so early but my work requires me to go back early to Crocus and I really need to talk to the both of you before I go."

Levy stopped whatever she was doing with her camera and looked at him dead in the eye. Lucy nervously sat at the table bit at her lip. Jellal smiled a little, as he envisioned how they were when they were younger.

They hadn't changed at all.

He took a deep breath and clenched fist.

"I'm going to ask Erza to marry me."

He willed himself not to close his eyes and gauge their reactions, Lucy, as expected, was completely shocked. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she was gripping the table tightly.

He didn't know if that was a good sign.

Levy's reaction, on the other hand, was harder to decipher, and her eyes just got more stern.

He gulped and though he was feeling tongue tied, he tried his best to speak.

"I know I have made a lot of mistakes in the past and I don't have the right to-", he was interrupted when Levy stood up, her palms flat on the table and her body looked tense.

"Let's get straight to the point. You were a big douchebag..."

"L-Levy..."

"...because of you, Erza lost an eye and more importantly, she lost someone who's like a brother to her."

Jellal willed himself not to look away. He knew, he knew that that incident at the tower of heaven was his fault. If only he didn't dare them all to climb that mountain, then things would have changed.

Yes, it was an accident, but it was still his fault.

"Don't give that look. You were wrong. But you already paid for it, Jellal. What happened can never change but past is past right? And the past should teach us lessons and help us move forward, not bring us down. If you want to marry Erza, I want you to move forward and bring her to a brighter future. Can you that Jellal?"

He nodded his head and tears glistened in his eyes. A small smile forming in his lips.

He was one step forward to his happiness.

"Ne, Jellal, catch look at this.", he was surprised for a second but swiftly caught the phone thrown at him.

On its screen was a picture of Erza and him when they were younger. His arms were wrapped around her torso and he was shyly kissing her cheeks. Both of their cheeks were flaming red but they were smiling.

He looked at Levy and he felt like she already knew what he was about to ask.

"W-Wha?"

"That's Erza's phone. She left it here yesterday."

A surge of hope suddenly built up in his chest. He missed the old times but this is the present. Sure he loved what they had back then but he was disappointed at how many years he had wasted wishing for that time to come back.

He suddenly blinked when a blinding flash got directed at him and when he got his vision back, he saw Levy holding her camera and looking at him with fascination.

"Hmm... so happiness, sadness, and love at the same time, huh? I knew you'd give that expression if I told you those words."

"Levy-chan!", Lucy said indignantly. She was puffing her cheeks and Jellal could already see that she was going to be in full rant/lecture mode any time now.

He tilted his head a little. He didn't really understand what was happening. All he knew at that time was the feeling of lightness in his chest as he looked at the picture.

He'll definitely make her smile now, much brighter than she did in this picture.

* * *

"Levy-chan that was an important moment! How could you ruin it by suddenly taking his picture?!"

"What? I was just being resourceful! Besides, don't you have to worry about your own photo? It's already the second day and Jason-senpai only gave us 3 days."

Lucy pouted. She understand Levy's point but she actually wanted to hear Jellal say something so heartfelt. She even prepared a voice recorder to record every word he'll say and use it as a means to embarrass him in the future.

Jellal actually followed them two weeks after they arrived in Magnolia. He also told her that he knew Lucy was only pretending to have an amnesia but he promised that he didn't tell the others about it.

Lucy didn't know what to feel about that. A part of her was relieved but another says that maybe it was better that they know.

Almost everyday they could see Jellal hanging out with Erza. Giving her flowers, gifts and strawberry cakes. When Jellal told them that he was going to propose to Erza all they could think of was _'It's about time!_ '

"I know, I know, don't run it in my face just because you finished yours."

"Break's over! Back to work."

That's their cue. And both of them internally groaned.

It's going to be a long day.

.

.

.

"Lucy. How's the picture going?"

Lucy pouted at that. Jason was a lively man and he was to talk to, but the way he criticized her pictures was getting on her nerves.

"Hot tempered ne?"

"No. I just... I just feel like a failure. I only have one day left and I'm not getting close to my goal at all."

Jason smiled and sat beside her.

"Mind lending me your camera?"

She raised an eyebrow then gave it to him.

He pushed a few buttons and she felt a hint of pink creeping at her cheeks when he looked at her gallery. What if he thought she was a bad photographer?

"Nah, you're actually good, Lucy."

Mind reader!

"I'm not a mind reader."

Her eyes widened but she just shut her mouth and her brain.

"Here."

She looked at the picture. It's subject was a mother and a child eating an ice cream.

"What emotions do you see?"

"Uhh. The child is happily eating an ice cream with her mother, right?"

"Hmm... try again?"

She looked at it and furrowed her brows. What else was there to look at?

"The mother is sad. Maybe she has problems that she's facing right now. But she has a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. Maybe her daughter is the person who gives her strength. Look closely at their hands, the mother is holding the child's hand as if she was telling her that they can get through this together. Look at the whole picture. That's a mother expressing her love to her daughter."

Lucy's eyes widened. How could he tell all that?

"You see, Lucy. Taking a picture, is also telling a story. Find one that could tell me a story of happiness, sadness and love. I heard you're good at writing. You're have an experience being a journalist before, right? Then this assignment should be a piece of cake for you!"

She looked at the picture and smiled.

"Yes, Jason-senpai."

"COOOL! Goodluck Lucy! And oh! We have some guests coming tomorrow so get ready."

"I will."

* * *

"You look happy today.", Levy said.

"Haha. Nah, I'm just excited."

"You know this is your last day of finding that picture, right?"

"Yup."

Levy looked at her more closely then shrugged.

"Uhmm... Lucy, I need to tell you s-something."

Lucy paused in her tracks. Levy stutterring? Then this must be a big news.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"W-What?! No! How could you even think about that?!"

Lucy laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Well, you were so serious so I thought- Natsu!"

Her eyes widened as she caught a mop of pink hair. Her breathing stopped and heart beat erratically. His hair was spiky and so familiar, but it was gone as soon as she saw it.

"Did you just call, Natsu?"

She willed herself to calm down and closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"No. What were you saying again?"

"N-Nah, it's nothing important. Let's talk about it some other time."

"Okay."

"Lucy and Levy! There you are! Our guest have arrived!"

Jason excitedly dragged the two of them to the guest room and Lucy's breath hitched the moment she saw who it was.

.

.

.

 _It's in the stars_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _We're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again~_

* * *

 **Eyyyoowww eyyyoowww eyyooowww everybody! I still can't get over how cutely my baby cousin pronounces 'Hello'. Haha.**

 **What a boring filler chapter we have today.**

 **Guess the guest for this cliffy!**

 **Obviously this was anime inspired haha. I was really wishing for a glimpse of the character's lives for one year and yey! I got to see Lucy as she worked hard to be journalist! I was laughing when her first article was as thick as a thesis paper because it reminded me of how I wrote a back to back page of a news article back in grade school haha, guess I was five years too early back then XD**

 **Just Give me a Reason - Pink, recommended by Kasai**

 **Thanks for the support! We're nearing 200 reviews already and I'm really looking forward for the end of this story, s** **o I hope you are too!**

 **See ya next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! ;) Also, I don't have a beta for this story so if you see anything wrong or missing, please tell me!**

 **Next Chapter: Photograph**


	11. Chapter 11 - Photograph

**Previously:**

 _"Did you just call, Natsu?"_

 _She willed herself to calm down and closed her eyes. She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head._

 _"No. What were you saying again?"_

 _"N-Nah, it's nothing important. Let's talk about it some other time."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Lucy and Levy! There you are! Our guest have arrived!"_

 _Jason excitedly dragged the two of them to the guest room and Lucy's breath hitched the moment she saw who it was._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Photograph)**

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart started drumming faster in her chest. She didn't expect to see her here.

"M-Mirajane?!"

She clasped her mouth, mentally berating herself for being rude. It was worth it though, because Mirajane looked her way and gave her a kind smile. It was a smile of an _angel_ , and it made a hint of pink crawl up Lucy's cheeks.

Mirajane was just so beautiful, it was almost like a dream to see her in person. Lucy pinched herself and yelped at the pain, but still, she cheered mentally because it wasn't a dream. She couldn't believe that she was really seeing her, but it was real, she was really seeing the former model's ivory hair, blue eyes as bright as the sky and porcelain skin. _The Mirajane_ that she admired and gushed over, back in high school. The model she dreamt of taking a photo of because she was so damn beautiful.

Back then, she adored how Mirajane is such perfect model. But three years ago, her idol disappeared from the limelight. Rumors had it that she got sick of the fame. Others said that she already settled down.

And just like that, Mirajane was forgotten by people and new models like Jenny Realight, had taken over the modelling industry.

But not Lucy. Oh no, she would never forget her.

It's not that Lucy dislike Jenny or anything, in fact, she did think that Jenny was pretty and had a perfect body but... Mirajane was sweet and even devilish at times while Jenny was mostly seductive and playful.

In short, they were different people, and for her, Mirajane would always be her idol.

So don't blame her for standing there shocked while tearing up a little! She hasn't heard any news about Mirajane for years!

"Oh my, are you alright?", she heard Mirajane's melodious voice and a crimson blush had once again coated her cheeks.

"U-Uhm, sorry, I'm a big fan.", she murmured with her head low.

 _Great, now my idol must think that I'm creepy._

Mira giggled, earning another blush from the blonde. She didn't think her cheeks could get this red. The ivory-haired woman wrapped her arms around the blonde, offering her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you...?"

"Lucy... my name is Lucy. ", she said in a haze as she hugged Mirajane back.

"Lucy. It sounds familiar."

"Well, it's used in a lot of movies.", she said with a laugh as they broke the hug.

"Haha! I guess."

"Cool! Welcome again, Mira! Now that you know each other, please entertain our guest for a while, Lucy. We're still waiting for one more and I'm sure she'll be here soon.", Jason said with a wink before leaving the room.

And just like that, Lucy was left in the room with her idol. She was sure that she was going to faint soon if Mira didn't stop smiling at her.

But still, it was every fangirl's dream.

* * *

Levy cannot believe her eyes. Jenny Realight was infront of her. She wasn't really big fan of models but seeing a top model infront of you still felt amazing.

And she would have felt really amazed if not for the fact that Natsu is with her.

Yes, as in Natsu Dragneel.

Her throat felt a little dry. It's not that she didn't expect that one day she would see him again but...

"Cool! Thanks for coming, Jenny!", Jason said excitedly.

"Oh, the pleasure is mine. It's been awhile and I really want to see how the former supermodel Mirajane, is doing."

Levy tuned out whatever the two blondes were talking about and burned her gaze at Natsu.

Her curiousity was nagging at her.

He finally looked her way and she was surprised at the tight smile he gave before bringing his attention back to the two.

They soon entered the room where Lucy and Mira were staying. Laughter filled the air and a small smile grazed Levy's lips the moment she saw a red face Lucy and a grinning Mirajane.

They looked like they were having fun.

The girls stopped their conversation when they noticed that they aren't alone anymore.

Levy searched Lucy's face for any reaction but all she did was send him a smile. She then directed her gaze at Natsu and was surprised when he just nodded at Lucy. She bit her lower lip in irritation.

Why was she feeling this way anyway? Like there was something wrong. Isn't good that he looked like he already gave up on Lucy? Isn't this what she wanted? For Lucy to finally move on and for Natsu to stop pestering her?

Questions filled her mind. What were they feeling right now? What were they thinking? Were they surprised to see each other again?

 _Do they still love each other?_

She clenched her fist.

Damn it all.

* * *

Maybe fate was playing games on her or maybe she was just feeling too happy that the universe felt the need to balance things out because _he is here._

 _Natsu_ was infront of her.

But unlike the times when she felt her heart constricting every time she saw him, she felt pretty normal.

The staff became noisy upon seeing the two models. Excited whispers buzzed through the crowd and she could understand what the hype was about.

Seeing two perfect women like them in one room was almost a sin.

But the noise was tuned out when Lucy watched as Jenny moved closer to Natsu, a seductive smile playing on her pretty pink lips as she wrapped her arms around his. More people directed their gaze at them and excited whispers and theories could be heard but Lucy didn't care.

For what she wanted to hear was what the supermodel was saying to Natsu. Lucy can her heart drumming in her chest. Flaming fury revolved around her fist and before she knew it, her hand slammed on the desk creating a loud noise.

A few heads turned her way and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights. She felt confused of her actions and why she reacted that way. She murmured an embarassed apology at the people who were looking at her and closed her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and she was surprised when her eyes met his. She quickly turned away as she felt an unexplainable anger seeping through her heart. She looked at him again and raised an eyebrow as she watched him stare at Jenny.

 _That damn flirt-!_ "My, my, looks like someone's jealous. Don't worry Lucy! Ever since he came, he kept on stealing glances of you!"

And like snapping out of trance, Lucy realized that she wasn't alone. She felt like heat exploded on her cheeks and she could feel her blood crawling it's way up to her head the moment she heard the sweet voice of Mirajane.

"Mira!"

"Oh! He's still looking at us, give him a wave, Lucy!"

Lucy strongly wished that she would be a total drama queen and just faint.

Soon, the blonde woman's attention was moved elsewhere as the whole crew was engaged in a meeting and the theme for the photoshoot was announced. Everyone was assigned to their proper places and she felt sad that she wouldn't be able to take pictures of Mirajane.

"Cool! Levy! Would you please take some solo shots for Jenny? And Dylan, go take some solo shots of Mirajane! Cool! Everyone! Go back to your places! And oh! Lucy! Assist in writing these articles.", Jason said while handing some papers to the blonde woman.

A look of surprised was etched on Lucy's face. She was clearly wondering why she was suddenly assigned to write.

"Huh? But I'm a photographer?"

"Who wrote tons of hit articles.", Jason said with a smile. "Well, since you haven't done your homework yet, how about being a writer for now?"

Lucy smiled and took the paper Jason was handing to her.

"Sure."

.

.

.

It's been a while since she had written an article but the words raced in her mind and she just wished that she could write them out faster.

Word after word, she envisioned the outline for her article and before she knew it, the last string of words was placed on the paper. She let out a content smile as she reread it, feeling a sense of familiarity and comfort at doing what she loved.

She felt like it still needed some editing but she thought that she did a good job. A soft sight escaped her lips and nearly jumped on her seat when she heard Jenny's scream.

"Kyaah! I look so good in this photos. Don't you think so Natsu-kun?"

Lucy's eyes automatically zoomed into Natsu and she was surprised to notice the bags under his eyes. Now that she was calmer, she could see his features better and she almost pitied him for looking so dead tired and miserable.

"Ms. Jenny. May I leave for a sec?", she heard him say.

"Eh? Why? You're supposed to be my bodyguard-!"

"Thanks! I'll be back!", he cut off. Rushing outside the room as fast as he can.

Lucy blinked as she tried to process what happened. Her eyes landed on the pouting Jenny and to Levy who was looking at her camera. As everyone went back to their previous places, the blonde shrugged and went back to work... or at least tried to. She stood up and stretched a little, suddenly noticing the camera that was still dangling at her neck. Her hands moved and she held her camera.

What was she doing? Being a writer isn't bad, in fact she loved the familiar feeling of her words coming to life, but... she wanted to be hired as a photographer didn't she? If she wanted to work as a writer she should have applied for it from the start, right?

But she wanted to snap pictures. She wanted to capture emotions in pictures the way she did with words. It was her last day for her assignment but... she definitely wouldn't give up. She took off, eyes searching for that person and she quickly halted her steps when she saw Jason.

"Jason-senpai!"

"Oh! Lucy! Do you have any questions about the article?"

"No. I'm done with it. But I'll be out for a while. I decided, that I really want to be hired as a photographer, Jason-senpai!"

Jason smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Cool! Do your best, Lucy."

"Thanks, Jason-senpai."

Lucy let out a wide smile as her adrenaline continued to push her forward. She would definitely prove that she could get that picture.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed that the hallway was too silent compared to the bustling inside the room. There were a few people lingering outside, but one person particularly, caught her attention. He didn't even notice her, he was just standing with a depressed look in his eyes as he stared at the cigarette in his hand. She scrunched her nose and quickly avoided going near the man.

When did he start to smoke anyway?

Ah, she would definitely have an asthma attack if he lits up the cigarette while she's near.

Yet, her eyes still found their way back to him. She stopped on her tracks and hid behind a pillar. A part of her screamed at her lack focus. Afterall, she was supposed to be looking for a subject that portrays what was needed in her homework. But somehow, she couldn't leave.

She flinched when she heard him yell. It took her by surprise to hear him yell like that, like he was letting out all of his frustrations. She took a peek from her position on the pillar and saw that he was trampling on the unlit cigarette with his foot.

She let out a breath of relief, and before she knew it, she was already walking near him. Her eyes widened and she willed herself to stop but it was already too late for the sound of the heels of her boots had already captured Natsu's attention. She gulped and tried to hide how even she was surprised at her actions. But at that moment, she could see how surprised he was at her sudden appearance. She gripped her camera tightly and halted the moment she was a meter near him.

She watched him carefully, his disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and the tired look in his eyes.

"Ne, didn't you go out for a smoke?", she casually asked. She congratulated herself mentally for not stuttering then quickly asked herself why she was starting a conversation in the first place. It was complicated. But she wanted to know why. She wanted to understand.

And so, Lucy watched as Natsu looked at her with guilt in his eyes. His eyes lowering a bit so they wouldn't meet eye to eye. But she didn't want that.

"I did."

 _Sadness_.

"Then why didn't you?"

He looked up to meet her gaze, and somehow, it brought a smile to Lucy's lips.

"Because... the girl I love, doesn't like the smell of smoke.", he smiled a little, and Lucy thought that it was probably because he was thinking of the same memory.

The day when he got beaten up by a senior in another school because he picked a fight for smoking near her. It was a good thing that Erza came to the rescue and it took them a lot of time to convince their scarlet-haired friend that yes, they were alright, and no, they don't want to make their beaten up senior eat the cigarette he was smoking.

"That girl, she said that the smell makes her chest feel tight and that she was going to die first because of secondhand smoke.", he said as his smile turned into a grin.

 _Happiness_.

A smile curved from Natsu's lips and with his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, he said, "What a weird girl, right?"

 _Love_.

She suddenly remembered what Jason had told her before, " _Now, now, Lucy and Levy. Not everything is black and white. A person smiling doesn't mean she's happy, nor a person crying doesn't always mean that she's sad. As for love though, my only advice is you can only find it if you're not afraid!"_

And at that moment, she realized that maybe the reason why she couldn't capture the look of love in her previous pictures was because she had been afraid to see love, but as she watched Natsu, she remembered what she tried to forget.

That in love, there's happiness and sadness. And that's possible for people to be happy, even with a love that brings them pain because they know that it is worth it.

Her fingers moved and with a _Click!_ her assignment was complete.

* * *

It was already 10 o'clock in the evening when Levy and Lucy arrived home. They were exhausted and hungry after the busy day. They were was sitting at the sofa, eating some takeouts and resting a little.

"Ah, Levy, I was able to get the picture and Jason-senpai officially hired me as a photographer."

"Really?! I'm so happy for you, Lucy!", Levy said excitedly. A wide smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, that's not what I want to tell you though."

"Oh?", the bluenette titled her head a little and bit on her fried chicken, curious to what the blonde has to say.

"I decided... that I'm going to tell Natsu the truth."

Levy paused mid-bite, and immediately choked when she tried to swallow the chicken. Lucy panicked and gave her a glass of water, rubbing her friend's back. Levy grabbed the glass of water and quickly downed its contents.

"Are you, alright?", Lucy worriedly asked as Levy coughed a bit.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you say, that you're going to tell Natsu the truth, crazy right?"

"Uhm... I did say that."

"Oh... WHAT THE HELL, LUCY?"

.

.

.

 _"We keep this love in a photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Hearts are never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still~"_

* * *

 _ **WHAT THE HELL, LIGHT? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**_

 **HAHA! Hello everyone! I'm back! ;) I recommend rereading the previous chapters or maybe just skim a bit if you're confused.**

 _ **Photograph - Ed Sheeran**_

 **Thanks for the reviews! I've read of all them and it made me happy that up to now, there are a few people leaving some reviews and patiently waiting for an update. Did you guys read the Fairy Tail: Stone Age? Haha! It was so funny and so much NaLu! ㈴5**

 **Thank you! And it might be a bit too much but leave a review! Haha. It makes me happy to know your thoughts. Anyway, I need to wrap things up fast since its ending soon :)**

 **Well, see ya.**

 **Next chapter: Carousel**


	12. Chapter 12 - Carousel

**Previously:**

 _"I decided... that I'm going to tell Natsu the truth."_

 _Levy paused mid-bite, and immediately choked when she tried to swallow the chicken. Lucy panicked and gave her a glass of water, rubbing her friend's back. Levy grabbed the glass of water and quickly downed its contents._

 _"Are you, alright?", Lucy worriedly asked as Levy coughed a bit._

 _"Sorry, I thought I heard you say, that you're going to tell Natsu the truth, crazy right?"_

 _"Uhm... I did say that."_

 _"Oh... WHAT THE HELL, LUCY?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Carousel)**

Lucy fidgeted on her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable because of her friend's reaction.

"Uhh... do you think it's a bad idea?"

"It is.", Levy replied easily, but the truth was, she was shaken by the sudden declaration from her friend. She was scared that somehow, she felt like she was already expecting that she would hear those words from her someday. That at the moment Lucy tries to reason out with her, she wasn't even going to object with the idea.

Even if it could lead to her friend getting hurt, even if it could lead to Lucy's heart getting broken again.

And it was driving her insane, because for Levy, telling Natsu the truth wasn't just admitting that they lied.

For her, it meant that she was willing to let Natsu enter their lives again. That she would disregard the pain that Lucy had been through after he suddenly left. That she was betraying the Lucy that was left at the altar two and a half years ago. The one who continued to believe that he would return, only to cry herself to sleep after realizing that he wouldn't.

That was why she couldn't easily accept it. No matter what her heart says now.

The wound that was left was too deep, and the scar is still there. Reminding them of the ghost of pain like it just happened yesterday. It was an ugly sight that doesn't want to be ignored.

"Levy..."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm tired, let's talk about this tomorrow.", she said, trying to keep her voice even as she felt like she was on the verge of crying. She knew that she doesn't really have a say in this. Lucy could do what she wanted. She was already an adult and she could freely make her own decisions.

Just like how she, herself, had decided on her situation with Gajeel.

"Levy-"

"Tomorrow okay? We'll talk about it tomorrow.", she stood up and made her way to leave. She didn't dare to look back as her eyes got blurry with unshed tears.

"Levy-chan..."

"Lucy, just drop it for now, okay?!", she said more forcefully. Feeling a little irritated at how slow her friend was picking up that she didn't want to talk.

"But Levy-chan, that's the way to the basement. What are you going to do there? Our rooms are to your left upstairs."

Levy's cheeks brightened up in embarassment and she quickly wiped her excess tears away before taking a turn and making a beeline upstairs to her room.

 _Stupid Lucy! Ruining the mood! Mou, that was so embarassing!_

"Don't forget to brush you teeth!", she heard her shout downstairs.

"I know!", she exclaimed and made her way to her bathroom with a small smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

"I saw Lucy, today."

"I saw Lucy, today."

"I saw Lucy, today... and I talked to her."

Natsu couldn't remember how many times he had said it. Nor did he realize how much time he had spent staring at the single glow-in-the-dark star on his ceiling.

It was a peaceful night for Natsu. Albeit a bit lonely because he was alone; his friends were busy chasing their own dreams.

Four months back, they decided not to live together anymore. He wouldn't admit it outloud, but he missed their company. A month ago he went back to Magnolia, and visited his grandpa-figure, Makarov. Makarov is currently running an agency, or more popularly called 'Guild', called Fairy Tail who accepts different kinds of job.

He decided to work there for the mean time as he still wasn't sure what his next step should be. Working took his mind off of things and he did enjoy meeting various people.

On nights, he would take a stroll. Just enjoying the beauty of Magnolia under the moonlight and the soft glow of the stars. One night, he was passing by the South Gate Park when he saw stars glowing softly inside a plastic bag, they were actually just glow-in-the-dark star-shaped plastic. He bought them for 50 jewels, and spent his night peeling off the double-sided tape on the back of each stars and standing on a chair to paste it on his ceiling.

Every night after that, was spent by looking at the stars, until all but one, completely faded into darkness. For some reason, he felt like the stars were like his hope. At first it shone brightly, not wanting to be swallowed by darkened night, but as time passed by, it slowly lost it's light.

He lifted his hand and tried to reached out for the single star left. And for the fifth time that night, his mind was recalling his earlier encounter with Lucy.

"Please... don't lose your light, 'cause I don't want to give up... not yet."

He clenched his fist and slowly his eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep, wishing for a dream of a happy future.

"Not yet."

* * *

Juvia was crying again. She didn't know why, but tears were falling from her eyes.

It was just... _sad._

The just woke up from her sleep and her memories were a bit hazy. She opened her eyes and her senses were able to register that she was inside a car, and outside there was a heavy rain. She could hear the howls of the wind and see the droplets of water racing their way to the bottom of the car's glass window.

It was sad.

She was sad.

And she felt that they were sad too.

"Juvia."

She closed her eyes once again, as her heart warmed at the sound of his voice. It was the voice of the man who showed her the bluest sky. Just his voice, was enough to stop her tears from falling.

"Juvia."

She heard it again, and for a moment she wondered why it felt so real. Maybe it was because she was always imagining hearing his voice, that it became more and more realistic to her ears.

She heard shuffling noises beside her and she cracked one eye open the moment she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

Juvia closed her eye once again then opened both, she was surprised to meet his dark blue eyes once again. She blinked twice to see if it'd he'd suddenly disappear, her hand quickly shooting up to hold his cheeks; as if to assure herself that he was real. His cheeks were warm against her palm and her eyes widened for a fraction at her realization.

"Gray-sama?", she questioned, her hands curling a little and her lips opening in shock.

"Juvia? Are you awake now?", he asked worriedly, and that was when it all came in flashes, memories of what happened earlier.

How she was suddenly dragged into a double date with Lyon, where apparently, the other pair was Chelia and Gray.

She was so upset that during their dinner she accidentally drank too much wine.

She didn't expect that she would end up in this situation with Gray though.

A chill went up her spine and blush coated her cheeks as her mind processed just how close she was to Gray. Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she thought of different scenarios on how it would play out.

They would reconcile.

Gray would confess his love for her.

They would get married or...

The of them, alone in the car together so maybe... _maybe_...

"Juvia? Are you alright? Are you cold?", she heard Gray asked, and the moment he took off his jacket, her mind swirled and she swears that she could feel steam coming out of her ears at how hot she was feeling!

She watched as Gray pushed the button to remove her seatbelt, and gently placed his jacket on her shoulders.

He placed his hand on her forehead and Juvia could vaguely hear him panic at her temperature as she slowly drifted to dreamland.

Ah, this situation is nice too.

"Thank you... Gray...-sama."

"Juvia, I..."

* * *

 _...a dream._

Juvia opened her eyes and quickly closed them again when all she saw was a white ceiling. She let out a groan and bit on the navy blue blanket as she recalled her dream.

"Juvia just have to wake up before the kiss! Why can't she wake up after the kiss!", she comically sobbed as she gripped her blanket closer to her chest. She felt frustrated at suddenly waking up from a wonderful dream of her grand wedding with Gray.

She let out a heavy sigh and released the wrinkled blanket from her tight grip.

"Or it could just be real instead of a dream.", she murmured, her hands moving to cover face of her face in defeat. She let out a sigh and as she scanned her surrounding her heart started beating faster at the realization that she was not in her room.

She shot up and quickly looked if she still had clothes on. She really didn't want to make a mistake of sleeping with somebody she didn't know.

"Phew. Juvia's only for Gray-sama.", she murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and decided to get out of bed to know whose house she was in and-...

(She placed a hand in front of her mouth and exhaled, cringing at how badly it smelled)

...ask if she could take a bath.

Unlike in all TV dramas that she watched, she was still in the same clothes she was wearing the night before. Don't they change the clothes so she would feel more comfortable or something? Then tell her that they changed it with eyes closed as if it is possible?

Not that she wanted some stranger to change her clothes! ( _Juvia's only for Gray-sama!_ ) She was already on edge after waking up in another person's house... and judging by the masculine smell and exquisite glass figures decorating the room...

Was it Lyon?

She remembered going on a date with him last night. She already made it clear for Lyon that they're only friends but last night he asked her to accompany him and she couldn't really refuse. So she went on a double date and didn't expect to see Gray going with Chelia.

She remembered drinking a lot of wine to express her displeasure and she really couldn't remember what happened after that.

"Mou, Juvia's so stupid.", she groaned.

Teary-eyed and now sporting a pout on her lips, she placed a hand on the knob and slowly turned it to open the door. She peeked a little and found a person standing by the window, he looked like he was washing the dishes or something.

Juvia squinted at the bright light coming from the windows and took a step forward to where he was. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the bright light and called out to the person, who she assumed, took her home.

"Lyon...-sama?"

The man froze, and Juvia watched as he wiped his hands to a nearby towel. Her eyes widened when he stepped out of the light and faced her.

"Do I really look like my brother that much? We're just adopted siblings though."

"G-Gray-sama!?"

Somebody call the ambulance because Juvia thinks her heart had stopped.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
 _Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
 _Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
 _Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel~_

* * *

When Lucy woke up, Levy wasn't there. All she found was a prepared meal and a pink sticky note on the fridge.

Though she was really thankful for the meal that the bluenette whipped up before she went out, but she was hoping that she could talk to Levy that day.

She shrugged and her mouth watered at the sight of bacon and egg. Lots of calories? Yes. It was delicious though.

As quick as lightning, she inhaled her food and got ready for the day, remembering that they have a meeting by 11am.

She grabbed her purse and looked at herself in the mirror once more.

"Yosh! Do your best, Lucy!"

.

.

.

The meeting at Sorcerer Weekly tackled the topic of beauty. With Mirajane and Jenny on the cover and as the main feature for the week, Jason wanted the theme of the issue to be about the meaning of beauty.

It wasn't necessarily about physical beauty, he went on about a list of things that are beautiful, like childhood, friendship, family, our everyday heroes, sceneries, and encourage all the photographers to show him a picture of something beautiful.

Through the whole meeting, everyone were throwing out ideas and some mini-debates were even held as some people suggested that they should focus more on cosmetics since the issue was about two beautiful models.

Lucy remained quiet at the meaning, pondering on what kind of picture she should submit, she felt a little lost at how vast the topic of beauty was. She also couldn't help but steal little glances at Levy who was sitting on the other side of the table.

She pouted as she could feel it in her bones that Levy was avoiding her.

"Now, now, everyone. Weekly Sorcerer is a magazine people's lives. We aren't a beauty magazine, we inspire people! So stop whining and starting working!"

The crowd murmured and soon answered 'Yes.' in unison.

"Cool!", Jasons said with a laugh, "Alright, you know the plan! Lucy, I entrust the last page to you."

"Eh?! But that's the conclusion! Didn't you say that we need a scheduled appointment with the models for that?!"

"I already have one.", Jason said proudly. "Mira said that we can just go to Fairy Tail, she's working there right now. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Jenny since her sched is too busy but anyway, good luck Lucy!", he gave her thumbs up and a wink before moving to talk with the other staff.

"Wait! Jason-senpai!"

"Haha. Give it up, Lucy! Jason-senpai's mind won't change. Lucky you, though! That the Mirajane you know.", her previous writing senpai said.

She knew she was lucky though she couldn't help but feel anxious, what if she screwed up?

"I guess..."

"Don't look too nervous! Just do what you always do. I'm sure it'll turn out great!"

"Thank you very much senpai!", she replied with a smile.

She straightened her thoughts at his words, she wasn't a newbie, she was already a professional photographer! Heck, she was even able to run her own shop, Celestial Script, speaking of... where's Levy?!

"No prob, Lucy."

"Uh, senpai. Did you see where Levy-chan went off to?"

"Sorry, I didn't notice."

"Uh, it's okay."

"Oi! Lucy! We're going to buy some ink for the print, come with us and we'll drop you to Fairy Tail!", one of the staff called out.

"Yeah! Thank you!"

She scanned her surrounding one more time and a pout formed on her face when she didn't see Levy. Sure, Levy was small but blue hair was an unusual color, it was bound to stand out!

She scanned one more time before leaving the room with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Jii-chan! Don't you have any decent jobs?", Natsu whined to Makarov, his grandpa-figure and Master of Fairy Tail Guild.

A guild is an organization that accepts different kinds of jobs and request. Members of guilds can choose what kind of job they would accept but in return, they must also meet the qualifications for it.

He was really bored but he didn't like the jobs posted on the board that day. None of them were thrilling. He picked the bodyguard job last time because he wanted to fight bad guys but all he ended up doing was assisting a bratty supermodel.

He wasn't in need of money, Igneel made sure of that, but he couldn't bear to just sit all day and do nothing. He has too much energy!

"Jii-chan! I'm bored! Get me an exciting job!", he complained like a child wanting a new toy. He pouted when he was deliberately ignored.

Maybe he should just sleep for today?

Ah, no way!

"You brat, do I have to be the one to chose a job for you? There are a lot of jobs posted on the board. Go pick one yourself!"

"But Jii-chan! Those are all boring jobs!"

"My, my, why don't you help me handle the bar then, Natsu? Kinana said she can't come because Cobra-san is sick.", Mirajane suggested excitedly.

"Eh? That's a boring job, Mira!", Natsu whined. All of a sudden, a chill went up his spine as Mira let out a dark.

"Oh my, is that a complain I hear?"

"No ma'am!", he quickly replied and entered the staff room to change his clothes. Geez! Why did he have to meet another Erza? More than one was enough!

Meanwhile, Makarov froze on his seat as he realized that letting Natsu handle a bar with fragile glasses only meant that he would have new bills for repair coming his way.

* * *

It was a quick ride, and before Lucy knew it, she was already standing infront of a magnificent building.

"Wow! So this is how it looks like.", Lucy let out a smile and her eyes sparkled at the sight of Fairy Tail.

"Just call us when you're done, we'll come here to pick you up.", she heard her co-worker said.

"I will. Thanks!"

"We'll go now. Good luck, Lucy!"

She smiled, and wave at them until the car was out of her sight. She turned around, took a deep breath, and adjusted the straps of her brown shoulder bag before entering the building.

She blinked and was surprised at the sight of a bar. She didn't expect that a bar inside would look strangely perfect. There was also a stage at the center and a board full of requests and jobs. The guild was large, yet, it felt quite homey.

The smell of wood and paper attacked her nostrils and she wondered if it was okay to stay here sometimes and read some book since it seemed so peaceful. (Somewhere in the room, Makarov was crying over how much trouble his brats caused him in a span of one week _. Why can't his brats be a little more peaceful?!_ )

She scanned her surroundings in search of a certain white-haired woman. She smiled when she saw her at the bar, wiping some of the glasses. She took a step forward and let out a yelp when there was a sudden loud noise near her.

She let out a squeal when a muscular man crashed near her feet. Okay, so maybe Fairy Tail wasn't really that peaceful.

"Gihi."

Her eyes quickly trained to the voice of the familiar laugh and she was surprised to see Gajeel standing where the muscular man came from.

It made her wonder if Gajeel was the one who punched a man as big that.

"Man! Be a man and fight!"

Man? Wait a minute, she looked closer at the muscular man who had white hair and that was when it all clicked. It was Elfman?! What was he doing here?

She didn't notice that Elfman had already stood up, and was now running towards Gajeel's direction.

"Hey! Please stop it!", she shouted, worried that someone might get hurt.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing here?", a smooth voice said near her ear. She raised a brow at the familiar voice and turned to face the man.

"Loke, I see that you're still as flirty as ever."

"L-Lucy?! Ah! Long time no see! Would you like to have a wonderful date night so we can catch up?"

She took her phone out of her pocket and clicked on the emergency call where Erza's name was registered. She faced her phone where Loke could see it and hovered a finger over the green button.

"I'm counting to three, one... two...", she stopped counting as soon as Loke scrambled off, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"I'm so sorry my love! But it looks like fate is getting in between us! I'll be back!"

"Seriously, that man...", Lucy said with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest although a smile broke out of her face as she felt a bit nostalgic all of a sudden. She turned around, and was about to shout at Gajeel and Elfman again to stop fighting when she saw a glimpse of someone familiar.

"Oh! Lucy!", she turned her head at the source of the voice and found Cana running towards her direction with a bottle of beer in her hands.

"Lucccyyy! It is you! I missed your boobs! Come on let's drink!", Cana enthusiastically said before grabbing Lucy's bag and flinging it into the air.

"C-Cana! My camera's in there!", she said in panic as the pretty brunette started skipping away from her all of a sudden. Blush coated her cheeks as a few heads turned their way because of Cana's loud words but she tried to focus on getting her expensive camera back.

"Gajeel! You're late! You, bastard!"

She froze at the familiar voice and she was about to turn around to see the source when somebody suddenly crashed into her.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the inevitable fall, but in a quick move, she felt warm arms encircling her torso and all of a sudden, she was falling on top of someone instead.

She grabbed the person's shoulders, and felt her breath get knocked out of her as the two of them fell together.

"Lucy!", she heard Cana shout in surprise but she paid it no mind as she tried to comprehend what happened.

She tried to sit up, and didn't notice that she was practically sitting on the person below her, for when she opened her eyes and met his surprised onyx ones... she knew that it was fate.

.

.

.

 _And it's all fun and games,_  
 _'Til somebody falls in love,_  
 _But you've already bought a ticket,_  
 _And there's no turning back now~_

* * *

 **Ah! I failed you guys! No matter how much I think about it, I can't really estimate exactly how many more chapter is left. Maybe you guys will just know it ended once you read a 'THE END' at the bottom of the chapter. Lol.**

 **Rewatching Fairy Tail is giving me the feels. The end of Grand Magic Games arc with the NaLu backhug is giving me a fuzzy feeling ㈳3**

 _ **Carousel - Melanie Martinez, suggested by Kasai**_

 **I tried to resist the urge to put those lyrics after the scene with Juvia and Gray, since it might cause some confusion since the lyrics are usually at the end, but it was just so perfect that I can't...**

 **Oh well, thanks for the support everyone! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Next Chapter: Maybe This Time**


	13. Chapter 13 - Maybe This Time

**Previously:**

 _She tried to sit up, and didn't notice that she was practically sitting on the person below her, for when she opened her eyes and met his surprised onyx ones... she knew that it was fate._

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Maybe This Time)**

Natsu grumbled another complain as he put on the uniform for bartending. It wasn't really necessary to wear uniform but knowing his luck, he would get spilled on sooner or later.

He straightened his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Natsu! Gajeel's here!", Mira's voice called out.

He slammed his locker close as he could feel his whole body itch for a fight. He ran out of the staff room and looked back to where Mira was standing.

"I'll be quick, Mira!"

"Don't get hurt!"

He laughed it off and looked straight ahead to where Gajeel was fighting with Elfman.

"Gajeel! You're late! You, bastard!", he shouted, sprinting even faster and raising his arm to get ready for a punch. He was surprised when suddenly, a person blocked his way.

And wasn't just anybody.

It was Lucy.

He cursed when the momentum was too fast to suddenly stop resulting him to lose his balance instead. He let out a gasp and quickly brought his hand down to avoid hurting her.

Still, he tried to slow down, or even call out for her to get away, but soon he found himself colliding with her body. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and turned them around so he would take the brunt of the fall.

Getting that close to her gave him a fuzzy feeling and a familiar tug in his chest. He felt her hands grip on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her in return; as if he wanted to assure her that it would be alright.

At that very moment, he found himself wishing for the time to stop. He didn't want to let go of her, never again, but he was thankful to be able to hold her like this, even just for a short time.

Soon, he let out a grunt as he felt his back came in contact with the cold floor. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his back in order to check on Lucy. He may have taken most of the impact but it was possible that was got hurt too.

He tried to open his eyes but one automatically closed as it reacted to the pain he was feeling. Except, he completely forgot whatever pain he was in, the moment his eyes met hers.

He knew that yesterday, he already stared at her too much. That every time he closed his eyes he could practically remember what exactly she looked like.

But that didn't stop Lucy from taking his breath away (figuratively this time) as she gazed at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows, worried eyes, cute nose, slightly parted lips and her perfect blonde hair framing her face like a golden halo.

Suddenly, he realized, that if he's using this much literary words to describe her in his mind...

Then _damn_.

He really must have fallen too hard.

* * *

"Natsu.", she breathe out. Kinda amazed and annoyed on how fate really loved challenging her.

It was only last night when she decided on telling him the truth and here he was! Suddenly appearing at Fairy Tail where she was supposed to meet Mirajane- _Wait a moment._

She could feel chills running up her spine at the feeling that somebody among the crowd was eagerly watching her every move. She slowly lifted up her head and blood instantly rushed to her head as all eyes were on the two of them. Among the crowd she saw Mirajane, sporting a dazzled expression. Both of her hands were clasped closely to her chest and her eyes sparkled in excitement and unshed tears, like she had just witness a very touching moment in her life.

Lucy shivered at that and she let out a squeal when the man below her suddenly sat up, making her tumble backwards and land on his thighs. He seemed surprised too, as he reached his hand out to support her back

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to check on you if you got hurt.", he voiced out his concern. It made her feel embarassed for spacing out so much.

She raised her hands, and made a wide gesture as she explained that she was fine.

"How about you? Are you hurt?", she asked, and at the same time checked on him for injuries, only to blush madly once again when she realized that she was practically sitting on him.

"S-Sorry!", she mumbled and quickly got off of him.

She tried to avert her gaze from Natsu and silently cursed as she realized that everyone either gaping at them or whispering at how Natsu was being careful and looking at a girl.

She just wished that the ground would swallow her whole and let her escape from this embarassing situation. Thankfully, Mira came to her rescue and rushed towards her direction.

"Oh my, oh my, Lucy! I'm glad you're here. Everyone! This is Lucy! She's from Sorcerer Weekly and today, she'll be hanging out and take some pictures for the magazine!", she declared with a very sweet voice. Everyone in the room suddenly got pumped up with that and they soon surrounded her, talking and discussing about the magazine in such a lively way that left her breathless.

She didn't think that she had met people as energetic as them in her entire life... well maybe except for Natsu, as he was also a ball of energy himself.

"N-Nice to meet you, everyone!", she said with a smile, though she must admit that she felt awkward with them after her little display with Natsu.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched Natsu get up and dusted himself. She looked back at the people who were asking her questions, willing herself not to look at him even though she couldn't shake off the feeling that he was staring at her.

The crowd soon died down and Lucy made her way to a sulking Cana.

"Something's fishy, I can feel it. Tell me what it is Lucy.", Cana said with scrutinizing eyes, her right hand was planted on her hip while her left was clutching Lucy's brown bag.

"C-Camera!"

"Tell me, Lucy.", Cana said, dangling Lucy's bag in front of her. Lucy moved to snatch the bag but Cana pulled it away.

"Mou, Cana!"

"Tell me."

Lucy could feel sweat running down her forehead and she raised her hands in defense.

She just met Cana almost a year and a half ago in Crocus, and never did she told a lie that the drunk Psychologist didn't notice.

She really didn't know why Cana, of all people, became a Pyschologist. With her obvious addiction with alcohol, Lucy thought that she would pursue something more that involved wine-tasting.

But she was wrong, because inside her clinic, Cana was different and tranforms into a very mature person... At least, that's what Lucy kept telling herself.

Given that, Lucy wasn't really the type to go ahead and tell her backstory to people. Even if that person quickly became a good friend of her in such a short time. And back then, the topic of Natsu was really something that she always dodged.

"I-It's nothin-"

"You're nervous, you touched your lips. Your eyes look slightly to the -"

"Mou! Stop observing!", she half-shouted. Embarassed at how Cana always catches her simplest movement.

"Then tell me, or I'll use my cards on you."

Right, aside from basically being a lie detector because of her psychological skills, Cana is also skilled in using Tarot cards letting her learn a _lot_ more than Lucy wanted.

Without her realizing it, Lucy's eyes found Natsu's form once again. He was now at the bar, talking boredly at the people on the stool. She gasped when he suddenly looked at her, though it was only for a brief moment as she willed herself to look away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Cana. The brunette turned her head to try and see what Lucy was looking at.

It was Natsu. And that was when it all clicked.

"Wait a minute... so the guy that always appear when I use my cards is Natsu?", Cana asked with wide eyes.

"Shh!", Lucy quickly said. Looking around to see if anyone was listening, lucky for her, everyone around them was busy with their own conversation.

Cana, on the other hand, seemed so shocked. Lucy didn't know why but she did use it as a chance to get her bag back from the brunette's clutches.

The movement seemed to knock Cana out of her stupor and Lucy quickly hugged the bag to her chest, opening her mouth to rant on how Cana was being careless with her camera.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!", Cana blurted passionately.

Lucy blinked twice, and closed her mouth. Surprised by her friend's sudden outburst.

"I'm really really sorry, Lucy!", this time, Cana moved closer to her, and clutched both of her arms. Lucy looked around to see if anybody was watching them but Cana's voice seemed to have been drowned by the noise in the guild.

"C-Cana!"

"I tried to kiss him once!", Cana confessed, and Lucy openly gaped at the revelation.

"Okay, maybe not really once. I tried to seduce him for a while now because he was new and he didn't care much about girls! I mean, come on! That's a good challenge, right?", Cana continued to rant on. At this point, a few heads turned their way and Lucy was beginning to feel embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know that he was the guy you're hopelessly in love with-" "I'm not hopelessly in love with hi-!" "but don't worry! I have no romantic feelings for him and he didn't respond to any of my advances!", Cana continued on, and Lucy can feel blood rushing to her head.

"In fact, you're like a sister to me so I'll treat him as a brother from now on. I'll support you guys okay?", Cana let out a proud smile and in a blink of an eye, she was out of Lucy's sight. She took a moment to process what just happened and she snapped her head to where Cana was when she heard her friend's words.

"Natsu! Brother! From now on, I'll treat you as my little brother! Now, come give Onee-chan a hug!"

Oh god! Why can't she have normal friends for once?!

* * *

"Natsu! Brother! From now on, I'll treat you as my little brother! Now, come give Onee-chan a hug!"

"Oww... kay?", Natsu replied unsurely, he was in the middle of mixing a drink when Cana came to him, arms stretched and telling him that he would be her little brother.

Now, Cana was always weird but this was too weird. But then again, Lucy was there so maybe she was rubbing off on her.

His eyes automatically zoomed in on Lucy and he quickly noticed how flushed she looked. He looked back at Cana, then at Lucy who was staring their way, and put the pieces together.

Come on! Even an idiot knows that Cana can make even a stone blush if she really tried.

"Now, don't be shy! Give your nee-chan a big platonic hug!"

He took that as his cue to ran away. Too bad Cana got a hold of his scarf.

He coughed when he suddenly choked from his own scarf, and he gulped as he saw Cana's smile.

It was that smile.

The tell-me-everything-smile.

His eyes flickered back to Lucy but she was nowhere in sight. He looked back at Cana and gave her a poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ho... you're not getting away dragon boy."

He had a feeling that she was right.

* * *

He had to admit, it stung when she called him, Lyon.

Yesterday, he was only accompanying Chelia to Hargeon, Sherry's request (and you can't say no to a pregnant woman), when he was suddenly dragged into a double date.

With Lyon and Juvia at that.

Ever since their encounter at Crocus, Gray had been stalki- (*cough*) he meant, _w_ _atching_ over Juvia. He followed her at least twice a week, (No, not _everyday_ he has a life and a job to maintain, you know.) just to check if she was doing fine. He picked the days when he knew she get off of work late and followed her until she got home safely.

Creepy. He knew.

Then for two months... He just went to Galuna Island for two months because of an important work and the next thing he knew, Juvia was in Hargeon having a date with his adoptive brother, Lyon.

.

.

.

 **Flashback:**

He didn't know why he was dragged into this. Chelia told him that she would treat him to dinner as a thank you for accompanying her to Hargeon.

He didn't think much of it, and he was starting to get hungry too. Then he saw _her_ , wearing some fancy dress and sitting across Lyon. Anyone with eyes could see that they were on a date. He gritted his teeth and was about to leave the area when Chelia suddenly gripped his arm and dragged him to their table.

"Hello! Sorry for making you wait! Let's have a fun double date night!"

His dark blue eyes widened a little at her declaration that left no room for arguments were. Chelia moved to sit him next to Lyon, and then took the seat next to Juvia which was across from him.

He let out a grunt of displeasure and was surprised when Lyon elbowed him in the stomach.

"What's your problem?!", he heatedly questioned. Suddenly, feeling very irritated at the way his adopted brother looked so... so _smug!_

 _That bastard!_

"Sorry, it wasn't intentional. By the way, this is Juvia, she's my date for tonight.", the smile he wore was triumphant and it took all of Gray's will to not punch him right then and there.

His eyes flickered to Juvia, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was staring at the menu and didn't even bat an eye towards his direction.

It was an awkward night, with him feeling so confused and angry. He didn't know when was the last time he lost his cool like that, but there was a burning ache in his chest every time his eyes flickered towards her.

The night was spent with only Chelia and Lyon talking occasionally. He kept quiet too, all the while trying to restrain himself from drinking wine since he still had a long way back to Magnolia.

He lost count on how many times his eyes flickered back to her, but he was lost with the somber expression Juvia had on her face.

He watched as Lyon made a move to touch Juvia's hand, and while every pore in his body was screaming with revulsion, he knew that he couldn't do anything but look away.

 _Juvia can date whoever she wants_.

He chanted in his head.

It wasn't really effective. It just made him pretty pissed off.

Still, his eyes landed on Juvia's form, even as she sent a small smile towards Lyon. He briefly wondered what was on her mind the moment she drank her 5th glass of wine.

Maybe she just didn't want to see him

Well, in that case, he too, didn't want to see her... going on a date with that bastard, Lyon!

 _Damn it!_

Or maybe, they planned this date to see if Juvia still has feelings for him.

He wasn't dumb. He knew that Juvia had been chasing him all this time, all the while declaring her selfless love to him everyday.

He took it for granted. Maybe it was karma's way of showing him that he was too late. That Juvia had found someone new. Someone who would cherish her love everyday.

He was so busy brooding that he didn't pay attention to Lyon and Chelia telling them goodbye (Lyon scoffed while Chelia giggled, wrapping her arms around the male as they left.), leaving him with a drunk Juvia, who was pretty much out of it, and an unpaid bill.

"Gray-sama.", he snapped out of his reverie when he heard her soft voice, and was surprised to find her staring at him. He looked around and was surprised that Lyon and Chelia aren't on their seats anymore, and instead, a small note was left on the table.

 _'Juvia lives in Magnolia so make sure to take her home safely.'_

 _-Chelia_

 _P.S. Don't get mad!_

 _'Take care of her this time.'_

 _-Lyon_

 _P.S. Thanks for the meal._

He crunched the paper in his hand along with the bill for their food (That bastard ordered the most expensive thing on the menu!) and promised that he'd pay Lyon back for this.

Juvia, on the other hand, just tilted her head a little and blinked at him innocently. Her mind was spinning with so many Grays.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

.

He tried to contact Lyon after that. Wanting to demand an explanation to why he was messing with his head.

He made him believe that he was on a date with Juvia, then suddenly took off with Chelia.

It was obviously a set up. One that he was _slightly_ thankful for.

Just slightly okay?

His thoughts flickered to Lyon's note.

 _'Take care of her this time.'_

And getting extremely agitated just because she called him, Lyon isn't really 'taking care' of Juvia.

So he tried to shrug it off, and placed the plate of bacon and eggs on the table. His apartment wasn't that big, just a small kitchen, a living room and his bedroom. There aren't a lot of things inside except for the glass figurines that he made. (Which was littered everywhere and basically made his house very unsafe in times of earthquakes.)

"Come here. Let's have breakfast.", he tried to talk to her normally, and he could see that Juvia was very wary of him. He tried to catch her gaze but she kept looking anywhere but him.

"Are you okay? You drank a lot last night. Do you need some medicine?"

Juvia seemed surprised and Gray froze as he realized how out of character he was. He normally didn't fuss over Juvia.

"Uhmm, is it okay if Juvia uses your shower first?", she asked timidly and Gray couldn't help but nod as tried not to indulge in his thoughts of 'Juvia in the shower'.

Ugh, when did he turn into such a pervert?

"Uhm, on second thought, Juvia doesn't have any clothes so-"

"Just use mine!", he blurted out, cheeks turning red at his sudden outburst. "I'll prepare it for you, come on."

He stood up, and made his way back to his bedroom, grabbing Juvia's hand in the process.

He opened his cabinet, and picked some shirt, sweatpants and a towel. He shoved it all in Juvia's hands and let go of her hand so she could hold them better. He tried to ignore Juvia's questioning gaze, instead, he placed his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her to where the bathroom was.

When they were infront of it, he was surprised Juvia turned around.

"Uhmm, Juvia needs..."

She looked down at the clothes, and opened her mouth to continue what she was going to say, but before any sound came out, a heavy blush coated her cheeks. She let out a squeak and hastily turned around, rushing to the bathroom before slamming it in his face.

He racked his brain to know what Juvia might have wanted to say, and only one thought invaded his mind on what could make her blush like that.

 _'Underwear.'_

Damn it!

* * *

Without anymore intervention, Lucy was able to move around the guild and actually do her job. She snapped some pictures here and there, elated at the happy atmosphere of the guild.

Having enough pictures, she settled down at a stool near the bar, hoping to talk to Mira. She looked at the time and was surprised that so much time had already passed. She really enjoyed talking to everyone in the guild.

She contemplated on the theme of the magazine;

'Beauty.'

She still needed a caption for the picture, but she didn't have an idea what she can use. What is beauty for Fairy Tail? She was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Mirajane standing in front of her. The white-haired girl smiled and served a strawberry smoothie for the girl. It seemed to knocked Lucy out of her thoughts and she beemed at the sight of Mirajane.

"Mira!"

"Hello, Lucy! I'm so happy that Jason sent you here."

"Me too! I'm glad that I finally saw Fairy Tail. It's pretty far from my apartment that's why I haven't been here before."

"Really? How long have you been living in Magnolia?"

"I just moved back this year, but I used to live here when I was younger. I studied at Fairy Academy."

Mira's eyes seemed to twinkle at that.

"Really? Natsu also studied there. And I think you're in the same batch! Did you guys know each other?"

 _You know we do, your eyes tell me that you know we do!_

Lucy screamed in her head. But she decided to just avert her gaze and mumbled a soft, "Yeah, we did."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, taking the topic elsewhere before it ventured to a dangerous territory. She really didn't want to be found out by Natsu before she had the chance to tell him the truth.

"Uhm, what's your opinion on beauty, Mira? Its the theme for the magazine, I already have the picture but I can't think of the caption so I figured I'd ask for your opinion."

Lucy let out breath of relief when Mira seemed to drop the topic and contemplate on what she asked. Lucy watched in anticipation as Mirajane placed a finger on her lips and concentrate on thinking. The ivory-haired woman then smiled and held Lucy's hand.

"I think, beauty is a person's ability to smile and be there for others, even if they have their own ghosts to face. At some point in our lives, we all felt sad and lonely. But when people realize just how lonely they are on their own, they will become kind, because they wouldn't want other people to feel the same way."

Mira smiled and patted Lucy's head when she saw tears prickling the blonde's cheeks.

"That's why here in Fairy Tail, even if everyone has lost something, they are willing to be there for their friends. To support them and become their pillar. Isn't it beautiful?"

Lucy's mouth opened slightly, not really expecting the words that came from Mira's mouth, or the burning sensation that it brought to her chest.

After Natsu left, she changed and pushed everyone away. She became selfish and always blamed others for what happened to her. She didn't even think about her friends who were all doing their best to help her. She didn't want to go back to that experience of hers, she wanted to be kind. She wanted to help others too, but it was hard.

She knew it was personal, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Did you lose something too, Mira?"

Mira froze, then gave her a sad smile.

"Years ago, I did. But I knew she wouldn't want me to stuck in the past. And lucky for me, I found Fairy Tail. They all helped me moved on."

"But isn't it hard?", Lucy asked, there was lump forming in her throat and she did her best to stop her tears from falling.

"It is.", Mira said in an understanding voice.

"And because of the pain, you might make some mistakes or hurt people close to you, but what's important is to overcome it."

"Yeah...", Lucy replied, and despite her watery eyes and the constricting in her chest, she gave Mira her most genuine smile. "Thank you, Mira."

"No problem, Lucy, and...", Mira paused and moved closer to blonde. There was something weird with her.

"Are you alright?", she couldn't help but ask when she noticed that she looked she had some trouble breathing.

"Yeah, this happens a lot when I'm tired and kinda emotional.", Lucy assured her with a smile, though Mira was still feeling a bit worried. She noticed that her breathing a was little uneven and her face was loosing color.

"Uhm, sorry I just noticed, but are those real flowers?", she heard Lucy asked between coughs. The blonde was rubbing chest and Mira can see sweat running down her forehead.

Mira averted her gaze to where Lucy was pointing and saw a vase of white lilies.

"It is. Why?"

Mira panicked as Lucy's coughing didn't stop and she was wheezing on her seat.

"Lucy?! What's happening?!", she asked more urgently but the blonde didn't respond.

"Natsu! Natsu come here!", she called out to the pink-haired man who was currently serving drinks.

Natsu's ears perked up at the distressed voice and his heart stopped when he saw Mira panicking over Lucy. He willed his feet to move as fast as he could to go to their side.

Just one glance at the blonde and he knew what the problem was. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lean her against his chest to straighten her from her slump position.

"Sit upright, Lucy.", he murmured, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Mira, get the flowers away from here. She's allergic to pollen.", Mira nodded and quickly moved to removed the flower vase near them.

"Where's Lucy's bag.", he mumbled, then looked around to see where it is.

He found it on the stool beside her and was about to grab it when Cana came.

"I'll get it. Try to calm her down, and loosen her clothing.", Cana said and rummaged through her bag.

Natsu nodded and did as told, loosening a few buttons of her shirt.

Cana moved quickly, found a small pouch and quickly opened it. She grabbed the inhaler and frowned when there was no spacer.

"There's no spacer."

"It would have to do.", Natsu mumbled took the inhaler from Cana. He removed the inhaler cap and shook it.

"Breathe out, Lucy.", he murmured. He felt Lucy's hands gripped on his arm that was wrapped around her collarbone and nodded.

After she breathe out, he sealed the inhaler mouthpiece around her lips.

"Breathe slowly, Lucy.", when she slowed her breath, he pressed down on the inhaler.

"Take a deep breath, Luce. Take a deep breath. Now, hold it for ten seconds, Luce."

His heart raced in his chest, no matter how many this had happened, he never really like seeing her having hard time. It makes his chest ache too.

"Great job, Luce. Now let's do it again in a minute.", he encouraged her and looked at the time to see if a minute had passed. After three more puffs per minute, Natsu let out a breath as Lucy seemed to calm down.

He removed the inhaler from her mouth and he couldn't help but squeeze her a little, as if to assure himself that she would be okay.

"Sorry Mira, but can somebody else take over my job? I'll bring Luce to the hospital just to be sure."

"I'm- I'm fine.", Lucy said in breathy voice, small tears were prickling her eyes because of the sudden panic she felt before.

"Don't be stubborn. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Lucy didn't reply, and Natsu took that as a cue to remove the camera strap from her neck and give it to Cana.

"Sure, Natsu. Take care of her.", Mira said. It looked like she was really shaken and worried.

Natsu nodded and called out to Gajeel. He noticed that some of his guildmates were looking at their direction with confusion and worry on their faces.

He fumbled with the car keys dangling on his hips and threw them to Gajeel as soon as he removed them.

"I'll call, Levy.", Gajeel said. He pulled put his phone and made his way to the backdoor of the Fairy Tail Guild where the cars were parked.

Natsu's mouth hanged open at his words.

"Why do you have her number-! Argh! nevermind.", he mumbled and scooped up Lucy bridal style.

"I'll go with you.", Cana said sternly, grabbing Lucy's bag and camera, then followed them to the parking lot.

* * *

The car ride was silent except for Natsu's constant questions to Lucy.

"Are you feeling drowsy?"

"Does your chest feel tight?"

He was so frantic that if this was any other situation, Cana would have been amused. They soon arrived at hospital and after 20 minutes, Levy came, acting just as frantic as Natsu. They were all kicked out of the hospital room and were asked to just wait outside.

"What happened?", Levy demanded. Arms crossed on her chest.

"Pollen. She was talking to Mira and didn't notice that flowers were near her. It was a good thing that Natsu knew how to give her first aid.", Cana explained.

She had been with Lucy a lot of times and she knew that she does have asthma, (Levy made sure of that, the bluenette even told her the step by step procedure for first aid) but she had to admit that she was unable to react or think calmly during that time.

She saw Levy paused, and Cana could see the hesitation and her conflicted feeling in her brown eyes.

But why? Cana confirmed that Natsu was the man who always appear in her tarot card whenever she tried to look at Lucy's love interest.

It was clear that Lucy loves Natsu, and the way Natsu moved and knew everything when he gave Lucy her first aid, looked like he had done it a lot of times before.

So why could she sense a thick tension in the air? Even Gajeel looked more distant than usual.

She was snapped out of thoughts when a nurse came out of the room where Lucy was in.

Well, that took a long time. It was already night time.

"Miss Heartfilia is fine now. She just needs to rest for a while. It was a good thing that there aren't any complications but Doc's just talking to her now and giving her some prescriptions. Meanwhile, you can settle the bills on the counter, it's in the second floor to the right, and Miss Heartfilia can go home when she's cleared."

They all let out a breath of relief.

Levy pulled out her wallet and was checking her cash, (She rushed from work and she knew that she didn't bring much today because she didn't really expect this to happen.) when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll handle it.", Natsu said.

"W-What?! No way-"

He squeezed her shoulder a little and his pained expression made her stop.

"Just let me handle it. I'm sure Lucy'll get out soon, you need to take care of her."

He left no room for argument and Levy couldn't help but nod, tears prickling her brown eyes.

Cana watched their interaction. She was sure that something really happened in the past.

"Thank you.", she heard Levy murmur. Cana had a strong feeling that it wasn't because Natsu volunteered to pay the expenses.

"Thank you, Natsu.", Levy repeated. Natsu's hand squeezed her shoulders once again and smiled. He walked towards Gajeel's direction and grabbed his friend's shirt.

They walked away, and Levy and Cana can hear their argument faintly in the distance.

"Give me your wallet, Metalhead. I forgot mine in the lockers."

"Damn you! Acting so cool infront of shrimp when you don't even have money!"

"Just give me your wallet! I'll pay it later when we return to Fairy Tail."

"Is that how you ask someone for a favor, Salamander? Go write a song of how great I am and sing it infront of the guild!"

"Don't force people to tell a lie! And you're just saying that because you know nobody would praise your sorry ass!"

"What's that you piece of shit?! Want me to beat to you how great I am?!"

"Bring it on!"

Cana closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Those two just couldn't act maturely. And she should have brought beer with her!

Her attention was caught when she heard a laugh.

She opened her eyes and saw Levy laughing while watching Natsu and Gajeel argue at a distance. Tears were falling from the bluenette's eyes from laughing and smiling.

Cana smiled.

Ah, she was sure her friends will be able to solve their problems soon.

Soon enough, a nurse came out of the room and asked them to come in. The doctor talked to them and reminded them what to do, some precautions and more lectures. They soon got out of the room with Lucy and Cana laughed as Levy went on full-rant mode at her friend's carelessness.

"Seriously? How can you not notice a flower near you?! And why didn't you bring your spacer with you? I told you to bring a bigger bag if it won't fit with your other things! Be careful okay?! It's a good thing Natsu was there or it could have been worst!"

"Where is he?", Lucy quickly asked.

"He's just settling your bills. I'm sure he'll come back soon. Now don't go standing around! You're still a little pale! Now, sit down while we wait for him."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Wait for Natsu? Shouldn't Levy's reaction be; "Now come on, let's go before he comes back." ?

"Why are you looking at me like that? Just sit down and rest.", Levy ordered. A hint of pink covering her cheeks.

"Tsundere.", Cana said with a cough. Levy immediately glared at her (which is kinda like proving Cana's point if you ask her) but Cana just gave her a teasing smile.

Lucy let out a smile. It seems that Levy finally found her answer.

And as the three of them sat on the backseat of Natsu's car, with Lucy in between Levy and Natsu, (Both of them having friendly banters and totally competing for Lucy's attention.) Cana knew that they can fix this.

And maybe this time, she can see genuine happiness on her friend's faces.

And oh!

"Natsu? Don't you have motion sickness?", Cana asked.

Natsu blinked thrice and suddenly, he turned green and hunched over.

"What the hell?! You suddenly had it because I reminded you?!", Cana asked perplexed, she then sighed. "I really need some booze."

Lucy, on the other hand, rubbed Natsu's back and silently prayed that he wouldn't puke on her.

"You're pathetic, Salamander."

"S-Shut up! You have it too, Metal brain!"

"Not when I'm driving.", Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You!", he stood up, and was able to tackle Gajeel (How he thought he could in the cramped car? The girls didn't know.) when Lucy grabbed his shirt and placed his head on her lap.

"Just settle down, will ya? All your unnecessary movement is making me feel dizzy.", she mumbled, and looked away as a red blush coated her cheeks.

Natsu stiffened but soon relaxed as he inhaled her scent. He turned around, not minding that his legs were cramped, and closed his eyes as he buried his nose into Lucy's stomach. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her torse, loving the familiar feeling of being this close to her. He peeked an eye open to gauge her reaction. He grinned when he saw her blush and didn't make a move to remove his arms wrapped around her.

Though she looked down at him with a surprised expression when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his hair.

Soon, her fingers gently wove into his hair and he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. Minutes later, the both of them dozed off.

Levy huffed as she watched, feeling a strong urge to pinch Natsu's arms that were wrapped around her friend. But she decided to let it go for now since they did owe him.

"Sheez. Why can't you be sweet like that to me shrimp? You never let me rest my head on your lap.", Gajeel teased. Levy was surprised and soon, a heavy blush coated her cheeks.

"In your perverted dreams, Redfox!", she said hotly while glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"Gihi."

"Why do I feel like a fifth wheel?", Cana mumbled, but it was soon forgotten as Levy and Gajeel started bickering, resulting Natsu to groan and tell them to shut up and just kiss already.

"Shut up, Natsu!"

"That's a good idea, wanna try it Levy?"

She shrieked, and all safety hazard was thrown out as Levy tossed a car pillow at Gajeel's head. Lucy woke up from the commotion and tried her best to calm them down.

"Oww! I'm driving you know!"

"Then just shut up and drive!"

"Calm down, Levy-chan!"

"Just kiss already."

"I need booze."

.

.

.

 _She's back in his life_  
 _And it feels so right_  
 _Maybe this time, love won't end~_

* * *

 **Longest chapter I've written! It was a pain in the ass to edit. I would've been done with it an hour ago if fanfiction didn't keep on reloading and losing my previous edits! I had to research on the whole asthma-thing so forgive me if there are errors on how I played it out.**

 _ **Maybe This Time - Michael Martin Murphy**_

 **Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Tell me which part you liked and your reactions through a review! ;)**

 **Don't have a beta so tell me if there are mistakes. See ya!**

 **Next Chapter: (-I can't think of a title! Help meeee TT_TT)**


	14. Chapter 14 - A Thousand Years

**Previously:**

 _She shrieked, and all safety hazard was thrown out as Levy tossed a car pillow at Gajeel's head. Lucy woke up from the commotion and tried her best to calm them down._

 _"Oww! I'm driving you know!"_

 _"Then just shut up and drive!"_

 _"Calm down, Levy-chan!"_

 _"Just kiss already."_

 _"I need booze."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 (A Thousand Years)**

They were back to their old routine. Like when they were in Crocus, Natsu would wait at Lucy's gate. He would bring her food everyday, but mostly sweets since Lucy likes 'em. He once brought one for Levy too but she firmly told him that she would accept it only _once_. She emphasized on once and he Natsu had a feeling that it wasn't about food anymore.

Guess she still holds a grudge over him.

But it was okay, in fact, it was a big step for them considering what he did before. He never did think that he would ever be forgiven.

This time, he brought her chocolate chip scones and a can of orange juice.

He was also thinking about confessing.

No, not confessing his _love_ , but confessing that he was Natsu Dragneel, the jerk who left her on her wedding day.

Honestly, he couldn't think of a scenario where he wouldn't end up being hated by Lucy, but he really decided to come clean.

If this was going to work, they need to be honest with each other.

Feeling a sudden surge of pride at his own thoughts, Natsu grinned widely.

"Ehem. Looks like someone's having fun. Mind telling me what's so funny about a lamp post?", a voice he knew so well, took him out of his thoughts. He brushed of her previous comment (Though it was embarassing to be caught grinning by himself.) and felt a rush of happiness as he bounced on the soles of his feet.

"G'morning, Luce!"

"Good morning, Natsu.", he beamed when she said it with a warm smile. He had truly missed seeing her smile.

"You up for some chocolate chip scones and orange juice?", he said excitely, both of his hands dangling the food in front of her.

"You're gonna make me fat.", she replied, but accepted it regardless. She took a bite of the scone, humming in appreciation at its heavenly taste. She opened the can, and drank some of the juice.

"I'll still love you even if you're fat."

She paused, and coughed. On her defense, at least she didn't accidentally spray the juice on him. (Considering how he just said those words when she was drinking!)

Typical Natsu-timing.

He rubbed her back and laughed.

"Haha! Just kidding, Lucy! You should have seen your face!"

She glared at him, and her eyes immediately softened when his smile faltered.

"Come on, it's so early. Stop flirting.", Levy said boredly.

"We're not flirting!", Lucy said indignantly. Natsu shrugged, and turned to open the car door.

"My lady.", he said with a cheeky grin, opening the passenger seat for Lucy.

Don't ask her why. But she felt the need to Lucy-kick him.

So she did.

* * *

"Damn it!", Gray murmured as he paced around his living room. Why did he even thought of that? Now some crazy thoughts were invading his mind.

Maybe Juvia would go out without underwear?

He blushed deeply and willed himself not to think of such thoughts.

 _Go away perverted thoughts! Go away!_

"Gray-sama?"

He unwillingly looked where she was, and let out a relieved sigh when... Ugh... better not think of that anymore.

He cleared his throat and moved to sit on the table.

"Come on, let's eat."

"Uh, yes, Gray-sa-...", she cleared her throat. "Yes, Gray."

He was surprised at the sudden change. Sure he used to tell her when they were younger that she should stop calling him that but... he didn't know why he felt sad somehow.

He had grown quite attached to the name.

They ate in silence and Gray couldn't think of how he could relieve the tension in the air. He cleared his throat, and thought that maybe striking a conversation would be good.

"I met Ultear and Meredy in Crocus. Actually I saw Meredy first, I followed her and asked about Ultear. It looked like they were doing fine. They asked about you, and Meredy said she missed you."

"O-Oh, really? Is she okay? And how was Ultear-san? Is she not sick anymore?"

"Yeah, it was a long battle with cancer but she won.", Gray said with a smile. He really thought he would lose his sister and he was so happy that she survived it.

They weren't that close, and often had bits of fights here and there, but he knew that they cared for each other. That's why he was really sad, disappointed and angry when he learnt that she had cancer, and worst was, she hid from him. Went somewhere far with her adopted child, Meredy, to get her cancer treated.

"Erza still didn't know what happened though. I kept telling Ultear and Jelall to tell her but they don't want to. On the other hand, Meredy is working hard to be a doctor. She's on her pre-med."

Juvia nodded, though she really couldn't understand Ultear and Jellal. A small burst of pride weighed on her chest when she heard about Meredy though.

"How about you? How are you Juvia?"

She seemed surprised at the question, but she gave him a smile

"Juv- I... I'm fine, Gray. I've been trying to change so I won't bother Gray-sa-... Gray anymore. I'm sorry for what happened last night. It won't happen again."

He clenched his fist.

"You're not a bother."

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry for that. I'll make sure that-"

"Why do you keep saying that?!".

He couldn't help but shout desperately. He crossed the small table between them and held both of her shoulders. The wood was digging into his stomach and he was in a very uncomfortable position, but he didn't care. He _needed_ to tell her.

"Don't call yourself a bother because you're not! Don't change the way you speak because that's not who you are!", he panted and looked at Juvia in the eye. Tears were brimming in her pretty eyes, and Gray couldn't help but hate himself for always hurting her.

"And don't call me Gray. I know, I told you before that you should stop calling me Gray-sama but I... I secretly loved you calling me that."

"W-What...?"

Juvia was speechless, she didn't expect Gray to loose his cool like he did. She placed a hand on her mouth as small tears started to escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry.", he murmured, his shoulders now less tensed than before.

"I'm sorry for not taking care of you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm sorry... for everything. I know I'm a douchebag and I'm not even worth your time but please give me a chance to make it up tp you.", he cried.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried. But he did. Infront of her, he was vulnerable.

Infront of her, he allowed his tears to fall.

All of his bottled emotions just burst. From the time he watched her from afar, and that crazy jealousy he felt last night. Unable to gather the courage to talk to her... to touch her.

He tensed when Juvia removed his hands on her and a growing feeling of disappointment and sadness washed over him at the thought of her leaving.

Yet, she moved around the table and stood infront of him. Tears freely falling from her deep blue eyes.

He looked at her, and his head was thrown back at the loud slap that he received. There was a stinging in his cheeks, and his eyes were wide as saucers as he looked back at Juvia.

Her cheeks and nose were red from crying, and loud sobs threatened to escape her throat.

She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his. Sobbing loudly on his neck.

"Juvia... Juvia is sorry, too. But Juvia... Juvia doesn't want to hear Gray-sama talking so lowly about himself. Juvia loves Gray-sama. She always thought that everything about him is beautiful. Even his mistakes.", her voice cracked and she sniffled.

She smiled as she thought that she really wasn't the type of person who cried beautifully. There were always a waterfall of tears falling and almost her whole face turns red.

"So... So, Juvia can't forgive Gray-sama if he considered himself as worthless again. Okay?", she squeezed him a little. Already feeling a wave of contentment just by being this close to him.

He wrapped his arms around her as he willed his tears to stop, yet they continued to fall from his eyes.

"D-Do you remember, when I came to your house bloodied and bruised?"

Juvia loosened her embrace a little and looked up at him, wondering why he brought it up.

It was around a month before Natsu and Lucy's wedding when Gray came to her house.

At that time, it wasn't much of a surprise since Gray did visit her most the time. At first, she really needed to force him to come, asking some help from their friends ( _*cough* violent threatening from Erza *cough*_ ) just to make him say yes.

But soon it stuck to them like a habit. He would come voluntarily, ask her about her day, watch some movies, compliment her cooking, even though she knew it didn't taste good, and sometimes slept over. (He slept on the couch even though Juvia was _more than willing_ to share the bed.)

It was one of the little things that Juvia held unto. He didn't date other girls, but instead, take her to dinner. He spent time with her, and was always gentle with her.

It was all those simple things, that sparked hope in her heart. That maybe... just maybe, Gray felt the same way, even just a little.

She was cooking that night, softly mumbling in her head what measurements Lucy had told her during their cooking lessons, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

She beamed and rushed to the door, only to find Gray bloodied and bruised. A flare of anger rose in her chest as she asked who did it to him.

She knew that Gray and Natsu fought occasionally but it was never this bad.

"Mugged.", was his only answer.

They spent the night in silence, and with Gray being quieter than usual, Juvia willed herself not to ask anymore.

She was brought back to reality and she stared back at Gray's intense gaze.

"Yeah, I remember it. Why are you asking Gray-sama?"

Gray took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Juvia was allured by his captivating dark blue eyes.

"That night, I was gonna confess that I liked you. I bought you this necklace with a teardrop pendant. It really took me a long time to gather my courage, but I was determined to do it. I was walking to your house while holding the necklace, reciting what I wanted to say, when I ended up getting mugged. I tried to fight them but they had back up and beat me anyway.", he knew that he was rambling. But he felt like he needed to get it out.

He needed to tell her.

"And as I was laying there I suddenly had second thoughts. I just thought that maybe it was sign that, like anyone else I've loved, I'd just lose you. Like I'd lose to fate like how I lost to those thieves. ", he murmured softly, and wiped the tears cascading Juvia's cheeks.

"After that, I went back to denying my feelings for you again, and I'm sorry because I know that was a very lame reason. And in the first place, no reason is enough to justify how I have hurt your feelings. But please give me a chance-"

He stopped talking, and was surprised when her lips covered his; shutting him up with a kiss.

"Gray-sama is surprisingly talkative. Will you tell Juvia you love her or not?", she snapped impatiently, though there was a twinge of loving mischief in her eyes.

Gray's mouth fell open, but as soon as he recovered, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Juvia."

Small tears escaped her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck.

"Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama.", she replied, and pulled him again for a kiss.

She grinned widely at him and hugged him with all her might.

"Now that Gray-sama is Juvia's, let's hurry and get married!"

"Wha-! Wait, Juvia."

"But Juvia has waited long enough.", she said with a pout.

"Yeah, but at least let me be the one to propose, okay? And not now."

Juvia still pouted and gave him a scrutinizing gaze before she shrugged and hugged him again.

Gray smiled and relished the feeling of her in his arms.

Man, he was so stupid. Why didn't he do this earlier?

But he promised himself, that now that they're together, he won't let her go.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she slumped on her seat.

Jason approved of the picture and caption (Thank Mira for that.) and she was allowed to rest for the day. Apparently, Levy told Jason about her recent asthma attack and insisted that Lucy should rest since she was already done with the job.

Jason surprisingly agreed easily and he quickly pushed her out of the room, telling her to rest for the day.

And now she was in Natsu's car, wondering when she would be able to gather the courage to tell him that; _"Natsu I don't really have an amnesia."_ and _"Yes, I hated you so much when I first saw you again after you left but now I-"_

Now what? What does she feel now anyway?

She knew that she had forgiven him for what he had done, albeit she swore that she would never forget what happened.

But she wasn't angry anymore.

In fact, she was honestly enjoying the time she spends with him.

But what now?

What would happen after? It's not like they could stay as it is forever. One day, he was going to learn that she lied and-

"Luceee! Stop making a weird face."

Her eyes twitched and it took all of her strength not to bash her source of problem in the face.

"Sorry I took long, but here's some strawberry yogurt. Your favorite.", he winked at her.

He winked at her! How dare he wink at her when she was having so many internal struggle because of him!

She huffed, and took the yogurt before averting her gaze from him.

"What?", he asked. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing.", she scoffed, feeling irritated that she couldn't open lid.

"Well, looks like someone's a bit moody today.", Natsu mumbled. He started the engine of the car and was about to pull reverse when he heard someone sniffling. He looked at the source of the sound and saw Lucy pouting, small beads of tears were gathering near her eyes.

"W-What happened?"

"I can't open it.", she replied, referring to the lid of the strawberry yogurt.

Natsu took the cup and opened it as fast as he could (Which proved hard because Lucy already destroyed the edges with her fiddling) and gave it to her.

"Here.", he said and gave it to her. Her eyes twinkled, she dipped the spoon and quickly tasted it, savoring the strawberry yogurt.

"Uh... are you alright?", Natsu asked, a little weirded out by her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Here," she scooped some yogurt and placed the spoonful near his mouth.

"Ahhh!", she said with a wide smile. "Come on, open your mouth, eat it."

"Are drunk?", Natsu asked, perplexed by her sudden mood swings.

Her smile dropped and she rolled an eye at him.

"Fine. Just drive me home.", she said with a huff.

"Now you're mad again.", he said tiredly, and suddenly, a thought appeared on his head.

 _Oh yeah, this happened before._

"Are you perhaps, PMS-ing?", he asked slowly, and the harsh punch on his cheek was an enough answer.

"Geez, what a pervert."

"Yeah, definitely PMS-ing."

"Shut up and drive."

He drove her home while sporting a reddened cheek, and when he parked infront of her apartment, she was sweating bullets and was whimpering while clutching her abdomen.

"Can you stand up?", he asked.

Lucy nodded, and moved to open the door. Natsu bit his lip, stopping her before she exited.

"Wait. I'll carry you."

He got out of the car, and quickly moved to Lucy's side, offering a piggy-back ride. Lucy complied, and got on his back, her house keys jiggling on her hips.

"Is it always this bad?", he asked and pushed the button to lock his car, he entered the gates and stopped at her front door.

He felt Lucy shook her head on his back.

"Not always. It just hurts today", she said, and gave him her keys.

He nodded, and inserted the keys, opening the door to Lucy's home. He couldn't help but look around, feeling nostalgic at the familiar books, pictures, and little sticky notes that were scattered everywhere.

She didn't change at all.

He settled her down on the couch, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"It doesn't look like you have a fever, but you're sweating bullets. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better already.", she mumbled. She slumped on the sofa and closed her eyes, feeling better that now she wasn't inside the airconditioned car.

"Can I get you something?"

"Hot water bottle.", she murmured.

"Alright, where is it?"

"Kitchen... right side... cabinet."

"Right. Wait here."

He went to get the hot water bottle, and an hour later, Lucy was dozing off on the couch. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave her there, she was still sweating and she might catch a cold.

After a while of internal struggle, he decided to wake her up, she needed to change clothes and sleep on her bed where it's more comfortable.

Surprisingly, she complied easier than he thought. He noticed, that she looked better than she did earlier.

He held his hand and guided her upstairs, despite her protests that she could take care of herself. He just grinned at her, and he continued to look forward, not noticing the slight blush on her cheeks.

When they entered her room, she quickly gathered some clothes, towels, and went to the bathroom.

When she got out, she saw Natsu looking at the random pictures and sticky notes on her walls. She blushed, wondering if she placed anything embarassing in there.

"Hey.", she murmured, feeling shy for some reason. "Sorry for uh... "

"Nah, it's alright. Just another adventure, yeah?", he smiled at her and brush the invisible dust in his clothes.

"I'll be going now, I'll lock the door when I get out. Just rest for now, call me if you need any help."

He made a move to exit her room. Lucy panicked, and quickly grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. A red blush flared on her cheeks as she opened her mouth to speak; yet no words came out.

She looked down and gulped, her throat felt dry all of a sudden and her heart raced on her chest.

"I... Sorry... I don't... I don't really have- ", she felt a gentle hand on her head. She looked up and was surprised when she felt his thumb caressed her cheeks.

She didn't even notice that she was already crying. Was she that scared to tell him?

"Just rest for a while, Lucy."

She opened her mouth as she felt the greatest urge to tell him to stay. Her gripped on him tightened, but after a while, she let go.

"T-Take care."

"Thanks.", he murmured. He moved closer to her and leaned. He debated kissing her the forehead but doubts clouded his mind and he settled on ruffling her hair instead.

"Call me if you need anything.", he said one last time before exiting the room.

Once he was out, he ruffled his hair and left out a heavy sigh, his chest heavy with confliction.

Little did he know, Lucy felt the same.

.

.

.

 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?~_

* * *

 **50/50 for this chapter. I kinda like it and I kinda don't. How about you guys? Oh well, shorter chapter this time. (And even if I said that, it's still 3.4k you know :3) Well here's to conflicted feelings for NaLu. Who do you think will confess first? Haha.**

 **That's a wrap on Gruvia! I was honestly thinking about tossing more problems between them (For the sake of adressing past hurt and feelings) before they made up but this isn't really Gruvia-centered and I still need to give some finishing touches on Jerza and Gajevy.**

 **And Juvia's Juvia. Haha. Just had the feeling that she's second to Lucy for the title of most-forgiving person on FT.**

 _ **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri recommended by: fairytailcrazyfan, Kisa7221**_

 **Am I really doing this? Oh hell yes I am! Self-promotion dude! Lol. Check out the poor-attempt-at-a-one-shot that I posted, it's called Colors XD**

 **Follow. Favorite. And Review! I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Song of the Stars

**Previously:**

 _She opened her mouth as she felt the greatest urge to tell him to stay. Her gripped on him tightened, but after a while, she let go._

 _"T-Take care."_

 _"Thanks.", he murmured. He moved closer to her and leaned. He debated kissing her the forehead but doubts clouded his mind and he settled on ruffling her hair instead._

 _"Call me if you need anything.", he said one last time before exiting the room._

 _Once he was out, he ruffled his hair and left out a heavy sigh, his chest heavy with confliction._

 _Little did he know, Lucy felt the same._

* * *

 **Chapter 15 (Song of the Stars)**

It was a mix of awkwardness after that, though both of them didn't want to admit the tension between them. Insteas, they chose to bury it with some teasing and laughter.

Erza and Jellal had also announced their engagement and for a moment, Lucy wondered if she was cured of her fear of weddings.

"Lu-chan? You sure you're not gonna take Jason-senpai's offer of being a full-time employee?"

She looked at Levy. The bluenette girl had been asking her about it ever since she declined the offer.

"Yeah."

"Why?", Levy asked, exasperated.

"Levy-chan, I know I said I wanted to try being a full-time employee, and I did enjoy working at Sorcerer's but..."

"But what?", she pressed.

"But they don't stay in one place! I don't want to leave Magnolia.", she replied with a sigh.

"But- But you know that! You know that the Magnolia branch is just temporary! What happened to our dream of travelling the world?! Lu! This is our chance! Why are you acting like that?!"

Lucy winced when Levy raised her voice. The bluenette woman was panicking, pacing around the room with speed that made Lucy dizzy. Then she stopped, and stared at her.

"Is it because of Natsu?"

For a while, Lucy was silent, unable to form a coherent thought.

 _Was it?_

"It is, isn't it?", Levy accussed, brown eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Lev-"

"He left you! He left you and you're still willing to give up our dream for a man who left you on your wedding day?! Heck, this is not even about our dream anymore! It's about how you're being so stupid right now! Lucy! Wake up! You're smarter than this! Did you really think that the two of you still have a chance after what happened before?! You'll just hurt each other again! Especially after he learns that you're just pretending to have an amnesia!"

Lucy froze as hot tears pricked her eyes. Her chest felt heavy, and she could feel a lump forming in her throat. She blinked the tears back, not wanting to cry over such a stupid thing, but it ended up falling down her cheeks. She averted her gaze, unable to look at Levy in the eye.

Afterall, what she said was true.

She heard Levy let out a startled gasp and soon, it was followed by her frantic footsteps and the opening and closing of the door.

She rubbed her palms over face, wiping the tears from her eyes and suddenly feeling very frustrated. She went up to her room and locked the door, thanking the heavens that she had no work that day.

She plopped on her bed. It was still early in the morning and her thoughts were all jumbled up. She closed her eyes and shield her eyes from the light.

"Levy-chan...", she murmured. She didn't really know what to think of it. She didn't expect to get such a reaction from Levy.

Lucy's heart clenched. She knew she promised Levy that they would travel and capture the beauty of Fiore together, but leaving at this time? When everything was shaky and unstable? It didn't sit well with her.

She knew that Natsu and her... would get hurt. She knew that after all what happened, and after the revelation of her secret...

She didn't want to think of his possible reaction.

But she already ran away before and if she learnt something from it, it was that running away never solved any problem. It was just being in denial and prolonging the problem. It would just get all stock up and eventually fall around her and bury her to her past.

This time, she wanted to leave _without_ loose ends.

But Levy...

She couldn't leave, Levy. Not when the bluenette woman had done so much for her.

She groaned and buried her face on the pillow. Everything was complicated and her feelings were a mess.

Minutes later, she got up from bed, face a little red from the lack of oxygen. She stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf.

She needed to escape the world for a while.

* * *

"Erza?", Jellal called out while knocking on the door.

He straightened out his clothes, and checked the bouquet of red carnations on his hand. Jellal didn't know a lot about flowers, and was thankful that the florist was patient enough to inform him about it. The shade of red reminded him of Erza, and after learning that it meant admiration, love and affection, he didn't hesitate to get it for her.

His lips curled up into a small smile, he was excited to finally get a day out with her. Erza had been busy with work lately, and Jellal was proud that she grew even more successful through the years.

Even if it meant less time for the two of them.

When him and Erza discussed about it after he had proposed, he assured her that he would support her all the way. She was on the prime of her career as a policewoman, leading a lot of missions and a candidate for promotion; he would never keep her from achieving all of it.

Instead, he busied himself with his own work. He even searched for some more jobs at Fairy Tail, whenever he had free time. He wanted to save some more money and prepare for their wedding, though he knew that it might take a while before they exhanged vows.

But he was happy. Despite that they didn't see each other much, Jellal felt content.

And in those rare occassions that Erza had time for him, (He always grabbed those opportunities and rescheduled whatever else he had planned.) he cherished every moment he had with her, and tried to make it as memorable as possible.

He smiled, and fidgeted on the buttons of his shirt when he heard some shuffling inside Erza's room. The door flew open, and instead of a dress, Erza was wearing her armor for work, and was fumbling on her sword. How she was allowed to work with a sword, he didn't know.

Still, he opened his mouth to greet her but it was cut off by a quick apology.

"I'm sorry, there's a reported bank robbery downtown and I need to go. Just go inside, I'll be right back."

She rushed past him, and Jellal could only stare at her disappearing figure before he released a sigh.

His attention was caught by the bouquet of flowers and he smiled a little. He removed his shoes and entered Erza's apartment, placing the carnations on an empty vase in her living room.

He looked around and found some files littered on the floor. He figured that they were from work. He contemplated on cleaning up a bit, afraid that there was some sort of pattern to it and that he might mess it up for her.

He tried to stay put on the sofa and patiently waited for her, but his eyes kept on wandering to the mess. He then gave up, and went near it. He read the files, placed Erza's strawberry-cake designed sticky notes on each paper and wrote about the facts that might help her, before he placed them all on a neat pile. Taking extra care to place them together on the same pattern he found them.

When he was done, he looked around the room and decided to clean more. It was the least thing he could do to help her.

Hours passed and when the sun started to set, he knew that a date outside wouldn't be possible anymore. So, instead, he settled on checking out Erza's fridge, (for something else other than strawberry cake) and checked for any ingredients he could use to cook.

All that time, he kept wondering, if Erza would say 'yes' to the idea of living with him.

* * *

Strikes of red and orange were already painting the sky when Lucy forced herself to get out of fictionland. She didn't want to stop reading but her growling stomach's need for attention was getting hard to ignore. So, after reading one last line, she closed the book with a sigh.

She closed her eyes, and took a moment to take in everything she read.

When she opened them again, she was greeted by the empty room, and the sound of birds singing in the distance.

She eventually got up, and went to investigate if the house was as empty as her room.

She checked out Levy's room first, then a wave of memories from their earlier argument weighed on her mind. She knocked, then took on herself to barge in when nobody answered.

She wasn't there.

She went down the stairs and called for her friend, but she still wasn't around.

She let out a sigh, and with heavy steps, she went to the kitchen. She was about to open the fridge when she saw a note. Without thinking, she quickly grabbed the note, resulting it to rip into two.

"Crap! Ugh. I really should be more careful next time.", she mumbled to herself, turning the two pieces of paper to figure out how it fit.

 _Lu, I'll be sleeping over at Juvia's house. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was overreacting. But for now, I just need some time to think. We'll talk later, yeah?_

 _Take care of yourself._

 _-Levy_

The poor paper was soon crumpled in her hands and she forced herself not to jump into conclusions. She swallowed thickly as a sob threatened to escape her throat.

 _Maybe I'm being insensitive to Levy's feelings, nowadays._

Nonetheless, she resumed her earlier plans of getting a meal.

The room was silent except for the constant sound of her spoon amd fork grazing her plate. Lucy felt a little suffocated, so once she was done, she quickly washed the dishes and retreated to her room.

She grabbed her phone, and checked out the notifications.

There were three texts and a missed call from Juvia, another two messages were sent by Natsu, and the rest were just some random emails and notification. She opened Juvia's first and was surprised at the message.

 _Juvia invites Lucy to Juvia and Gray-sama's wedding._

 _SMS. Received 7:39am._

 _Levy came barging to Juvia's room. Did something happen?_

 _SMS. Received 9:35am._

 _Is Lucy not replying because she still wants to challenge Juvia for Gray-sama's love?_

 _SMS. Received 10:57am._

Lucy gawked at her phone and quickly typed a reply.

 _No, Juvia. I'm not interested in Gray. I was reading some books and didn't notice the time, sorry. Take care of Levy, and tell her to go home soon._

 _Btw. Congratulations! When's the wedding?_

 _SMS. Sent 7:14pm_

Why were all her friends getting married anyway? First Erza, now Juvia... not that Lucy was complaining!

Oh, no! In fact, she felt so happy for them.

A small smile plastered on her face. She couldn't recall the last time she felt genuinely happy for someone else's marriage.

Maybe it really meant that she got over her fear and hate for marriage.

She then clicked on Natsu's message.

 _Good mornin' Luce! Heard you don't have work today. Wanna hang out?_

 _SMS. Received 9:04am._

 _Oops. I should probably check on my phone every morning._ She thought, and with that resolve in mind, she opened the next message.

 _Sorry, you must be busy._

 _SMS. Received 10:38am._

She plopped on her bed as Levy's voice rang through her ears.

 _"You'll just hurt each other again! Especially after he learns that you're just pretending to have an amnesia!"_

Why must fate be so cruel?

Was pain the only future awaiting for them?

She hopes not.

With that, she finally decided to tell him the truth.

 _Let's hang out next Friday, I have something to tell you._

 _SMS. Sent 6:13pm._

She closed her eyes and willed herself to become more positive. In a week, she would tell him the truth.

Just one more week.

She hoped for the best.

* * *

Erza huffed as her and her team apprehended the last criminal.

"Is this it? We negotiated to you scumbags for almost a whole day and you're just a bunch of weaklings! I should have just barged in here as early as possible and take care of you, myself! You deserve punishment!"

"Eek!"

All the robbers were rounded up and they released a high-pitched squeak under Erza's glare. Series of apologies were thrown from their mouth and they all flinched when the scarlet-haired woman took out her sword and pointed it dangerously at them.

 _Who even uses swords in the police?!_

They simultaneously thought and gulped as they saw the glare turn into something more dangerous.

"Pull this stunt again and you'll have a taste of my sword."

"A-Aye."

"Good. Now take them. And don't let even one of them get away.", she said sternly at her team. A small smile was plastered on her face at the thought of another successful mission with them but it was soon turned into a grimace as her adrenaline left her, and she realized how tired she was.

Wait a minute... _Jellal!_ She was supposed to be on a day off and enjoying her time with Jellal!

"Wait, Max, it's my day-off today why did you call me?"

Max froze and gave her a wary smile.

"S-Sorry. Laxus also asked for a day off and we can't work without a leader and I told him you're not working that day but he refused and I really really can't say n- _eek!_ It's not my fault I swear!"

"Ho. So, you think you can ruin my day without getting punishment?", she glared at him, and cracked her knuckles while sporting an evil smile.

After that, Max pleaded the chief to designate him in a different team. Having Erza and Laxus to deal with was a more frightening experience than any other missions he took.

Of course, it was denied because nobody else would take his place.

They all want to live, thank you very much.

* * *

When Erza came home, she was surprised to see her apartment spotless and squeaky clean. She turned red in embarassment, knowing that she haven't exactly had the time to tidy up the mess she made everyday.

She walked around slowly noticing that all her files were placed neatly on table. She opened one folder, and smiled at the sight of Jellal's familiar handwriting placed on a strawberry cake-designed sticky note.

Jellal and strawberry cake.

It was the two things she loved.

She read the notes and nodded her head at Jellal's observation, it was on point, and she wondered how she could have missed that. She completely forgot that she needed to reprimand him for reading a police file and instead, continued reading the notes with interest.

She suddenly tensed at the sound of metal scratching against each other. She moved to where it was coming from and was surprised to see Jellal cooking with a frilly pink strawberry-designed apron wrapped around his hips.

It looked good, if you asked her.

She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling guilty that she left so suddenly and ruined their date.

Jellal turned around, and offered her a smile.

"It's almost done. Why don't you freshen up first? I'm sure you're tired."

A pretty shade of red coated her cheeks, and she mumbled a soft apology and a ' _thank you_ ' before retreating to her room. She rid herself of her armor, hands lingering on it for a second too long, and eagerly took a hot shower.

Steam covered the room and the hot water worked on relaxing her tense muscles. She let out a sigh, unsure if she should blame the heat or her thoughts for the blood rushing to her cheeks and neck.

It had been a while since her and Jellal had been alone.

She glanced at the diamond ring in her hand and remembered the night Jellal proposed, leading the both of them to a hot make-out session that would have ended up in bed if Gray wasn't so stupid to suddenly call and ruin the mood.

She covered her face with her hand and other quickly reached out to change the temperature from hot to cold.

She needed to get rid of those thoughts if she didn't want to spend all of her night blushing.

When she walked out of her room, wearing her favorite strawberry cake designed PJs and a towel hanging around her neck to dry her wet scarlet hair, she found Jellal setting up the dishes and lighting the candles to set up a romantic mood.

A smile broke out of her face, unable to fathom how they survived all the obstacles they faced before, and end up still loving each other after all the years that had passed. It wasn't an easy road, but she was glad that she didn't give up. That _he_ didn't give up, and continued loving her unconditionally.

They had lost a lot of time in the past but now, they had all the time to catch up.

"Are you hungry?", she heard Jellal's voice say across the room. There were red carnations on the table and she unconsciously touched the tips of her hair.

"Scarlet.", she mumbled.

Jellal smiled.

"It's the color of your hair."

* * *

"Are you sure it's the correct address?", Lucy asked Cana for the second time.

It had been three days since Levy left and she had been really on edge. Three agonizing days of thinking about what she could do to solve their problem. The blonde woman was already tempted to go Juvia's house and drag the smaller bluenette girl back to their home, given that Levy's _later_ had gone far too long.

What irked her more was how the bluenette woman was able to avoid her even if they were literally working in the same room.

Now, she was driving Cana's car to get to her new job. Apparently, Mirajane had asked Jason a favor of hiring her as the photographer for an event. Jason didn't really mind, and assured her that it was fine for her to go.

Cana went to her workplace earlier and told her that she'd drive her to the event, but with the suspicious bottle beside the brunette woman, Lucy took in on herself to be the one to drive. Cana just shrugged off, and gave her a toothy grin.

One that reminded her painfully of Natsu... and their upcoming future.

"Yeah, just go right."

Lucy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cana. Are you sure you know where we're going? I'm pretty sure we passed that shop five times already."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Heart Kruz is a popular clothing store. They're bound to be everywhere!", Cana declared with a smile, then fiddled with her phone once again. She watched as the brunette girl furrowed her eyebrows, uttering a bunch of incoherent words that suspiciously sounded like curses.

Lucy sighed and turned right. She swore if she saw Heart Kruz again, she would throttle Cana's neck.

"Yey! Finally! Now go turn left and enter that gate."

"But Cana! We passed that gate a bunch of times already!"

"Oh hush. Gates are bound to look alike."

Lucy rolled her eyes, and fought the urge to slam her head on the steering wheel.

She parked the car, and stared at a fancy, but rather homey, house. It only had two floors, but it looked quite spacious. They also had a large garden area and even a small playground.

Balloons were placed here and there and pastel ribbons were swaying softly near a large banner saying 'Happy Birthday'.

"You didn't tell me that it was a kids party.", she blurted out, afraid that she didn't bring some toys, candies or anything to bribe bratty kids so she could peacefully take their pictures.

"Kids? Ah. Yeah. Right. Kids party.", Cana replied. Clearing her throat then once again, typed furiously on her phone.

She looked suspiciously at Cana but before she could ask Mirajane appeared. A big smile plastered on her face.

"Lucy! You made it! Come on, inside!"

"Yeah, hi Mir-! Woah.", she tried not trip over her own feet as Mirajane excitedly dragged her inside. She noted that Mirajane had a light skip on her steps and Lucy wondered why she was so excited.

They soon entered the house, and she was surprised to see her friends standing together. She saw Erza and Jellal next to Juvia and Gray who were covered in a light pink frosting. Gajeel was also there, standing next to an intimidating man with blonde hair and a scar over his eye. Elfman and Evergreen were also present.

She looked around, hoping to find a certain bluenette woman, but she nowhere in sight.

She tried to get rid of the disappointment growing in chest, and instead, focused on the people around her.

Cana soon entered the room and Mirajane clasped her hands together with a squeal.

They were holding a banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Lucy!' and colorful party hats were placed on their heads.

She would have been weirded out that they prepared a kiddie-theme party for her, if not for the fact that it was not her birthday.

"Guys. You know, today isn't my birthday, right?"

They all froze, and looked at each other for a full minute before letting out shrug.

Cana wrapped her arms around her and laughed.

"So? Just go with the flow will ya?", she took a swig of her drink and Lucy looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

Like all of their friends had gone crazy.

"Loosen up will ya? Where's the cake?!", Cana shouted and as if on cue, the lights went dimmer and the crowd parted for that person to come. They sang, and smiles adorned their faces.

" _Happy Birthday to you..._

 _Happy Birthday to you..._

 _Happy Birthday, dear Lucy~_

 _Happy Birthday to you._ "

His husky voice reached her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. He was standing there, with a toothy grin, holding a small cake with a candle that was shaped into number 1.

"Natsu.", she breathe out. Unable to comprehend what all of this was about.

"That person, took away 24 years of your life. 24 years of what was supposed to be full of wonderful and happy memories. I know doing this wouldn't take back what was lost and wouldn't heal the scars... but at least, let me recreate those memories with you. Let's replace the sad ones with a smile and happiness that you will never forget."

He let out a shaky breath and lifted the cake closer to her. Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes and she covered her mouth to stop herself from becoming a sobbing mess.

"Happy 1st birthday, Lucy. Remember to make a wish.", he said gently, and all of their friends smiled in the background. She wiped her tears and released a watery smile.

She never really liked birthdays, and she never really believed that birthday wishes come true. But at that moment, she closed her eyes and hoped... hoped that her wish would come true.

 _I wish, that all these special people that I have, would be by my side... forever._

And she blew on the candle.

.

.

.

 _I am the star that burns for you_

 _Shining through the night_

 _Just follow me, I will guide you home_

 _And when you're feeling lost at sea_

 _Listen for my song_

 _Calling you back, to the shore~_

* * *

 **Yeaaaah. Sorry this one took longer. I was editing 'My Angel' because I think I'll be writing that next (I was cringing the whole time because of how badly the first chapters were written. I was really lucky to meet a beta reader because the edited chapters were definitely better.) and then I went to my school for clearance and damn I'm getting my sched tomorrow and school's starting next week! I don't want to go back. Waaahh!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is my favorite part of the movie and I'm pretty nervous because I'm not sure if my writing would give it justice but meh. I'll try! Haha.**

 **Sorry if the Jerza was mostly narrations, I need to tell what happened to them first but don't worry! It would get better... eventually. Haha.**

 ** _Song of the Stars - TheEacusM (youtube) It's an english cover of Songs of the Stars, sang by Lyra on ep 153 of Fairy Tail. You guys should check it out! It's beautiful! _**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! Like I said before, reviews inspire me to write!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Never Learned

**Previously:**

 _"That person, took away 24 years of your life. 24 years of what was supposed to be full of wonderful and happy memories. I know doing this wouldn't take back what was lost and wouldn't heal the scars... but at least, let me recreate those memories with you. Let's replace the sad ones with a smile and happiness that you will never forget."_

 _He let out a shaky breath and lifted the cake closer to her. Tears gathered in Lucy's eyes and she covered her mouth to stop herself from becoming a sobbing mess._

 _"Happy 1st birthday, Lucy. Remember to make a wish.", he said gently, and all of their friends smiled in the background. She wiped her tears and released a watery smile._

 _She never really liked birthdays, and she never really believed that birthday wishes come true. But at that moment, she closed her eyes and hoped... hoped that her wish would come true._

 ** _I wish, that all these special people that I have, would be by my side... forever._**

 _And she blew on the candle._

* * *

 **A/N: _Di Na Natuto_ (Eng. Translation: Never Learned) is the theme song of the movie, My Amnesia Girl, where I based this story. I translated the lyrics in english, and though it's not _exactly_ the same, it still held the same meaning. **

* * *

**Chapter 16 (Never Learned)**

Her friends clapped their hands, faces filled with smile and laughter. They laughed and cheered when Lucy cried, eliciting a bubbly giggle from the blonde woman. She must have looked crazy because she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"You guys... thank you."

"Haha don't thank us! It's Pinky here who organized everything.", Evergreen said with a smile.

"He's manly."

"And a horrible planner. Juvia can't remember how many times ran to the store because Natsu forgot to buy a lot of things."

"And cake. He didn't get the best cake for all your 24 birthdays. So, I needed to step in at least decorate it."

"Erza-san forced Juvia to taste everything."

"I got dragged in the cake-tasting.", Gray deadpanned.

"Me too.", Jellal murmured.

"At least you didn't have to deal with an overly _bossy_ Mirajane who kept fussing over the decorations.", the blonde man grunted. Lucy noted that she still haven't gotten his name.

"I was not bossy.", Mira said with a pout.

 _"We don't believe you."_ , they all said unison. Mira crossed her arms and playful chatters once again filled the air.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu who was still holding the cake.

"Thanks, Natsu.", she said once more. Natsu snapped out of his daze and smiled back at her. He moved to give the cake to Gajeel (Who glared at him but took the cake anyway.) and patted his pockets as he searched for the first gift.

Lucy watched him, giggling a little at his panicked and distressed look, until he finally gasped and took a small velvet box out of pocket.

She looked at it suspiciously, and a shiver run up her spine when he opened the box and revealed a ring. It was gold, with the design of zodiac keys her mother had always told her about.

She gulped and her mouth felt dry.

"You're not... proposing are you?", she squeaked out, not really knowing what to say.

It seemed to snap Natsu out of his thoughts and he blushed upon registering her words in his mind.

"N-No! I mean- _I would_ maybe _someday_ but-", he covered his mouth, eyes wide at the slip up and he continued to stammer. "I-I mean- ! This ring! Your first gift! Birthday! Ah, look! The zodiacs remember?"

Lucy stayed quiet, though she too, had a fierce blush on her cheeks. She took the ring out of the box and examined it. She froze when she suddenly remembered and she looked at Natsu, she knew she had a ring like this before. It was a gift from her mother. She remembered losing it on accident.

"We went on a trip to Galuna Island when we were really young. You were really quiet during that time and spend your time alone near railings on the deck. Then Wendy, our junior, - _Did they tell you about her? She was close to you before.-_ Anyway, she gave me troia to cure my motion sickness, then I decided to surprise you. I didn't know you were holding a ring and you accidentally let go of it because I scared you and it... fell to the ocean."

After finishing his story, he looked down; feeling incredibly stupid for his past actions. He remembered how hurt Lucy was when she lost the ring. He remembered how she just looked somber and didn't even yell at him, but instead, cried silently while staring at the ocean.

"Gah! Why am I telling yout that?! New memories! But lookie here, it's a new ring. It's not the same but I tried to make it look exactly like-"

He was cut off when Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"I know it's not the same but... it will work out.", she said.

" _It will work out._ ", she repeated, as once again, tears started to build up in her eyes.

Natsu laughed when she pulled away and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"Geez! We're supposed to be happy today! Why do you keep crying? Sheez! If you keep doing that then no more presents for you.", he lightly chided.

Lucy smiled and let out a giggle when he sniffed as small tears pricked his eyes. She placed her fingers on his cheeks and wiped the stray tears that fell.

"I can say the same thing to you."

Soon, Lucy was placed in a little kiddie throne. She laughed and felt nostalgic with the small party hats, streamers and balloons littering the floor.

After her mother's death, it was always Ms. Spetto and all the other workers in their mansion who spent her birthdays with her. She was thankful for it, but the growing absence of her father made it hard for her to be happy.

She lightly slapped her cheeks and willed herself not to think of such thoughts.

New memories. _New memories._

Soon, she was face to face with Erza, who was holding a small strawberry cake with a candle shaped into number two.

The scarlet haired woman winked at her and Lucy blushed as Erza didn't often show this side of her.

"I am Erza Scarlet. I look forward to making good memories again with you, Lucy.", she said smoothly and Lucy could only guess how many times she had practiced saying that.

"I'll start by telling you how I'm so thankful to receive my first letter from you. You were a great penpal, and an even better friend. I'll treasure you forever. Happy 2nd birthday, Lucy."

Lucy fought back her tears and made a wish before blowing on the candle.

 _'I wish for Erza's happiness.'_

Jellal came next, also holding a small cake with a number three-shaped candle.

"I have always thought of a you as a good friend. Your smile always managed to cheer everyone up. I wish that from this day on, I'll see that smile more often.", he said with a serene smile.

"Thank you, Jellal."

"Happy 3rd Birthday, Lucy."

She smiled, and once again blew on the candle.

 _'I wish for Jellal's happiness.'_

Her friends lined up and Lucy smiled, laughed and cried at their small speeches. Juvia told her how happy she was to meet Lucy (Happy that she didn't have a love rival anymore -Lucy quickly assured her that she wasn't a love rival to begin with.), Gray came next and it was awkward at first but when he ruffled her hair she was reminded of how Gray protected her when they were younger. That he filled in the role of the brother she never had.

Elfman and Evergreen came next, and Lucy smiled at the shining diamond ring on Ever's finger.

Then Gajeel came and Lucy almost laughed at the bunny design on the cake he was holding. He wished her a happy 8th birthday then told her to take care Levy. Her smile disappeared at the mention of her friend but Gajeel assured her that it would be alright.

He was sweet in his own way.

Then Mira and the blonde guy, which she later learnt was named Laxus; _Mira's husband._ It lead her to exclaim, _"You have a husband?!"_ , in surprise. She squeaked when Laxus glared at her but she was saved when Mira elbowed his stomach and lightly chided him. At that moment, she couldn't help but think of what a perfect pair they were.

For all the candle she blew, she wished for their happiness; because nothing else could make her happy than seeing her friends happy.

Cana came next, with the 11th cake in her hands, and all of friends screamed (Natsu stood frozen, mouth open in shock.) when the brunette woman kissed her fully on the lips. It lasted for few seconds, and a light squeak flew out of Lucy's lips, before Cana pulled away, grinning.

"There! Now I don't have to feel bad about trying to flirt with your man.", Cana cheered and took it to herself to blow on the 11th candle.

"Happy 11th birthday, Lucy!"

Lucy finally snapped out of her daze and unconsciously placed a hand on her lips.

"I kissed a woman.", she murmured in a daze.

"You liked it?", Cana asked with a grin.

"Cana!", Natsu reprimanded, his face red with rage.

"What? Jealous I got to kiss her before you?", Cana said with a cheeky grin.

"W-What are you talking about?!", he sputtered, resulting Cana's grin to widen.

Lucy sighed at their banter, yet a smile still managed to break out of her lips.

* * *

They decided to play some kiddie games after that, Cana and Natsu competing in everything until it resulted to some decorations breaking. One dangerous smile from Mirajane managed to stop them from further destroying the room. They moved on to another room after that, and this time, it had a small stage.

There was a red curtain with a Fairy Tail insignia traced with orange threads. Mira and Erza excitedly sat her in one of the available chairs and cheered.

Soon, an upbeat music filled the air and one by one, the boys went out of the curtain. Elfman was the first to come out (he raised his arms and yelled, "manly") followed by an embarassed and redfaced Gray, then Jellal came next, a shy smile adorning his lips and the last was Laxus who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

The girls cheered with every sway of their hips and Lucy was torn between laughing at how awkward they looked or feel sympathy for them. Still, the boys moved in sync with the music; although there were always some occasional mistakes in their steps followed by curses flying out of their lips.

They try not to make it so obvious though, or else Mira and Erza and would be after their head.

But pretty soon smiles and smirks broke out of their lips as they winked playfully at their respective partners who swooned and cheered louder.

"That's manly, Elfy!", Ever teased.

"Gray-sama! Juvia loves you!", Juvia cheered on. Gray blushed a little, leading Juvia to melt on her seat.

"Go, Laxus!", Mira cheered with a wide smile.

"J-Jellal.", Erza mumbled. Her face as red as her hair.

"Swing your hips boys!", Cana hollered. And unknown to them, she was holding her phone up, recording the whole thing.

The music changed to a more upbeat one and the boys all pointed to their left; where Natsu was supposed to make his big entrance.

He wore a big smile on his face and he quickly made his way to the middle. Lucy's eyes widened and she bit her lip to suppress her laughter. Natsu wasn't really the best dancer out there, but seeing him try was really endearing.

"Go on, cheer for Natsu, Lucy.", Juvia nudged her and Lucy blushed.

"Cheer for him or I'll kiss you again.", Cana threatened, but not even a minute later, her demeanor changed and she then wiggled her eyebrows.

"Unless you liked being kissed by a girl.", she teased. Lucy sputtered and turned her eyes away from Cana to cheer on Natsu.

"G-Go, Natsu!", she tried to say, but it wasn't loud enough to hear through the music.

"Louder Lucy! And tell him how hot he is!"

"W-What?!"

"Say it! Or else I'll kiss you.", and as if to prove her point, Cana puckered her lips leading Lucy to blush once again.

"You already did.", she murmured, but still, she took a deep breath and placed both her hands near her mouth and shouted.

"NATSU! YOU'RE SO HOT!"

Natsu stopped dancing at that, a fierce blush that put Erza's scarlet hair to shame made its way to his cheeks. He tried to get back to dancing, but he tripped from one of the wires, and fell; taking the boys with him.

They all groaned, and in that moment, the place went black and a single spotlight was pointed on the stage, revealing Gajeel who was clad in a white suit, and his guitar resting on his hands and legs. He strummed the strings of the guitar, the sound vibrating throughout the room for a few seconds before it got drowned by Gajeel's gruff voice.

"I'll be singing my new song, Happy Birthday to Bunny Girl."

Everyone shuddered at that.

* * *

They moved on to a new room, and Lucy marveled at the sight of it.

Small yellow Christmas lights, together with some plants and flower, surrounded the area and its simplicity was able to take Lucy's breath away. She also noticed some pictures, _her pictures,_ were hanging on a thread connected to the ceiling. It danced through the lightest wind and she could only catch small glimpse of it but the blonde woman could still make out what was in it.

It was like a collection of all her wonderful memories, starting on the day that she met Natsu at a dating event.

She felt a tug on her clothes and she yelped when she realized that the girls were trying to _strip_ her.

"What do you think you're doing?!", she hissed and unconsciously covered her chest with her arms as a fierce blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Oh, come on! We're just trying to dress you up for the occasion!", Mirajane whined, holding up a long fluffy skirt.

Before she could argue more, the girls moved in a blur and when they were done, she was left in her tight grey tank top, a long fluffy light blue skirt that reached toes, and some prom gloves. They even managed to tie her hair up in a bun, leaving two strands on both side to frame her face, before disappearing.

The lights dimmed a little, and Lucy's attention was taken by the spotlight near the stairs.

There, Erza stand in her prince-suit, while holding a fake pink rose in her hand.

Well, at least they knew that she was't really the girl for real flowers.

Lucy giggled a little, not wanting to think anymore how her friend, changed clothes so fast. A slow classical music played, and Erza went near her, curtsying and holding the rose out for her.

Lucy laughed, she took the rose and placed her hand above Erza's. The both of them swayed with the music until a new dancer came.

Gray bashfully gave her another pink rose, then held her hand and used that moment to tell her that he was sorry, and that he was glad to see her smile again.

Elfman told her that she looked manly; she tried to tell herself that it was a compliment.

Gajeel was stiff as hell, Laxus just gave her a small greeting before they awkwardly danced, and the music soon ended with Jellal lightly squeezing her hand and patting her head before he left.

She was left alone again, but her ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. There stood Natsu, holding a single fake red rose and fumbling with the tie of his tuxedo, she highly suspected that a certain redhead and white-haired woman forced him to dress up.

He slowly descended the stairs and gave her the red rose. She accepted it with a smile, and her stomach fluttered when her hand touched his. They gazed into each others eyes and for moment, Lucy wished for the time to stop, and just let her savor that moment.

But soon, the magical spell disappeared and their attention was caught by the malfunctioning speaker. It was repeating the first line of a song over and over and Lucy almost laughed at the panic expression of Gray and Elfman as they emerged from wherever they were hiding before and tried to make it work.

"It won't go back to the classical music!", Gray hissed at Natsu.

"Well, do _something!_ ", Natsu hissed back.

Lucy giggled, and placed her palms on both of his cheeks.

"Just let that music play."

He stiffened, before relaxing and grinning at Gray.

"You heard her."

And soon, the place was enveloped by a soft song. One, that told the story of Lucy's heart.

 _There you are again, t_ _easing my heart._

 _How many times, h_ _ave I tried to avoid you?_

 _I never learned.~_

Slowly, Natsu's hands made its way around Lucy's waist while Lucy rested her hands around his neck. They stared at each other, while swaying lightly to the music.

 _Glimpse from your eyes, I always felt it even from afar, ooh._

 _It is hard, when you come closer._

 _I never learned.~_

Lucy closed the distance between them until their faces were inches apart. She closed her eyes, and felt the music and his close proximity tug at her heart.

Natsu touched their foreheads and closed his eyes, tightening his hold on her waist. Just to feel her a bit more closer.

 _In just one smile from you, I am instantly tamed, woaah._

 _Embrace me sometimes, and once again I will come back to you._

 _Without even putting up a fight._

 _My heart, only belongs to you.~_

At that moment, Lucy felt the last bits of her anger melt away. As she closed her eyes, and swayed slowly to the music, she found it in her heart, to forgive him.

And finally admitted that only Natsu, was capable of stealing her heart.

She just never learned... but realized, that she'd rather be stupid and get hurt, than let him go.

Their love may never be the same, but with Natsu, she knew they could get through it.

They could move forward.

* * *

"...20 ...21 ...22 ...23 ...24 ... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!", her friends cheered once again when she finished blowing all the candles. Now the cakes were all lined up in a table and for a while, Lucy wondered if cake was the only food she would get to eat that day.

"Now time for... Presents!", Natsu cheered, pushing Lucy to the table where a big bag of presents were placed. Juvia and Gray were already there, the bluenette girl waving enthusiastically at them. Lucy felt like her smile would be permanently etched on her face as her friends constantly made jokes as they counted, and tried to guess, the present.

"23... gosh this is so fluffy and kinda lacy. Don't tell me you got her a pair of lingerie?!", Cana said laughing.

"I DIDN'T! And that's wrapped! How can you even tell that it's lacy?!", Natsu shot back.

"My cards told me so."

"Whatever."

"24? Hey. You're missing one more present Natsu.", Erza said. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought that not everything was perfect.

"Uh yeah... I was hoping that the 24th present would be me.", Natsu said with a smile. His friends gave him a pointed look and he pouted.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding! Geez! You guys are so cold! Gajeel! Give Lucy her 24th present."

At that, they all turned to the bulky man. He let out a grunt, before taking a step to his left to reveal Levy. She was scowling and had a pretty red bow adorning her blue hair.

Lucy gasped, surprised at her friend's sudden appearance.

"Levy-chan.", she murmured.

Levy looked up at the blonde, her eyes softening at the sight of her friend.

"Guess who got kidnapped."

* * *

A few more cakes and drinks later, (Lucy was right, the only food they would eat were cakes.) the rest of the gang, started cleaning up the Dreyar's (Mira and Laxus) house. She learnt a lot about Mira, how she got married six months ago and why she stopped modeling (It was a tragic accident, and how she met Laxus.)

She also caught up with her friends. Apparently, Jellal and Erza were living together now, while Juvia and Gray weren't getting married... yet.

Elfman and Evergreen, however, were already planning their marriage. Ever invited her to be one of the bridesmaid.

She also talked to Gajeel, and was happy that he was doing fine. But when she asked about him and Levy, all he did was ruffle her hair and smile.

Now, she was sitting alone with Levy in one of Mira's extra room for their much needed talk.

Her nerves grated at her and she couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous when she was alone with her bestfriend.

She watched as Levy removed the red bow around her blue hair, muttering how she would get Natsu for it later.

Soon, Levy paused in whatever she was doing and took a deep breath.

"I understand now."

She looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I understand. What's tying you down, and why you can't leave. But I can't say the same for me."

Lucy's breath hitch at the implication.

"Do you know where Natsu found me? I was at the airport. I was supposed to leave Magnolia today. I was going to leave without telling you.", Levy clenched her fist, as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for that."

Lucy didn't know what to say. All she knew was that there was a constricting pain in her chest. She hated the fact that Levy was about to leave without telling her.

She knew... she knew how much she _hated_ that.

How much she hated wondering what the heck she did wrong. How she hated spending her nights thinking of what she could have done to prevent it.

"I have no excuse for my actions, and while I hated Natsu for interfering at the airport, at the same time, I felt so relieved that somebody stopped me.

"Lucy... I want to tell you that I'll be leaving Magnolia. I'll work for Sorcerer's Weekly and explore. Just like what we have always dreamt of when we were young. Don't you dare think that I'm angry at you. Or that, I'm leaving you behind. I know that you have someone important now, and that you can't leave him again. I understand...", she moved closer to Lucy and held her hand as both of them silently cried.

"What about Gajeel? Can't you stay for him? You love him, right?"

Levy shook her head, a bitter smile on her lips.

"Gajeel and I, are already done. We both know that there isn't a chance for us anymore. We loved each other, but it's not the issue."

"Is it because he left? You know he did that because he needed to help his old town."

"It's not that. I'm not leaving, because of him. I'm leaving for myself. All this time, I've been leaving in hatred, and I need time to let go of it. Time to think of what happened, and what I want to do next. Maybe someday, the two of us will be back together again, or maybe someday, we'll both find someone new. We'll never know."

"Then, I'll go with you.", Lucy replied, tears falling from her eyes.

Levy shook her head and squeezed Lucy's hand. She mustered up her courage and gave her a smile.

"No, stay here. I want you, to take care of yourself and be happy. I wish you both happiness, from the bottom of my heart. I'll be rooting for you. Remember that."

Lucy sobbed and wrapped her arms around Levy, not wanting to let go of her friend.

"Geez, no need to cry so much! I'll be back before you know it!"

"B-But! We were always together and-!"

"I love you, okay? You're my best friend in the entire world! All I want is to see you smile. I'll be leaving tonight. Jason rescheduled my flight. Don't worry, Gajeel will send me there. Now, can I see you smile again before I leave?"

Lucy sobbed harder at that, but she wiped her tears away and gave her friend a watery smile.

"I love you too, Levy-chan. You're my best friend. Take care and make sure to come back as soon as you can."

"I will, Lucy. I will."

* * *

 **Well damn, I was going to update this sooner but Fanfiction won't let me save what I have written and it happened for like three days now. Huhu. I always use my phone to update, ever since _forever,_ but this is the first time that this happened. I still can't save on my phone but laptop's working so I need to make it work somehow. S _heez!_**

 **Anyway! You guys! Next chapter is finally _the_ _one_ you're waiting for! Yey! So yeaaah, I'll try to finish it as soon as I can despite the growing pile of school work (like, professors should cut us some slack! It's only the first week! Sheez!). And also finish this fic as soon as I can since I didn't really expect it to be this long! I was seriously just aiming for like 5-10 chapters when I first wrote it.**

 **AND HELL YEAH! I'M CURRENTLY CELEBRATING 200 FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITE-ERS FOR MEEEEE! AS IN 200 BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE ARE NOW FOLLOWING CRIMSONLIGHTKEY! NOT JUST MY STORIES, BUT ALSO MEEEE! A HUGE THANKS AND VIRTUAL HUGS TO YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

 **Haha. It's not much but it made me really happy since I was actually waiting for it to turn 200 since last month lol. I had, like 196 follows and favorites and who would have thought that it would take that long just for 4 people to follow or favorite? XD**

 **I got like, less than half of the usual reviews I get, last chapter. Was it bad?**

 **Anyway, what are your thoughts for this chapter? Did you like the Birthday chapter? Do you think I'd really end GaLe in a sad note? And whatddya think would happen next?**

 **Haha! Leave a review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - No Air

1\. - _"Hi! I'm Light." -_ This text format means someone is speaking through the phone.

2\. Three vertical dots means short flashback.

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"Geez, no need to cry so much! I'll be back before you know it!"_

 _"B-But! We were always together and-!"_

 _"I love you, okay? You're my best friend in the entire world! All I want is to see you smile. I'll be leaving tonight. Jason rescheduled my flight. Don't worry, Gajeel will send me there. Now, can I see you smile again before I leave?"_

 _Lucy sobbed harder at that, but she wiped her tears away and gave her friend a watery smile._

 _"I love you too, Levy-chan. You're my best friend. Take care and make sure to come back as soon as you can."_

 _"I will, Lucy. I will."_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (No Air)**

"I want to arrest you, so you won't be able to leave.", Gajeel murmured as he drove to the airport where he would be dropping Levy off.

He was stupid for volunteering to bring her there. He felt like he was driving to his own doom.

And his doom would be when she finally leaves them... when she leaves him.

But he knew he didn't have the right to stop her. It was him who left first. So even if it was stupid, he thought that maybe this was the only thing he could do.

To spend every last second he could with her.

"It was probably what I should have done to stop you before.", she replied, looking at the blurred lamp posts they pass through the window. Like she did throughout the ride.

"Are you really not going to change your mind?"

"Why don't you try talking me out of leaving?", she said then looked at him.

Gajeel tensed and in a second, he veered the steering wheel to the right and stomped hard on the brake.

Seconds passed and neither of them said a word. Finally, Gajeel let out a sigh, and started driving once again.

"You're a cruel woman."

"And you're a cruel man. Leaving and returning as you please."

He snorted, his stiff muscles finally loosening.

"So is this your way of revenge for me?"

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"I think, that you'd be an awesome photographer. Send me some pictures sometimes, will ya?"

A small smile played on her lips and at the same time, Gajeel stopped the car at the airport.

She opened the door to the car and waited for Gajeel as he pulled her baggage out of the car.

"For a shrimp, you sure have a lot of things."

"Those are books."

"Figured you won't leave with your hoard."

"Of course."

Silence fell between the two of them again, Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to say a lot of things but he didn't know where to start.

He let out a sigh, and settled on ruffling her blue hair.

"See ya.", he murmured.

"I'll send the pictures.", was all she said before turning to leave.

 _Look back._

He silently pleaded.

 _Just look back once._

But Gajeel could only watch as her small form disappeared through the crowd.

Not once, looking back.

* * *

"Why didn't you answer sooner?", Lucy asked the moment Levy picked up the video call.

 _\- "Hello to you too, Lucy. I just came from a bath. Don't miss me too much." -_

"Aissh. Erza and Juvia are here. Say hi.", she said, and moved the phone so the bluenette girl could see their two friends.

 _\- "Oooh! Girl's night out? Hi Erza! Hey Juvia!"_ -

"It's nice to see that you're doing fine, Levy."

"Juvia is happy to see Levy doing okay."

Lucy smiled as she watched Levy wave at them through the phone. It's been three days since she left. They called, texted or video called everyday. It lessened the loneliness she felt in their empty home.

 _\- "So, how's it going? Have you told him about it, Lucy?" -_

"That's right, you haven't told Natsu about you not really having an amnesia.", Erza commented.

Lucy banged her head on the table infront of her, but quickly regretted it and groaned at the pain.

"I don't want to tell him!", she moaned. "He'll hate me!"

"Juvia thinks that you are correct."

Lucy lifted her head and glared at Juvia, but the latter just shrugged and put her hands up in surrender.

Lucy clutched her still aching forehead and scrambled to move closer to her friends when she suddenly had an idea.

"What if, I hit my head again infront of him and pretend that I got my memories back?", she clapped her hands at the great idea, but stopped when she noticed all of her friends looking at her incredulously.

 _\- "Oh! Look at the time. I need to go to sleep now, you know, time difference and all." -_

Lucy glared at her phone and huffed.

"We're still in the same country, how can we have time difference?!"

 _\- "Well, how can you think of such a stupid idea?" -_

"That's so mean, Levy-chan! You always supported me before, and I'm desperate! And desperate times call for desperate measures!"

 _\- "That's not how it works. Just tell him the truth." -_

"Juvia thinks you should tell the truth too."

"Oh come on! You're the one who told me that he'd get angry!"

"Well, I can always punch you in front of Natsu so you'll have a concussion.", Erza suggested.

The three of them shivered, but after a minute, Lucy leaned closer to the scarlet-haired woman.

"Do you think that would work?"

 _\- "LU-CHAN!" -_

"Juvia is dumbfounded."

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"You asked that eight times already, you stupid flamehead!"

"Eh? You're keeping count? Didn't know you pay that much attention to me, ice princess."

"Why you-"

"Stop fighting.", Jellal said, pointing Erza's sword at his two friends. He really wanted to spend some time with Erza but he was told that they were having a girl's night out.

"Aye."

"Why am I always stuck with these morons?", Gajeel quipped, causing the two to get riled up again.

"Stop it.", Jellal growled. The three of them moved closer to each other, whispering at the out-of-character-Jellal.

"So moody."

"Probably got it from, Erza. They are living together, after all."

"Is moodiness contagious?"

"Like your stripping habit?"

"Ack! When did I-"

Jellal tried to block their voices and instead, looked at the starry night sky. Tomorrow, Natsu would confess about being Lucy's runaway groom. Knowing that Lucy was just pretending to have amnesia, he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his friends.

He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the three of them.

"Hey, Natsu. I need to tell you something."

* * *

Natsu grinned as he parked his car infront of Lucy's house.

Today, he was finally going to tell her about their past.

She might hate him, but... he knew that he had to do this. She deserved it.

"Yosh!", he gave himself one last cheer before exiting out of the car. He brought his phone out and called her.

"Lucy! I'm outside your house! We're going somewhere today, remember?"

\- " _Ah. Ah! Right! Right... uhmm... Be there in 5." -_ he heard shuffling on the other line, and wondered what was up.

 _\- "Erza! wake up! You told me that you'll help me-_ _Ack! Why the phone call still on?!" -_

He blinked when she suddenly hung up but shrugged it off as another one of her weird traits.

She was always a weirdo.

But he liked that about her.

"Ah! I'm being too cheesy!", he looked at her apartment and wondered what could have happened if he didn't leave that day.

"We probably would have a house of our own, or have kids by now.", he murmured. "Ah, this is so depressing."

"What are you mumbling to yourself?"

He turned around at the source of the voice and pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of his brain.

"What's this? You actually came down within 5 minutes? And here I was thinking that I'd wait longer."

"Aissh. You have so little faith in me. I woke up early today!"

"You look like you didn't sleep at all.", he commented, staring at the dark circles she tried to hide using make up.

"What's this? Interrogation? Come on. Let's go, I need to tell you something."

"Really? I need to tell you something too.", he said with a smile. Opening the car door for her.

"I'll go first."

"No way, I prepared for this so I'll go first.", he argued chidishly.

He smiled at her before closing the car door and moved to get into his own seat. His nerves grated at him as he fumbled on his seatbelt.

"Ready?", he asked nervously.

"No.", she replied in an exasperated whine. He couldn't help but look at her and wonder what was wrong.

"I mean- Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He noted her forced smile, and her fingers fumbling on the edge of her skirt.

A nervous habit.

He smiled nervously. And wondered if anxiety was contagious.

He stepped on the pedal and tried to focus on driving. Not minding how uncharacteristically quiet Lucy was.

"Natsu! There's a cat!"

He stepped on the brake and blinked. Looking around to see the cat.

"Where?", he asked.

"It was... It passed by really fast!", Lucy replied with a nod before quickly looking away. He watched as she coughed and fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Aissh stupid seatbelt."

"Are you okay?"

"Ah? Ah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just got a little choked when you stopped but I'm fine.", he wasn't convinced, but she was trying her best to reassure that it was fine so he decided to just nod and let it go.

He stepped on the pedal, and once again, the car was enveloped by an awkward silence. From the corner of his eyes, he watched her nibble unconsciously at her nails.

Another nervous habit.

He focused on the road and the loud beating of his own heart. He was almost certain that Lucy could hear it too. Maybe anxiety was contagious afterall.

Minutes passed and his heart beat louder when he saw their destination in sight.

"Natsu-!" / "We're here."

He was surprised when they both talked at the same time.

"What is it?"

"A-Ah. Nothing. Nothing. Just thought I saw another cat."

"You've been seeing a lot of cats lately. Do you want to get one after today?", he asked, wondering if he could still be with her after today.

He didn't want to admit it, but his earlier confidence was starting to crumble. He couldn't think of a way for this day to end happily.

"Let's get one.", he heard her declare in a breathy voice.

"After today, let's get one.", she repeated.

He let out a smile.

"Okay."

* * *

She didn't notice it sooner, but the place they entered was familiar.

The balloon hearts, strawberry cake, a poster of Strawberry Valentine: Dating Event, and familiar faces of the same people who were there that day.

.

.

.

 _"*huff* Sorry I'm late, Erza!"_

 _"Lucy! It's so great to see you!"_

 _"Erza! Nice event you have here!"_

 _"It is. The strawberry cakes are definitely heavenly."_

 _"Ahah. You aren't just serving strawberry cakes are you?"_

 _"Why? Is there something wrong about strawberry cakes?"_

.

.

.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a warm hand wrapped around hers.

"This is where we first met! Erza arranged a dating event, he dragged me, metalhead and the ice princess.", he explained.

He took her hand and placed her on one of the seats.

"Welcome to the Strawberry Valentine: Dating Event. This event, is arranged by the student council for the students of Fairy Academy."

Their attention was caught by a familiar voice. Erza was smiling while talking in front. Giving the same speech she gave that day.

"How did Erza get here before us?", she couldn't help but ask. The last time she saw the redhead, she was still in her pajamas.

"She's Erza. That's how."

"I hope that love and friendship would blossom this day. Thank you! And I hope you'll enjoy!"

The people inside the room clapped their hands, and just like before, the dating event started. People went in pairs and conversed while eating strawberry cakes.

"Here's your camera. Erza told me that she assigned you to take pictures.-"

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

"We're re-enacting what happened when we first met! Now I'll go to my seat, okay? You'll approach me, raise your camera and say, _'Picture'._ "

Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes, and moved to take pictures. Lifting the camera near her eyes to prevent people from seeing her tears.

She quickly wiped them away, and watched as Natsu chattered with a brunette. A rotation passed, then another, and another, until it was the same girl that was sitting with him that day.

When the girl left, she tapped his shoulder.

Just like before, he let out a groan and looked at her irritatedly.

"Wha-?"

"Picture.", she said with a watery smile and raised the camera.

"Yeah! That's what happened. Then I asked you if you're part of the dating event. But you said no, 'cause Erza hired you as a photographer and you're only 17.", he said with a smile.

"Then, I asked you, if you believe at love at first sight. But you didn't answer and asked me if I was ready to take my picture. Man, that was really awkward."

Lucy looked away, because she remembered that scene too.

"And then, you said-"

"And then I said, _'Well, not really. See ya later, Natsu.'_ "

Her eyes watered once again when she saw his smile slipped off his face.

"Then the event ended. You tapped my shoulder, and we greeted each other.", she hiccupped and tears started to fall to her cheeks. "Then... Then you gave me a fake rose from the table and asked me, _'Ne, Lucy. Do you believe in love at second sight?'_ "

"You... You remembered?", he asked in disbelief.

She sobbed once again, and wiped her tears, furiously.

"No, Natsu. Because I never lost them in the first place. All this time, I was deceiving you. All this time, I was pretending to have an amnesia. I'm so sorry, Natsu."

She watched as he took a step back away from her. His hands shaking as tears started to fall from his own eyes.

He laughed, smiling at her bitterly.

"Was it fun? Was it fun playing at my feelings like that? Was it fun seeing me chase after you?"

"N-Natsu. It's not like that-"

"Ha! Haha! You got me, Lucy! Haha!"

"Natsu, I'm so sor-"

"No. No. Don't say, you're sorry!", he shouted. He covered his ears, and looked the other way.

"N-Natsu, listen to me.", she begged, but Natsu continued to step back. Her heart ached at the sight of him.

She moved closer to him, but he quickly moved back, and ran away.

"Shit! Natsu!", Gray shouted and followed the pink-haired.

Lucy trembled, and soon, she felt Erza's arms wrap around her.

"E-Erza..."

"Don't worry, he'll come back."

After today, she wondered if there would still be hope for them.

.

.

.

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _If I should die before I wake_  
 _It's 'cause you took my breath away_  
 _Losing you is like living in a world with no air~_

* * *

 _ **No Air - Jordin Sparks. Recommended by Guest (he/she didn't leave a name)**_

 **Btw, 2 more chapters and one epilogue :) Hope I'll finish it before August ends :D**

 **As usual, leave a review if you liked the chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - We Don't Talk Anymore

**Previously**

 _She moved closer to him, but he quickly moved back, and ran away._

 _"Shit! Natsu!", Gray shouted and followed the pink-haired man._

 _Lucy trembled, and soon, she felt Erza's arms wrap around her._

 _"E-Erza..."_

 _"Don't worry, he'll come back."_

 _After today, she wondered if there would still be hope for them._

* * *

 **Chapter 18 (We Don't Talk Anymore)**

"Really? This place again? You better look for a better hiding spot, Natsu.", Gray called out. Looking up where he recognized Natsu's shoes dangling in the tree house.

Gray sighed when Natsu didn't move or even bother to respond, he just kept his eyes straight, looking at the horizon where hues of red and orange were painting the sky.

Once again, Natsu sought refuge to the old tree house they had built in the Magnolia forest. Just like what happened when he ran away from his own wedding.

They were only kids when they asked some elders to build it for them.

It became the boy's fort, as they called it when they were younger.

But anyone in their right mind wouldn't even go near that tree house, anymore. It looked like it was barely keeping itself together, with some of the nails rusted and slightly pulled out. Even the wood that were rich brown before, had slowly lost its color and was now covered with moss and vines.

But this tree house, was the place they always seeked comfort to.

Maybe, after this was all over, they would rebuild it again.

He gripped the rope connected to one of the thick branches and placed his foot on the tree's bark to slowly pull himself up. He definitely didn't trust the old stairs that look like it would fall under the smallest pressure.

He huffed and silently cheered when he finally reached his destination. He stood up on one of the branches and sat next to Natsu, imitating Natsu's slump position.

"Are we back here, again?", he asked meaningfully.

Natsu lifted up his head and looked at Gray.

"I hope not.", Gray added.

"I think we are.", Natsu replied. His voice a little hoarse from crying.

Gray remained silent, just like before, he wanted to listen.

"I was prepared to be hated. But I wasn't prepared to be the one feel this much hate for her." He lifted his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. "I know I don't have the right to. I hurt her before, and it was nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. That's why I'm so ashamed that I feel this way."

He lifted his head again as tears started to fall from his eyes.

He honestly thought that he had cried all his tears earlier.

Man, he was so unmanly. Crying infront of his rival.

"Natsu, just before you hurt her before doesn't mean that she should hurt you back. Nor does it mean that you have no right to feel that way. I think, we all the right to feel hurt if we are. It's part of the process of moving on."

"But I have no shame.", he said with a bitter smile. "How can I get hurt just because she pretended to have amnesia to have revenge? I did worse. I left her at the altar, and I even pretended that I'm not that guy. Ha. She must be so disgusted since she knew all along that it was me.", he let out a bitter laugh.

Gray watched as Natsu drowned in self-pity and hate. His heart ached for his friend but he was sure that Natsu felt a lot worse. He definitely didn't expect Lucy to pretend to have amnesia.

But he couldn't fully blame her.

It was their fault too. And to be honest, he felt so sad that they caused her to act that way. The girl they met that was usually so forgiving, was driven to the edge of her kindness and ended up doing such a thing.

Somewhere in his heart, he knew that Lucy must have felt so regretful right now. But right now, he couldn't bring himself to think about what she was feeling.

Not when Natsu was in such a sorry state.

Natsu, on the other hand, felt like he was going crazy. His emotions riled up his heart and he didn't know how he could handle it.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure behind his back and the world turned upside down before his front hit the hard ground. Leaves and twigs alike stuck to his body like glue and there was a searing pain in his arm that made his vision turn white.

"It hurts doesn't it?", Gray said loudly while looking down to where Natsu was lying down. "It hurts so much that you can't think of anything but the pain!"

He smiled a little when Natsu cursed at him. "But don't worry! We'll fix you up. Anything that's broken will be whole again, and any hurt that you feel will pass through time. Just focus on healing, and one day, you'll look back at these scars and smile at the story that it will tell."

"Can't you tell some words of wisdom without breaking my bones, you piece of shit?!", Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, not! How else would go through your thick skull?"

"Just you wait! I'll pummel your face, ice for brains!"

"What's that? I hurt you so I should get hurt too? You might want that at first, but I doubt you'd be truly happy to see me fall."

Gray moved from the branch and jumped from where he was sitting. It wasn't that high, but he was sure that falling like Natsu did, would hurt. He crouched near Natsu and checked the pink-haired man for injuries.

"You know with the way she cried and begged you to listen, I'm sure she felt the same way.", he said softly, giving a hand for Natsu to help him stand up.

Natsu groaned used the last bits of his strength to punch Gray in the face.

"Ouch! Didn't you just hear those beautiful words I said?!"

"Oh yeah! And I can feel my arm numbing in pain too! I swear if you do that again I'll beat you black and blue!"

"What? You looked like you wanted to die anyway! I'm just helping you! "

"Do you think I value life so little that I'd think of dying because of this?!"

"Well, I'm glad to know that! Because if you haven't forgotten, you're the person who told me that dying won't solve anything!"

Natsu choked at his next insult. He definitely didn't expect that kind of answer.

"And I would definitely hate to see you in that sorry state.

* * *

Lucy quickly went out of the venue after that, ignoring her friends calling out for her. She went home and locked herself in her room, trying her best to contact Natsu.

After a few of hours of calling and texting Natsu's phone without a single reply, Lucy was about to tear her hair out. She knew she did wrong, but somewhere on the back of her mind, she was so sad that he left before letting her explain.

She texted him again, and bit her lip before letting her phone fall on her bed. She was seriously getting the urge to throw the offending item to pieces.

She slightly jumped when it lighted up, and groaned when she realized that it was just a text from her friends. Begrudgingly, she opened the message and as soon as she finished reading it, she plopped on the bed with a scream.

 _Gray told me that Natsu's fine. Rest for now, Lucy. Talk about it, later._

 _SMS. 8:24pm. Received_.

* * *

"I'm surprised that nothing's broken. But your arm is fractured so take it easy for a while. You also look like you really need some rest, I'll give you some vitamins and just tell your friend to settle the bills and you may go."

"Yes, thank you, doctor."

"No problem, just make sure to drink your medicine and come back two weeks after, for check up."

"Yes, thanks again."

Natsu sighed as he exited the room of the hospital. He felt exhausted after that day's activities and he just wanted to plop on the bed and sleep.

"Who are you texting, ice freak?", he asked when he saw Gray walking while typing furiously in his phone.

Now that's just asking for an accident.

"Sssh. I'm saving your life."

"Right. After you pushed me off a tree?"

"There are things more dangerous than a tree.", he exclaimed, and placed his phone infront of Natsu so he would see the screen.

 _You have the guts to ran away for the second time._

 _Let's talk._

 _SMS. 8:15pm. Received._

Natsu's brows furrowed, and when his eyes landed on the name of the sender, his eyes went wide.

Erza!

* * *

"You didn't seem surprised. How long have you known?", Erza asked Jellal as they started to get ready for bed.

It was, an exhausting day.

She saw her phone light up from the corner of her eye. It was probably a message from Gray.

She did say that they would talk.

It was for tomorrow though, but she found satisfaction for making them nervous for the rest of the night.

She wasn't taking sides, but aren't they tired of running away?

She knew she should have locked the door so nobody could get out of that room without reconciling everything.

But she had faith in her friends. They could get over this.

For now though, she let out a yawn, she needed sleep.

"Since Lucy came to our hotel room to help me prepare food for Natsu."

Erza's ears perked up at that.

"How did you convince her?"

"Well, I told her that I couldn't cook and that Natsu was sick. Thinking back, she really looked like she wanted to say no but for the sake of pretending, she said yes."

"And apparently, you figured her out because of that.", Erza said with a smile. She soon lifted up the covers and snuggled under it. Pretty soon, Jellal joined her too, a small smile on his lips.

They weren't really the couple who openly-flirted with each other, but that night, Erza felt a little bold.

So, she scooted closer to him, and cuddled his side. Jellal seemed taken aback by it, but he soon relaxed, and wiggled to a more comfortable position. He kissed her forehead, and lightly played on her scarlet hair.

He was really thankful that they were living together now. His nights became more peaceful with Erza by his side.

She was his light. And he chased his nightmares away.

He grinned, and slightly lifted his head with hand to look at the fiery princess beside him. She watched as she shifted on her side too, and looked at him with a smile.

He leaned closer at the suddenly exposed arm and placed light kisses on it. He continued kissing her to her shoulder, her collarbone and her jaw, even the side of her lips, but never touching it fully even as Erza glared at him.

He chuckled, and placed his lips over her, savoring the slow burn he could feel on his chest.

"How about... we forget about them, and-"

He paused, and silently cursed as Erza's ringtone ruined the mood. His fianceé quickly shot him a look of apology and reached for her phone on the nightstand.

Laxus was the name of the caller. And Jellal already had a sinking feeling what the phone call was about.

"Hello?"

 _\- "Scarlet. We have an operation tonight. We need you here to-" -_

"An operation?", Erza interfered. Looking at Jellal from the corner of her eye. He nodded at her and got up from bed, trying to hide the disappointment welling in his chest.

"I'll just-", he was cut off when Erza grabbed his hand and looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"Take care of it, yourself.", Erza said on the phone.

 _\- "Hey, don't expect me to do all the work. I'm-" -_

"I'm trying to get laid tonight. Stop interfering.", Erza cut off. Jellal's eyes widened at her directness and he wouldn't admit it, but blush coated his cheeks when he heard those words.

There was silence on the other line for a while before Laxus let out a grunt.

 _\- "Too much information. You owe me." -_

He said and cut the line off. Erza grinned and tugged at Jellal's hand stronger until he fell on the bed and they were face to face once again.

She smirked and lightly brushed her lips on his ear.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

It was almost midnight but Lucy was still staring at her phone. Waiting miraculously for a text message from _him_.

She sighed, and with one final attempt, she called him.

The ringing of his phone grated at her nerves and it seemed like forever before a familiar robotic voice spoke in her ear.

 _\- "The person you're calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep." -_

She took a shaky breath, and considered calling him again.

But... enough is enough.

There's a reason why people don't pick phone calls.

She let out a shaky breath at the thought, and tried to gather her thoughts.

 _\- "I was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to play with your feelings. I know you don't want to hear it but, I'm sorry. I'm sorry Natsu. And just so you know, I-", she took a deep breath and hold back from letting out a sob." -_

 _\- "I love you..." -,_ she said the same time her tears fell. _\- "I always did. I never forgot about you. I've always loved you even if you were a jerk for leaving me. But still, I love you. I love you, so come back. Please come back, once more." -_

She let go of her phone and let out a sob. Her heart wrenching in pain.

If this was the price of lying, then she would accept the pain. But not losing him again.

She didn't want to lose him again.

* * *

Apparently, even with the threat of Erza going to his house anytime soon, he was able to sleep like a rock that night. Though he did clean up for an hour before going to bed... just for good measures.

When he woke up, he felt so tired which was very ironic since he was sure he slept for a very long time.

And he was right, because his bedclock showed 10am. He slept for 13 hours. No wonder his head felt so heavy!

He squinted, and searched the bed for his phone, cursing when he found it directly under his pillow.

He clicked on the button, and scratched his head when it didn't light up. Right, he turned it off. He pressed on the power button and sighed when it still didn't light up. He got up from bed, and looked for his cellphone charger that must have disappeared somewhere again.

After long minutes of searching, he finally found it in his laundry basket.

"How the hell did it even get there?", he mumbled and proceed to the nearest socket to charge it.

He waited a few seconds and his brows furrowed when it didn't light up. He tried adjusting the charger but still, there was no green battery icon that appeared.

He inspected his phone, and his eyes bugged out when he noticed that under the screen protector, it was cracked. Flashes of yesterday's events flashed in his mind and his hands shook with rage.

"Gray, you fucker! This is your fault!"

.

.

.

After a trip to a cellphone repair shop, and a declaration that his phone was as good as dead, he begrudgingly brought a new and cheaper one.

The vendor asked him if he wanted a new sim too, and babbled at the different promos that they have.

He stared at his old simcard, and at that moment, he knew his life was really fucked up if inserting it again, or buying a new one, became such a big deal.

"I'll buy a new one.", he said begrudgingly. The seller seemed to light up at that and Natsu droned out whatever he said next, he just picked a new simcard and inserted it in his phone.

He quickly gathered his things and moved to leave the area.

"Wait!", the man called. "Aren't you keeping your old one?"

Natsu's mouth felt dry, but he managed to let out a smile.

"Nah. Too many bad memories."

The man let out a shrug and Natsu watched as he threw the sim to the nearest garbage can.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued on his way home.

.

.

.

 _I overdosed_  
 _Should've known your love was a game_  
 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_  
 _Oh, it's such a shame~_

* * *

 **Sorry for updating late! Just having a hard time at school. This is what I get for studying something I don't like! So you guys should be careful whatever degree you'd want to pursue for college. Think of it as early as during middle school so you'll have a lot of choices when the time comes.**

 **Anyway, forgive this depressed college student if this chap is crappy as hell but hope you guys would stay until the end of this story! Woot woot!**

 **I'd love to hear from you guys, so review! *wink* *wink***

 **We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez**


	19. Chapter 19 - Heart Wants What It Wants

**Previously:**

 _"Wait!", the man called. "Aren't you keeping your old one?"_

 _Natsu's mouth felt dry, but he managed to let out a smile._

 _"Nah. Too many bad memories."_

 _The man let out a shrug and Natsu watched as he threw the sim to the nearest garbage can._

 _He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued on his way home._

* * *

 **Chapter 19 (The Heart Wants What It Wants)**

When Natsu opened the door to his apartment, he almost got a heart attack. His body tensed with his fight-or-flight instinct, the moment he saw the bone-chilling image of Erza sitting calmly on his sofa; a cup of tea and strawberry cake placed neatly on his center table.

His mouth felt dry and he gulped. Nervously, he scratched the back of his head and moved to where the scarlet-haired woman was. Leaving would just prolong the breaking of his bones anyway.

She lifted the cup of tea and placed it near her lips, slowly taking a sip before letting out a sigh and placing it back on the table.

"Just so you know, this time, I won't hesitate to be unprofessional and use my resources. So, if you ever decide to disappear again, keep in mind that I'll give everything I've got to find you.", Erza said calmly.

"I won't runaway.", Natsu responded sincerely.

"I won't.", he repeated with a heavy sigh. Erza looked up and let out a small smile.

"Now, why don't you sit next to me and we'll talk. It's been a while since you shared anything. Tell me what happened to you, from the day that you left your wedding day."

So, he did. Though not without a chill running up his spine and a loud voice ringing in his ear that Erza would bash his head later.

But he soon relaxed, and told Erza of his adventures. He smiled sadly when Erza shed a tear when he told her about Igneel. (Though, she violently smacked his head when he teased her about it.)

Then he told her of his adventures in different countries. Of the sad times, and happy times until his encounter with _her_ in Crocus.

Erza did the same thing. She filled him with even the tiny details of their lives during the time he was gone. Even up to the time that Lucy confessed about pretending to have amnesia.

Natsu stayed silent at that, and silently nibbled on the piece of strawberry cake that Erza shared with him.

Erza told everything, in her perspective. On what she saw, what she thought, what she felt.

Erza knew of Lucy's feelings. Of the love the blonde woman still felt for Natsu. But she would leave the confession to her. She just wanted, to tell Natsu everything. To let him know, to let him decide if their relationship was worth saving.

"Are you mad that I kept it a secret."

"Not mad... just..."

"Betrayed?", Erza supplied. Natsu stayed silent, and played at the frosting of the cake.

"It's normal.", she assured him. Natsu nodded, and finally placed the plate of cake on the table before plopping on the sofa.

"So, what do you plan to do next? Just think of it. The reason why you tried to get be with her again, and the reason why you're going to let her go."

Erza was a little surprised when Natsu grinned at that, lifting up a cellphone and shaking it a little for emphasis.

"Sorry. But I already made my decision when I brought a new phone."

.

.

.

 _"Wait!", the man called. "Aren't you keeping your old one?"_

 _Natsu's mouth felt dry, but he managed to let out a smile._

 _"Nah. Too many bad memories."_

 _The man let out a shrug and Natsu watched as he threw the phone to the nearest garbage can._

 _He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued on his way home._

 _Well, at least tried to, for after taking three steps forward, he suddenly found running 10 steps backward. The vendor let out a squeak when he went through the garbage can, and searched for the tiny simcard of his phone._

 _After a few minutes of searching, and scrunching his nose at some rotten banana peel, he finally found it, and dashed straight home. Ignoring the man who was looking at him like he was crazy._

 _Well, maybe he was crazy._

.

.

.

He played a voicemail, and grinned at Erza's reaction.

"I don't care anymore if she was just pretending. I don't care if our past is just us, making mistakes that hurt the other. Because I love her, too. I love Lucy... so much, that I wouldn't mind going through the pain if it means that I can be with her."

Erza smiled at that, she moved closer to Natsu and gave him a concussion-inducing hug.

He yelped, and murmured how he couldn't breath before Erza let her go.

"I'll be leaving now. I need to talk to, Lucy!", Natsu declared as soon as he got his car keys. He gave Erza one last smile before leaving his house.

Erza grinned and planted her hands on her hips. The conversation went better than expected. She turned to grabbed her bag when a piece of cloth caught her eye. She moved closer to it, and blinked when she saw that it was an arm sling.

"Was somebody injured? Whose is this?"

* * *

Natsu smiled through the ride, he felt giddy and excited to see her again. He took out his phone, and dialed Lucy's number. He tapped on the steering wheel as he waited for the red light to turn green.

 _\- "N-Natsu?" -_ He heard Lucy's voice ask in surprise.

"Where are you?", he quickly asked.

 _\- "Natsu... Natsu I-" -_

"I'll go where you are. Let's talk, Lucy. This time, no more secrets, hmm?"

He heard sniffling on the other line, and Natsu let out a sad smile.

"I love you, Lucy."

 _\- "I-I love you, too. Sorry for pretending to have amnesia. I was just..." -_

"I understand, Lucy. I understand."

 _\- "I'm at my house. You're right, we should talk. And this time, no more lies. Let's be honest with each other." -_

"Sound like a plan."

The light turned green, and Natsu stomped excitedly on the pedal. He couldn't wait to get to Lucy's.

"I'm almost there.", he said through the phone. But all he could hear was Lucy crying on the other line.

"Why are you crying, you weirdo?"

"Idiot. I'm so happy, okay?"

"You're so weird, Lucy. Who cries when their hap-"

He was cut off when a pain shot through his injured arm. He tensed when he suddenly couldn't move it. He panicked, resulting him to stomped on the pedal faster. He tried to lift his foot from the pedal but it wouldn't listen. He fixed his eyes on the road and cursed when he was heading straight to a tree.

"Shit."

"Natsu? Natsu? What's happening?"

His brain blanked and the next thing he knew, frantic honks filled the air and his car collided with a tree.

His grip on his phone slacken, and it fell with a loud thud on the floor.

The force of the impact caused him to hit his head on the wheel, fresh blood oozing out of his head.

The last thing he heared, was the sound of Lucy's frantic call.

 _\- "Natsu! Natsu! NATSU!" -_

* * *

With tears streaming down her eyes, Lucy went to the nearest hospital where she assumed Natsu would be taken.

It was car crash. She was sure of it.

And it was confirmed when one of the rescue team called her through Natsu's phone.

She rushed her steps, and broke down crying when the pink-haired man was brought to the ICU. She was forced to wait outside, and it drove her crazy.

She called Erza's number. Fumbling with her words as she struggled saying next words.

"N-Natsu... A-Accident... Erza, help me. I-I don't know what to do."

The redhead woman assured her that everything would be fine, and that she was on her way.

But Lucy doubted it.

How could everything be fine if Natsu was possibly on the brink of death?

Her friends came, and they all gave her a hug.

It was what she needed. She cried and cried, until her chest felt tight, and Erza called on the nurse to assist her.

She didn't want to leave, Natsu. But with one glare from Erza and assurances from their friends, she left with the nurse, Juvia following and assisting her.

Hours passed and a doctor came out, they all sighed in relief to know that he was okay. The doctor babbled about running more tests, but they were all just happy that Natsu was okay.

Gray volunteered to tell Juvia and Lucy about it, only to find out that Lucy was already passed out on one of the hospital bed.

"She was exhausted, and dehydrated. The nurse insisted that Lucy rest here for a while.", Juvia murmured quietly. Gray nodded, and held Juvia's hand.

"Natsu's fine. The doctor said that he'll live but they need to run a few more tests."

"Juvia's glad to hear that."

"I just hope that they'll get over this. I don't want to see them hurt anymore."

"Me too, Gray-sama. Natsu and Lucy deserves a happy ending."

"They do."

* * *

It had been a three days and Natsu still hasn't woken up. Erza also forced Lucy to stay in bed rest to make sure that she was getting all the nutrients she needed.

"Erza, I'm fine. Even the doctor said I was fine. So, let me go hmm?", Lucy said as she bit on the apple Erza brought her.

She occasionally went to visit Natsu. Talking to him, and hoping that whatever she says would get through. He hadn't moved an inch, but Lucy held on to the hope that he would wake up soon.

"Fine. But I'll be monitoring what you eat."

"Sure. Sure."

It was then that Gray entered the room, panting and almost out of breath.

"Natsu's awake.", he said with a smile.

Lucy light up at that, and her hands moved to rip off her IV but Erza was fast enough to pin to her hands.

"Don't you dare do that. Ripping out an IV without side effects only happens in the movies. I'll assist you to Natsu's room."

Lucy gulped at that, and she let herself be gently ushered out of her room by Erza.

When they arrived at Natsu's room, Lucy felt weirded out at how quiet her friends were. She tried to shrug it off, and placed her full attention on Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm glad you're alright.", she said with a smile.

"Who are you?", Natsu asked, and he looked like he was puzzled by her sudden appearance.

Lucy let out and laugh, and moved closer to Natsu's bed.

"Idiot. I already used that so think of something new, will you?"

Natsu didn't answer her, he just continued looking at her with such unfamiliarity that sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at her friends, and her blood ran cold at their somber expressions.

It was Jellal who spoke up, and Lucy felt her heart break at his words.

"No, Lucy. Natsu really has an amnesia. He can't remember any of us."

.

.

.

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_  
 _But the heart wants what it wants~_

* * *

 **I can't believe that no one guessed that Natsu would go back for the simcard. I mean, it's such a cliché move on my part! Haha.**

 **I think, I'll go with one more chapter before uploading the epilogue. Or maybe just end it in Chapter 20 without an epilogue? Or make chapter 20 the epilogue? Waah.**

 **Anyway, fast update for you guys since I did say that I'm aiming to end this in August and I received so many honest reviews!**

 **I know that writing this story had always been a 50/50 and there were always this reviews that strongly disagreed with the idea of keeping it NaLu, but just so you know, I don't regret writing it this way XD Though if the story itself can speak, I'm sure that it would express its revulsion at how crappily I wrote the chapters :D ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **But reading some reviews that I will not quote, I'm kinda sad that till the end, it appears that I wasn't able to fully give justice to Natsu's character. It's not okay, of course haha. But I'll continue writing and hope that I'll eventually get better and won't make the same mistake for my future stories :)**

 **And that's just a sneak peak of my sentimental thoughts for this story lol. I'll probably write it all on the last chapter XD haha**

 **SPOILER ALERT:**

 **What the heeeeellll. Juvia died in the latest chapter and I'm really really really wishing that she'll live. I'm always somewhat relaxed whenever someone in FT dies (coz I know they'll live anyway) but Juvia... Juvia was WAAAAHHHH NOOOO! And I wanna cry because THE FEELS ohmygosh ohmygosh I can't take it. WAAAAAHHH MY HEART! NOOOOOO! I have a feeling that Juvia perfected the water make: blood transfusion magic because of the time when Gray died in front of her during the GMG/Eclipse Arc.**

 **Well, it's ending already so leave a review for me! haha.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The End

**Chapter 20 (The End)**

It was hard to breathe and there was familiar ache in her chest. She could feel hot tears gather in her eyes. A bitter smile passed her lips as she tried to stop herself from crying.

It was one problem after another and they just can't seem to get their happy ending.

Still, Lucy summoned what little courage she had left and took baby steps towards him.

She held out her hand, softly patting his hair while looking straight into his eyes.

It hurt to see his questioning gaze.

"I'm glad you're safe.", she said with a shaky breath. She moved closer to him and closed her eyes the moment she felt their foreheads pressed lightly against each other.

"I'm really... really happy that you're safe."

* * *

 ** _2 weeks later_**

"He still haven't remembered anything?", Erza asked softly.

Lucy released a breath and looked at Natsu from the corner of her eyes. She smiled a little at his antics. They were currently in Erza's apartment, all of their friends, happily drinking and celebrating Gray's birthday. Most the boys were singing in the karaoke and doing some weird dances.

"He hasn't.", Lucy replied, eyes still glued on Natsu who was now giving Gray more drinks and egging the birthday boy to dance sexily in front of Juvia. They all look really drunk. Maybe she should stop them...

Erza sighed and played with her cake.

"Maybe I should bash his head?", Erza suggested.

"Haha, nah. I don't think that's necessary."

"But does he know?"

Lucy paused and looked at Erza.

"He deserves to know. So, I told him."

"That he does."

A crash caught their attention and the two women abruptly stood up. Natsu and Gray laid on the ground, both cursing fervently at each other's idiocy.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and made a move to stop them before Erza did.

"Alright, alright stop it. Natsu, Gray, move your butts off the floor. And you!", she pointed at Natsu and glared. "I told you not to move too much!"

"Yes, Lucy.", Natsu murmured with a pout.

Lucy rolled her eyes at that, and grabbed Natsu's hand. They sat on the couch while somebody else took over the microphone.

She rested her head on Natsu's shoulders and squeezed their intwined hands.

"Are you tired?", he asked her softly.

"I was... just wondering if you'd still hold my hand like this after you remembered everything. Telling you about us, and you remembering it would probably change a lot."

He didn't say anything, and they just sat quietly as Mirajane sang.

 _In just one smile from you, I am instantly tamed, woaah._

 _Embrace me sometimes, and once again I will come to you._

 _Without even putting up a fight._

 _My heart only belongs to you.~_

"I don't think it would.", he replied with a hum. He twisted his head a little until his eyes met hers.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Lucy's eyes watered. "Well, not really.", she replied with a shaky breath.

"Hmm, ne Lucy, do you believe in love at second sight?"

She didn't answer him, but instead, moved to wrap her arms around his neck, laughing with glee.

"Since when did you remember?", she asked, tears prickling her eyes.

"Last night, I kinda hit my head on the table and it just went _boom!_ you know. My memories came back."

"I'm glad you're back. And oh! I'm really really sorry for pretending to have amnesia! I'm-"

"Shh! It's okay, it's all in the past. I'm sorry for leaving you in the altar, too. I know sorry won't cut it but-"

"Sshh!", Lucy interrupted with a smile. "It's all in the past."

Natsu's eyes softened, "It's all in the past."

They heard their friends cheering and clapping for them and Natsu quickly joined in the fun. He smiled at Lucy's direction and tugged at their hands.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's start our new adventure."

Lucy nodded and willed herself not to cry.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

This was it.

Their second attempt at a wedding.

It had been three years since the whole fiasco and now Lucy was sure that their love had been stronger than ever and nothing can stop this wedding now.

Gray and Juvia tied the knot two years ago and now have a one year old little Gray they named Ur. Juvia gushes everytime she sees their child who was literally like a smaller version of her Gray-sama.

Erza and Jellal also got married last year and nobody could forget the wedding reception that ended with all of them covered in strawberrry cake.

Now it was their turn, again.

It was a beautiful church wedding, with pink and gold all over the place. Lucy was excited to start this new chapter of her life with the man she loved, Natsu.

"You look beautiful.", Erza told her as she helped her friend put on her veil.

"Lucy, is finally getting her happily ever after with Natsu.", Juvia said with a sniffle.

"Oh! I'm so excited to see some NaLu babies!", Mira exclaimed.

"Thanks, everyone."

"Are you sure you don't want to runaway? I'd help you.", Levy asked with a poker face. Lucy pouted at this and lightly smacked her friend's arm.

Levy had been travelling everywhere with the Sorcerer weekly crew. She was excited to meet a lot of people, see different places, and also enjoy the bliss of coming home.

"Nothing beats Magnolia, afterall. She once told her."

Her and Gajeel, they didn't get back together but they were friends. Lucy even caught the two them drinking at the bar but Levy's still denying any chances of them getting back together.

"I don't.", Lucy replied with a smile.

This time, Levy pouted. "Then I'll just put him on a leash and make sure he doesn't run away this time."

Lucy laughed and looked at herself in the mirror once again.

"This is it.", she told herself.

"This is really it."

This was it. She was walking down the aisle. Her eyes alight and her lips stretched into a wide smile.

She couldn't help herself.

Then he moved.

He moved.

He was walking towards her, with panic in his gaze.

Was he going to pass by her again?

Was he going to leave her again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hand on her shoulder. They looked at each others eyes and she waited for him to speak.

"I... I need to pee, Lucy!"

She blinked.

Twice.

Thrice, until her lips formed the words, "oh".

"I'm... I'm really nervous!", Natsu shouted again. "And I'm really really sorry for ruining our perfect wedding again but I can't take it anymore I need to pee and I figured that I need to tell you-!"

Lucy bit her lip and tried to figure out her feelings. She wanted to smack his head and at the same time just laugh at the stupidity of everything.

"Just... go. I'll wait for you at the altar.", she said and continued her walk. All their friends facepalmed and she could see Levy smacking her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to run away?", the bluenette woman asked once again as they watched Natsu took a turn to go to the bathroom.

"Don't make me consider it.", Lucy replied with a smile.

A few minutes later, Natsu returned with pink dusting his cheeks. He walked down the aisle towards Lucy and he yelped when Levy smacked his head painfully.

"Did you wash you hands?", Lucy joked while giggling.

Natsu rolls his eyes and tried to stop his face from getting any redder. "Oh, shut up."

They said their "I do" and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Everyone cheered because finally, finally, the two of them got married.

* * *

 **Finally, I wrote the ending.**

 **Not really what I had in mind but I felt like it's better than leaving this story hanging with no ending. Like, IF I was the reader I would really hate it when I read this and find out that there's only the endin left and writer didn't even finish it! Like crappy or not, having an end is better than nothing XD**

 **Thanks for everyone who read. Sorry for not updating and leaving you hanging since August.**

 **Still, thanks! The reviews I read, the people I talked to. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
